When a golden boy meets love
by Barley Sugar stories
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune étudiante de 18 ans, a une relation interdite avec un homme d'affaire richissime et très marié de 10 ans son aîné : Edward Cullen. Ils proviennent de deux mondes totalement différents mais pourtant ils vont vivre une histoire d'amour passionnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Since I Met You, je pense que le chapitre 6 arrivera dans une ou deux semaines : je pars en vacance dimanche donc je posterais sûrement à mon retour :). En attendant voici une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment déjà mais que je n'osais pas poster. La suite est en préparation, mais je préfère d'abord voir ce que vous pensez de ce premier '' chapitre '', je ne sais pas encore si cela va rester un Two-Shoot ou alors une vraie fiction, j'attends vos avis ! **

**When a golden boy meets love.**

**Part I.**

Bella était entrain de nettoyer pour la énième fois de la journée le sol de Newton's Bar, coincée dans son immonde uniforme de serveuse, les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval haute, ses baskets usées aux pieds, de grandes cernes étaient installées sous ses yeux marrons. Ce travail minable l'épuisait, mais elle en avait besoin pour payer ses études de littératures, elle, pauvre petite étudiante vivant dans un minuscule appartement dans le Bronx. Pourtant, Forks ne lui manquait pas. Elle détestait depuis son enfance cette minuscule ville. Son père était un homme affreux, un alcoolique qui ne cessait de tromper Renée, la mère de Bella. Malgré les nombreuses infidélités de son mari, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. _Pathétiquement triste._

Elle allait s'attaquer aux vitres recouvertes d'au moins 3 millimètres de crasse quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Sachant déjà qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci, elle décida d'ignorer le son désagréable des vibrations sur le bois du comptoir dévoré par les mites et préféra monter le son de la radio, cela ne gênerait personne de toute façon : il n'y avait que cinq personnes depuis trois heures à peu près. Bella pensait qu'**il** allait vite comprendre le message et cesser de l'appeler, mais elle songea rapidement à **sa** ténacité. **Il** n'abandonnait jamais, c'est bien pour ça que son entreprise faisait tant de bénéfices, **il** savait être un tyran pour arriver à ses fins. Bella s'acharna encore plus sur les vitres, elle eût presque peur de casser un carreau et se calma. Elle n'avait pas besoin de perdre encore plus d'argent ce mois-ci en devant rembourser cette fichue fenêtre. Elle souffla un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer. Réaction normale,** il **l'a rendait nerveuse.

Tellement sûr de lui, pouvant mettre le monde à ses pieds alors qu'elle était totalement insignifiante. Elle regrettait de penser encore à lui.** Il **était marié désormais. Elle devait l'oublier. Bella ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas être l'autre femme. Une des autres femmes. Elle ne savait même pas s'**il** lui avait été fidèle. Peut-être que toutes ses phrases avaient été expérimentées sur d'autres jeunes femmes avant elle. Sûrement même. Comment une simple gamine de 18 pouvait intéresser un homme de 10 ans son aîné ? Il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Renée. Elle était restée avec** lui **malgré ses soupçons sur ses rendez-vous, l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait le ventre dès qu'**il **partait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le silence qui venait de s'installer. La musique était encore en route, mais son portable ne vibrait plus. Satisfaite à l'idée de **l'**avoir fait céder, elle ne put retenir un sourire avant de reprendre le chiffon et le produit vitre dans ses mains afin de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

**Tu filtres mes appels maintenant ? **Demanda rageusement une voix qu'elle connaissait et adorait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Bella se retourna et **le** vit. Beau comme d'habitude avec un de ses nombreux costumes d'homme d'affaire. Ses gigantesques RayBan cachaient ses beaux yeux verts et cela la rassura, elle n'arrivait jamais à **lui** résister lorsqu'ils étaient découverts.

**Edward, souffla-t-elle.**

**Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ? **Aboya-t-il.** Cela fait trois jours que je cherche à te joindre sans succès.**

De quel droit osait-il arriver sans prévenir et cracher son venin ? Bella sentit sa colère grimper en flèche. Il avait deux personnalités très, trop différentes. Comme Docteur Jeckyl et Mister Hide. Un adorable et tendre avec elle, et l'autre égoïste et arrogant avec tout le monde.

**Tu ne devrais pas être en lune de miel ? **Lui demanda-t-elle sans que sa voix tremble.

Edward ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle savait qu'il était surpris par cette nouvelle attitude. Elle qui était toujours si timide d'habitude, qui n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, se faisait enfin entendre. Il ôta ses lunettes avant de répondre et Bella put se plonger dans ses yeux.

**J'ai trop de travail et Tanya aussi, **expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

**Navrée pour vous alors.**

Il s'approcha et Bella savait que ses premières barrières allaient commencer à céder lorsqu'elle sentirait son odeur si particulière. _Menthe et tabac froid._ Elle ne voulait pas le laissait gagner cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Voyant que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait, Bella saisit à nouveau le produit vitre et son torchon et partit se réfugier derrière le comptoir. Une fois protégée derrière celui-ci, elle souffla, soulagée. Le bar lui accordait une trentaine de centimètres d'écart avec Edward. Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle puisse être en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais elle n'aurait que ça. Cette soudaine distance sembla énervé encore plus l'homme en face d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se taire.

**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester à coté de moi ?**

**Je ne peux pas me concentrer lorsque je suis trop proche de toi,** dit Bella qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Première erreur, Edward parut bien trop, satisfait par cette réponse. Savoir qu'il avait de l'influence sur elle était gratifiant pour son orgueil. Il aimait contrôler les gens. Sachant qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre son masque d'assurance, Bella essaya d'abréger la conversation.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?** Soupira-t-elle en se saisissant d'un verre afin de le nettoyer, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard d'Edward.

**Je voulais juste te voir.**

Bella releva les yeux et se plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il s'était installé sur un tabouret en face d'elle et regardait chacun de ses mouvements.

**Tu n'es pas venu au mariage**, murmura-t-il.

**Non.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Tu crois que voir l'homme que j'aime en épouser une autre c'est supportable pour moi ? **Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard noir. **De toute façon, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire de ne pas compter sur moi.**

Elle vit Edward baisser la tête et ses mains s'emparaient de ses cheveux désormais en bataille. L'amour était un sentiment qu'Edward ne savait pas gérer, ou comprendre. Il était mal à l'aise dés qu'on abordait le sujet, pourtant il lui était arrivé d'être tellement tendre et attentionné envers Bella qu'elle s'était sentie aimée sans qu'il ne le dise. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à garder pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait, et Bella était certaine que c'était ses aveux qui l'avait poussé à épouser Tanya et à s'éloigner d'elle.

De plusieurs rencontres par semaine, ils étaient passés à une tous les quinze jours. Edward disait être trop occupé lorsqu'elle l'appelait ou qu'elle lui envoyait des messages et elle s'était retrouvée affreusement seule et perdue. A part lui, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde à New-York, la plupart de ses autres amis étaient des étudiants comme elle et en cette période d'examens, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les sorties.

**Je voulais que tu sois là, Isabella.**

**Et moi, j'aimerais que tu partes. Mais, on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.**

**Je ne partirais pas maintenant, pas sans la promesse que nous allons continuer à nous voir, **dit Edward d'une voix dénuée d'émotions cette fois, il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu et l'attitude de son ancienne amante le rendait nerveux.

**Je ne veux pas te revoir ! **Cria presque Bella en lui tournant le dos.

**Tu mens, je le sais !**

**Je ne mens pas. Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !**

**NON !**

Le cri d'Edward fit sursauter les quelques clients qui étaient encore présents. Ne souhaitant pas être interrompu, il sauta de son siège, sortit son porte monnaie et tendit trois billets de cent dollars à chaque personne encore assise dans le bar. Elles sortirent immédiatement, sans un regard pour la pauvre Bella qui, toujours de dos, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui s'amenuisaient au bord de ses yeux, avant de se retourner pour essayer de comprendre ce que faisait son ancien amoureux. Après s'être assuré que la pièce principale et les toilettes étaient vides, Edward tourna le panneau de l'entrée qui annonçait désormais aux clients que le bar était fermé et éteignit la radio avant de revenir près du comptoir sans s'asseoir cette fois.

**Écoute moi bien, Isabella,** dit-il en tendant son index vers elle, **nous allons continuer à nous voir. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Sortir avec un gamin ? Un étudiant qui veut simplement coucher avec toi et t'oublier ensuite ?**

**Exactement, **répondit Bella qui avait décidé de le faire marcher, **j'ai un rendez-vous samedi soir avec Seth, un garçon qui est dans mon cours d'italien.**

Seth Meyer était un garçon vraiment adorable. Intelligent, calme, sérieux. Un homme bien, pourtant elle ne voulait pas allez plus loin avec lui, ils étaient de simples amis. Mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce détail.

Elle était enfin sorti de derrière le comptoir et commença à passer la serpillière, sans accorder un seul regard à Edward. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, elle le vit entrain de se pincer l'arête du nez en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Décidant de mettre son ressentiment de coté, Bella s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Il releva la tête et elle put voir de la peur au fond de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi fort que lui pouvait craindre ?

**Bella, un dîner. Samedi soir, 20h30 au ****Scalinatella Ristorante.**

**Edward, c'est hors de prix. Je ne peux pas me payer ne serait-ce qu'une entrée dans ce restaurant.**

**Hors de question que tu payes. Tu n'as qu'à venir, **_**s'il te plait**_**,** ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Edward scruta le visage d'Isabella, il savait que si elle refusait cette invitation, ce serait la fin : leur fin. Et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller devant elle, qu'il lui laissait voir à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il suppliait presque la jeune femme devant lui d'accepter ce qui serait peut-être leur dernier dîner.

**Je viendrais**, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes d'incertitude.

**Merci Bella. Merci mille fois.**

Ne pouvant plus supporter de rester loin d'elle, Edward s'approcha doucement, lui laissant ainsi le temps de prendre sa décision et de reculer pour un éventuel refus, mais Bella ne fit rien et resta droite face à lui. Il passa sa main droite à travers ses cheveux bouclés, désormais détachés, avant d'entourer la fine taille de la jeune femme de sa main gauche. Elle, enroula lentement ses deux bras autour de son cou avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se rapprocher d'Edward, mais se fut lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'a colla à lui comme s'il voulait fondre leur corps l'un dans l'autre. Bella ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, ce genre de contact avec Edward lui avait horriblement manqué et même si elle était en colère contre lui, son ressentiment avait été oublié dès qu'il avait effleuré ses lèvres.

**Edward, je …**

Mais le moment fut gâché, le portable d'Edward se mit à sonner et quand Bella sentit son corps se tendre, elle savait qu'il allait redevenir l'homme d'affaire qu'elle n'aimait pas. L'homme froid qui contrôlait son petit monde en se fichant totalement des conséquences de ses actes. Edward soupira et se sépara brutalement d'elle avant de se saisir de son portable rangé dans la poche droite de son costume. Il regarda qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

**Rosalie ? Oui, bien sûr qu'on se voit ce soir …**

Bella ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il lui avait déjà retrouvé une remplaçante. Une femme magnifique sans doute, grande, blonde, une femme totalement différente de celle qu'elle était. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule Les Simpsons accrochée au mur à coté de diverses photos de sportifs à la retraite désormais, et vit qu'il était 19h, l'heure bénite ou elle pouvait enfin fermer ce stupide bar.

Décidant de laisser Edward parler avec sa _Rosalie_, elle rangea les produits d'entretiens qu'elle avait utilisés et alla chercher ses affaires personnelles dans les vestiaires qui étaient eux aussi dans un pitoyable état. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la pièce principale, Edward l'attendait, son téléphone à nouveau rangé.

**Je ferme. Tu dois partir, maintenant, **exigea-t-elle.

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

**Edward, je m'en fous. Tu peux coucher avec tout l'Upper East Side si tu veux, de toute façon je ne pense pas que notre relation t'en as empêché.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? **Lui demanda-t-il en s'énervant encore une fois. **Tu penses que je t'ai trompé ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, putain !**

**Ah bon ? Et que crois-tu faire en venant m'inviter à dîner alors que tu es marié désormais ? **Répondit-elle en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

Elle savait qu'Edward ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui et que son attitude allait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle avait gardé bien trop de choses pour elle et aujourd'hui elle voulait enfin se libérer.

**J'en ai marre d'être l'autre femme, Edward ! Tu comprends ça ? Je peux plus supporter ça, tu viens quand tu en as envie, tu me donnes l'impression que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi et après je vois dans ces stupides magasines que tu as offert un nouveau bracelet en diamants à ta **_**très chère**_** Tanya ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu, c'est pas comme si j'étais importante pour toi ! Peut-être que tu n'acceptais pas le fait que pour une fois ce soit moi qui décide de l'avenir de notre relation et pas toi ! On vient de s'embrasser, je pensais que tu revenais enfin vers moi, une de tes pétasses t'appelle et tu ne me regardes même plus, alors non, on ne se verra pas samedi soir. On ne se verra plus du tout, et tu peux taper du poing sur la table comme tu sais si bien le faire : ça ne changera rien, nous deux, c'est terminé.**

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Bella sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle avait trop mal pour se soucier de l'image pitoyable qu'elle devait montrer à Edward.

**Isabella,** souffla-t-il.

**Non,** **Edward.** **Pars, je t'en supplie.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un doux baiser sur son front tout en caressant sa joue et ses cheveux. La détermination de Bella fondit comme de la neige au soleil. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre la partie, _encore une fois._

**Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, mais … je ne peux pas renoncer à te voir.** **Samedi soir, 20h30, je viendrais te chercher en limousine. Ta robe bleue nuit serait parfaite.**

Sans rien ajouter, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Bella mit les chaises sur les tables, mais en fit tomber une lorsqu'elle entendit une forte détonation provenant de l'extérieur, un bruit de plastique écrasé. Elle éteignit toutes les machines et les lumières et ferma le bar. A sa sortie, elle vit que la poubelle avait été renversée à quelques mètres de là. En rentrant chez elle, Bella se promit de ne plus jamais critiquer sa mère à cause de sa relation avec Charlie.

Edward sortit furieux du Newton's bar. Cette garce de Rosalie l'avait appelé pour préparer l'anniversaire surprise de son cousin Emmett et Bella s'était imaginé autre chose. Il avait tout raté, encore une fois. Frustré, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle qui se trouvait malheureusement à coté de lui. Mr Black, son chauffeur, sursauta en voyant son patron passer sa rage sur ce morceau de plastique à présent déformé.

**Monsieur Cullen ?**

**Ramenez-moi chez moi,** grogna Edward qui avait remis en place son masque d'homme froid qu'il ne laissait tomber que pour Isabella.

**Bien Monsieur,** répondit Jacob en lui ouvrant la porte avant d'aller se placer derrière le volant.

Edward se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il devait rejoindre Tanya chez lui pour dîner Oui, _chez lui_. Tanya n'habitait pas avec lui, elle disait ne pas être prête pour cela. Elle n'était pas prête pour avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui, pour faire un trajet en voiture avec ou lui, et l'était à peine pour être dans la même pièce que lui. _Stupide mariage. _Il l'avait rencontré i ans, elle était belle, riche, extravertie, elle essayait de le draguer sans cesse, lui faisant des avances en se calmant dès qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin, ses parents avaient approuvé cette relation et Edward avait donc décidé de l'épouser. Son comportement avait changé, elle était devenue timide, introvertie. Elle n'osait plus lui parler, passer ses journées entières dans la bibliothèque de son appartement, tout le monde était inquiet pour elle. Même Edward, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, Tanya était une amie, il pensait pouvoir ressentir plus un jour.

Mais il avait rencontré Bella. Elle était si belle, intelligente et jeune. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais, pourtant il ne voulait pas changer ses plans. Il s'était dit qu'elle accepterait cette union et qu'ils pourraient continuer à se voir sans problèmes. Puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus compliquées. Il ne savait pas gérer cela. L'amour rendait les gens fous, il provoquait des réactions stupides. Edward ne connaissait pas l'amour. Bien sûr il aimait sa famille, mais l'amour envers les femmes était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait.

**Putain**, grogna-t-il en tirant encore une fois sur ses cheveux.

Il devait essayer de faire fonctionner son mariage, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle. C'était au delà de ses forces. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Edward était devenu fou de cette jeune fille. Il avait été stupide de l'inviter au mariage. Il l'avait prise pour acquise, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle le quitterait, qu'elle refuserait de le voir ou de lui parler. Elle l'aimait et il pensait qu'elle accepterait tout. Maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été affreux avec Bella.

Son portable sonna, interrompant ainsi son raisonnement. Edward ne fut pas surpris en voyant la photo de son interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tanya ?**

**Je …**

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne supportait plus son comportement alors qu'ils étaient mariés depuis 1 semaine seulement. Il était un homme sûr de lui, Tanya l'était également avant ce mariage, désormais, elle était timide. Pas comme l'était Bella, la sienne était adorable, la timidité de Tanya était exaspérante.

**Je ne peux pas dîner a-avec t-t-toi, **bégaya-t-elle après un long silence.

**Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ? **Demanda Edward qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour évidement, mais ils avaient fixé des règles. Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître, jouer la comédie en public et devant leur famille, mais elle ne voulait même pas manger dans la même pièce que lui.

**J'ai du tr-travail, je ne peux p-p-pas partir maintenant.**

Edward regarda son énorme montre vissée à son poignet gauche et soupira en voyant qu'il était 19h30 et que par conséquent, Tanya inventait sûrement un prétexte pour ne pas le voir. Hier, il était dans sa limousine et devait aller chez Anthony, un coiffeur qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait regardé à travers la vitre et avait vu Tanya dans un taxi à coté de lui. Grâce aux bouchons, il avait pu descendre et était monté à ses côtés. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partait si tôt et il n'avait même pas pu la voir avant d'aller travailler. Elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait oublié et Edward était descendu rapidement, ne souhaitant pas lui dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

**Fais ce que tu veux Tanya, mais tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement, nous devons parler sérieusement.**

Edward raccrocha mais il était encore plus tendu qu'avant l'appel de sa femme. D'habitude, Bella arrivait à le calmer. Elle lui faisait parfois un massage, ils regardaient un film ensemble, lisaient dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement d'Edward ou alors elle s'asseyait simplement sur ses genoux pendant qu'il travaillait et caressais ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus lui demander ces faveurs pour apaiser ses tensions, et l'idée d'appeler une masseuse professionnelle le dégoûtait. Il ne voulait pas laisser une autre femme que Bella le touchait de cette façon. Les massages étaient une activité qui lui était réservée.

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'il trouva le moyen de se changer les idées. Il prit son portable, le trifouilla durant 1 minute avant de souffler instantanément de soulagement. Il regarda la photo de Bella qui venait de s'afficher sur son écran et se détendit enfin. Il devait en avoir une centaine dans son téléphone. Heureusement qu'un mot de passe protéger son portable, il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences si jamais l'un des membres de sa famille tomber sur les photos de la belle brune, surtout maintenant qu'il était marié à Tanya.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta enfin, il était 20h10. Le trajet du Bronx à l'Upper East Side s'était fait beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, Edward n'avait pas regardé la moitié des photos. A chacune d'entre elle, il s'arrêtait afin de se remémorer le jour ou elle avait été prise et contempler aussi le visage de sa Bella.

**Monsieur Cullen, nous sommes arrivés.**

**Merci, Jacob.**

Le jeune chauffeur fut choqué, mais satisfait du changement d'attitude de son patron. Lui qui était furieux et stressé il y a une heure seulement, était désormais souriant et parfaitement détendu. Jacob n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps la raison de cette soudaine gaieté, il était dans le secret de la relation entre Edward et Bella depuis le début et pouvait donc affirmer haut et fort qu'il n'avait jamais vu son patron aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était avec cette jeune femme.Edward se dirigeait vers la sortie du parking souterrain de son immeuble mais il se retourna immédiatement afin de revenir vers Jacob.

**Tenez, c'est pour vous féliciter de votre excellent travail aujourd'hui. Je désirais rentrer le plus rapidement possible ici et vous avez été parfait**, dit il en lui tendant une liasse de billets verts.

**Monsieur Cullen, c'est beaucoup trop, je ne fais que mon travail.**

**Jacob, prenez-les. Je sais que les soins de votre père sont assez onéreux. Et j'espère que vous savez que si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander.**

**Merci Monsieur Cullen. Alec et Jane vous attendent afin de vous escorter en toute sécurité jusqu'à votre étage. **

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher côte à côte pour retrouver les deux agents de sécurités.

**Tout ceci est d'un ridicule consommé,** grommela Edward.

**Monsieur, tant que nous ne sommes pas totalement certains que la taupe est bien Mademoiselle Weber, nous préférons être prudents. Vous êtes un homme important,** rétorqua Jacob.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, de précieuses informations de Cullen Agency avaient été révélées sur internet, et la société avait perdue beaucoup d'argent en quelques jours. Edward avait prévu d'acheter plusieurs terrains afin de faire construire plusieurs complexes immobiliers, mais les lieux en questions avaient été dévoilés sur la toile et plusieurs sociétés rivales avaient réussi à les acheter avant lui, ce qui l'avait mit dans une colère noire. La taupe avait été traquée dans chaque service de l'entreprise, le service consacré à la sécurité avait travaillé sans relâche pendant des semaines avant de finalement arrêter un mois auparavant Angela Weber, la secrétaire d'Edward.

Cette dernière avait toujours été intéressée par son patron, mais Edward, contrairement à ce que pensais Bella, ne l'a voyait même pas. Son attention était focalisée sur sa belle étudiante. Un jour, elle lui avait glissé un mot dans un des dossiers. Il était tombé dessus et avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses le concernant.

**Avez-vous de nouvelles preuves ?**

**Elle avoue être impliquée, seulement elle dit ne pas être seule,** avoua Jacob avec une petite voix.

**Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?**

**Monsieur …**

**Jacob ! Répondez-moi ! Immédiatement !**

**Nous avons pensé, et votre frère aussi, qu'il était préférable de ne rien vous dire pour ne pas gâcher votre mariage.**

**Dieu sait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, **murmura Edward avant de rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps.

Il arriva enfin dans son salon et se débarrassa avec une joie non dissimulée de sa cravate et de sa veste de costume avant de se diriger vers son piano. Il savait en jouer depuis l'âge de 6 ans et aurait même pu intégrer le conservatoire, mais le monde de l'immobilier l'avait toujours attiré et il avait préféré continuer ses études normalement afin de décrocher son bac et son diplôme avant de créer sa propre société.

Edward s'installa sur le banc et essaya de jouer n'importe quel morceau qui lui venait à l'esprit, tous sauf celui qu'il avait composé pour Bella. Il lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs et il craignait encore de ne pas revivre encore de tels moments avec elle. Il espérait qu'elle lui enverrait un message pour confirmer, elle devait se douter qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si vite la partie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward commençait la fameuse berceuse qu'il avait composée un mois après leur première rencontre. A l'époque les choses étaient plus simples, ni Bella ni lui ne pensait que leur histoire allait durer et qu'ils allaient tomber amoureux. Car même s'il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, Edward se doutait bien que les papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre dès qu'il apercevait Bella, était l'un des syndromes de l'amour. Son envie constante de la toucher dès qu'il était près d'elle aussi.

**Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de Bella.**

C'était la première fois qu'il osait le dire à voix haute. Il s'attendait à être bloqué, à ne pas réussir à le dire, mais il était assez satisfait de sa première tentative. Même s'il savait que l'étape la plus difficile serait de le dire devant Bella. Elle qui lui avait dit depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit une odeur de thé aux fruits rouges s'infiltrer dans la pièce. _Nanny._

**Edward ! Tanya ne devait pas venir dîner avec toi ?**

**Si, mais elle a annulé, **_**encore une fois.**_

**Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate alors ! J'ai cuisiné un coq au vin. As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Elizabeth en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches tout en le fixant.

**Oui, Nanny …**

**Tu ne dis pas ça pour te débarrasser de moi ?**

**Non, Nanny …**

**Tu te moques de moi Edward Anthony Cullen.**

**Oui, Nanny …**

Elle me tapa l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'Edward s'esclaffait. Elizabeth, plus connue sous le nom de Nanny, et son mari Caius travaillaient pour ses parents avant de travailler pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison familiale, Esmée leur avait proposé de suivre Edward, ils étaient proches de lui depuis toujours. Nanny s'occupait de tout ce qui était ménage et cuisine, tandis que Caius s'occupait des nombreuses voitures d'Edward. Il était passionné de mécanique et pouvoir entretenir une Porsche et d'autres voitures de grandes marques étaient un rêve devenu réalité pour lui. Il bichonnait tout particulièrement la limousine.

**Je t'apporte à manger dans quelques minutes, **dit-elle tout en arrangeant le col de sa chemise.

**Merci Nanny.**

**Avant que j'oublie, tu devrais le dire à Bella.**

**Dire quoi ?**

**Que tu l'aimes.**

Edward s'arrêta de jouer et se retourna vers sa gouvernante.

**Tu m'as entendu ?**

**La porte n'était pas fermée,** avoua Elizabeth en lui souriant.

**Samedi soir, si elle accepte toujours de dîner avec moi, je lui dirai.**

**Bien, Edward.**

Elle quitta la pièce alors qu'Edward revenait face à son piano. Il recommençait la berceuse qu'il avait créée pour Bella, mais un autre air lui vint à l'esprit. Il attrapa des partitions et un crayon et gribouilla quelques notes. Au bout d'une heure, il était satisfait de son morceau. Contrairement à la première musique inspirée par Bella, celle-ci était moins douce, plus ténébreuse et refit vivre à Edward leur conversation de tout à l'heure. Il devait être parfait samedi soir. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne voudrait pas le laisser. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Toute sa vie, il avait cru que les gens ne vivaient que pour l'argent. Qu'ils ne voulaient que ça et qu'en leur en donnant, ou en leur offrant de l'argent ou un cadeau onéreux pour qu'ils vous mangent dans la main. Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle vivait dans un taudis, n'avait qu'une camionnette minable qui ne marchait pas les trois quarts du temps, mais elle ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Edward bien que ce dernier n'attendait que ça.

**Edward, ton repas est prêt et tu as de la visite ! **S'exclama Elizabeth.

Son frère, Jasper, venait d'entrer, suivant Nanny qui posa le plateau repas sur la table avant de sortir en fermant doucement la porte. Jasper était psychologue, comme leur père, il avait décidé de se lancer dans une carrière médicale avant de suivre des cours de psychologie et de tomber fou amoureux de ce métier, c'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, Alice Brandon, la styliste la plus connue de New-York. Elle était venue le consulter car elle s'inquiétait de son manque d'inspiration et elle était rapidement devenue beaucoup plus qu'une simple patiente. Ils s'étaient mariés i ans déjà et Edward ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Il ne supportait pas Alice, elle était bien trop hystérique en permanence, en plus, Jasper lui achetait absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle le manipulait comme une marionnette. Le sujet était d'ailleurs sensible entre les deux frères.

**Salut mon frère, **dit le blond en enlaçant Edward.

**Jasper. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**En fait, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Ally et …**

Edward savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui demander, de l'argent. Jasper vivait au dessus de ses moyens pour satisfaire cette peste de Brandon. Edward acceptait de lui prêter de l'argent, Jasper trouvait toujours un moyen de lui rembourser même si son frère ne lui réclamait jamais rien, mais il trouvait cela malsain. Jasper se saignait pour rendre Alice heureuse alors qu'elle ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'il méritait. Cela mettait Edward hors de lui car, avant que la tornade Alice débarque dans sa vie, son ainé était avec une jeune femme nommée Maria qui ne vivait que pour lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et étaient fusionnels. Ils étaient même fiancés, mais Alice était arrivée et avait littéralement ensorcelée Jasper qui avait rompu avec Maria au bout d'une semaine.

Cette dernière n'en avait même pas voulu au jeune homme. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela, et encore aujourd'hui, Edward savait que si jamais il divorçait Maria accepterait avec plaisir de reprendre Jasper. Il le savait car il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle l'avait croisé à une réunion importante. Elle travaillait dans une entreprise qui collaborait énormément avec celle d'Edward. Ils avaient discuté autour d'un café et elle lui avait avoué aimer encore Jasper. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis quelques mois mais espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait bien et que son stupide frère ne la tracassait plus autant.

**Qu'est-ce que ta **_**merveilleuse**_** femme veut encore ? **Lui demanda Edward.

Jasper entendit l'ironie sur le mot merveilleuse mais ne releva pas. Il avait bien trop besoin d'Edward.

**Elle aimerait faire une croisière en Europe, à partir de …**

**Combien il te faut Jasper ? **Le coupa Edward.

**30 000 $.**

Sans rien dire, Edward se leva, attrapa sa veste et en sortit son chéquier. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Jasper aujourd'hui, la journée avait été assez mauvaise.

**Merci Edward, je t'assure que c'est la dernière fois que je t'emprunte de l'argent.**

**Tu dis ça à chaque fois Jasper. Tu sais comme moi que cette situation ne pourra pas durer indéfiniment.**

**Parce que tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? Toi qui sors avec une gamine de 19 ans ?**

Edward se raidit instantanément en saisissant l'allusion à Bella.

**Comment es-tu au courant ?**

**Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vue à Central Park, un jour ou elle allait voir une amie, avec une jeune fille brune. J'ai trouvé ça étrange vue que Tanya est blonde,** répondit Jasper d'un air narquois. **Tu peux me donner toutes les leçons que tu veux, toi, **continua-t-il en le pointant du doigt, **tu as toutes les filles de la ville à tes pieds. Je ne trouverai jamais mieux qu'Alice, c'est la seule qui veut de moi ! La seule qui m'accepte comme je suis !**

**Tu dérailles. Regarde-toi ! Maria était folle de toi, elle l'est encore aujourd'hui et tu t'accroches à cette croqueuse de diamant ! Prends ton chèque, va lui offrir cette croisière dont elle rêve tant ! Mais le mois prochain lorsqu'elle exigera autre chose, ne viens pas me voir.**

Jasper ne parut pas même ébranlé par les paroles de son cadet. Il se saisit du précieux chèque et sortit en vitesse, sans un regard pour son frère maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Edward, furieux pour la énième fois de la journée, ne regarda même pas le plateau déposé quelques minutes auparavant par Elizabeth et se précipita vers sa chambre pour enfiler un survêtement. Il avait décidé de rendre sa colère utile pour une fois et se dépenser un maximum. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de sport personnelle et alla directement vers le sac de frappe. Il était tellement pressé d'évacuer toute cette frustration qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de bander ses mains avec de commencer à frapper de toutes ses forces. Edward se repassa mentalement toute la journée qu'il venait de vivre et tapa encore plus fort. Une demi-heure plus tard, le sac était dans un état lamentable et ses poings aussi. La peau qui recouvrait ses articulations avait été arrachée et du sang maculait le sac de frappe. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Nanny lorsqu'elle le verrait blessé ainsi.

**Monsieur Cullen ? **Dit Alec qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**Quoi encore ?**

Edward était à bout de nerfs, il n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher et essayer d'oublier cette journée.

**Mlle Swan est ici.**

Alec vit son patron se retourner dès qu'il lui dit qu'elle était là. Un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage, pas comme celui qu'il faisait à Tanya. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le rendre aussi heureux, même les employés d'Edward le savaient.

**Faites la rentrer !** Le supplia Edward.

**Bien Monsieur.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'Edward était déjà à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand il accepta enfin de la relâcher qu'il vit les traces de maquillage sur son visage qu'il prit en coupe sur le champ.

**Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Mon proprio' m'a mis à la porte … Je peux rester chez toi pour cette nuit ?**

**Pourquoi tu as été expulsée ?**

**Je n'avais pas encore payé le loyer, j'ai quelques problèmes financiers en ce moment et …**

**Et ?**

**Il m'a bien proposé une solution mais …**

Lorsqu'elle le regarda fixement, il comprit tout de suite la proposition que l'ordure avait du lui faire. Il souffla un grand coup avant de finalement répondre.

**Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux.**

**Merci Edward,** dit-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras et en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'étais en vacance pendant deux semaines donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps pour vous répondre, mais elles m'ont toutes énormément touchées ! Voici donc la suite, je pense faire une fiction avec une vingtaine de chapitres mais rien n'est définitif pour le moment ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que le premier et, promis, cette fois j'essayerais de répondre à vos messages :). Bisous à toutes et à tous ! **

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love.**

Edward lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité tout en restant prudent, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle qui paraissait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Il lui proposa de prendre une douche et demanda à Nanny d'envoyer dés le lendemain deux employés chercher les affaires de Bella qui étaient restées à son appartement et de préparer une nouvelle assiette à servir dans la salle à manger. Il en profita aussi pour appeler Rosalie et lui dire qu'il ne serait pas disponible ce soir, la jeune femme ronchonna un peu mais pardonna rapidement à son beau frère. Bella fut de retour 10 minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une des serviettes de son amoureux.

**- Est-ce que tu peux me passer quelque chose ? J'ai laissé toutes mes vêtements chez moi. La seule chose que j'ai prise est mon portable et mes clés de voiture ...**

**- Bien sûr, **dit-il en lui tendant une de ses chemises. **Tes affaires seront ici dés demain matin. **

**- Merci beaucoup, Edward. **

Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa son front. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient la même odeur que lui, il avait oublié que Bella allait forcément sentir son parfum vue qu'elle n'avait pas ses propres affaires et ce détail lui plaisir énormément. Edward la lâcha et recula d'un pas. Sa chemise était beaucoup trop grande pour elle et lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était magnifique.

**- Viens, Nanny nous a préparé à manger. **

Bella le suivit silencieusement à travers l'appartement, sa main dans la sienne. Arrivés dans le living room, Edward s'avança vers la chaise de Bella et la poussa afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle rougit face à ce geste tandis qu'il la repoussait contre la table. Il prit place face à elle et lui servit à boire avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit et de commencer son repas.

**- Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais commencer à chercher un appartement dés demain durant mon service au bar.**

**- Non, **répondit simplement Edward.

**- Non ? **Répéta Bella, étonnée et perdue.

**- Je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi. Et j'aimerais également que tu arrêtes de travailler dans cet endroit minable. Tu vaux mieux que ça. De plus, tu dois avant tout te consacrer à tes études, **expliqua-t-il soudainement.

**- Vivre ici ? Avec toi ? Edward, tu es marié ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si jamais Tanya arrive et me trouve chez toi ? **S'écria-t-elle.

**- Elle ne vient jamais. **

**- Et tes parents ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils approuveraient que tu vives avec ta maîtresse ? **

**- Ils ne viennent jamais non plus, mon frère vient seulement pour l'argent de temps en temps.**

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment tandis qu'Edward la fixait, les mains croisés, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

**- D'accord, **dit Bella avant de recommencer à manger.

**- D'accord ? **Répéta Edward, incrédule.

**- Oui, je te payerais juste un loyer chaque mois. **

**- Hors de question ! **Rugit-il.

**- Alors je ne viens pas vivre ici. Et je ne vais pas quitter mon travail, cela t'échappe peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de cet argent pour rembourser mon prêt étudiant. **

**- Inutile, je le payerais à ta place. Et je m'occuperais aussi de tes frais de scolarité. **

**- Tu n'auras pas à les payer. J'arrête mes études, **répondit-elle simplement.

Edward faillit s'étouffer. Il toussa un grand coup et Bella allait se lever pour venir lui taper dans le dos mais il leva une main pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger. Il but un peu d'eau avant de prendre la parole.

**- Tu veux arrêter tes études ?**

**- Exactement. Mon patron m'a proposé de travailler à plein temps. Je ne m'en sors pas, entre les factures, le loyer, le prix des livres que je dois lire et acheter, les fournitures, l'essence de ma voiture et le reste c'est devenu impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur la fac. Je préfère tout arrêter, **expliqua Bella en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Écoute moi attentivement, Isabella. Moi vivant, tu n'arrêteras pas tes études. A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de tout. Tu vas venir vivre ici. Et dés demain, tu vas démissionner. Tu vas enfin pouvoir travailler calmement pour tes examens. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher tes problèmes financiers.**

Edward essayait de rester calme, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de l'aider financièrement mais à chaque fois elle lui disait que sa mère venait justement de lui envoyer un chèque et qu'elle pouvait payer le loyer et ses factures. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir grâce à son travail à temps plein.

**- Je ne vais plus à la fac depuis presque un mois déjà, en plus mes problèmes financiers ne regarde que moi, **avoua-t-elle calmement.

**- Pardon ? Répète ça, **lui ordonna-t-il en respirant bruyamment.

**- Tu as très bien entendu … Je travaille à temps plein au bar depuis quelques semaines,** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête afin de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Gâcher ta vie ?! Si c'est ça, tu es vraiment sur la bonne voie ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?! **

Il était furieux comment avait-elle pu se moquer de lui comme ça pendant un mois ? Elle savait qu'il était toujours prêt à l'aider et elle avait préféré sacrifier ses études au lieu de lui faire confiance. Tout ce que demandait Edward était de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de s'être fait mené en bateau par sa Bella, _surtout par sa Bella._

**- Tu m'en veux ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une tout petite voix après quelques minutes interminables de silence.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de décevoir son Edward. Elle avait préféré lui mentir plutôt que de profiter de son argent.

**- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? **

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses que je prenne soin de toi ?**

Edward avait crié sa dernière phrase et Bella sursauta. Il ne lui criait jamais dessus, c'était la toute première fois.

**- Je ne veux p-p-pas profiter de t-ton argent, je ne veux pas que tu le gaspilles, **bégaya-t-elle, effrayée par sa colère. **Et puis, ce n'est pas s-s-si grave. Je suis certaine que cela ne v-va pas trop me manquer. Je n-ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves en l'apprenant.**

**- Si je veux '' gaspiller '' mon argent pour toi tu n'as rien à dire. C'est mon argent justement et je sais que je l'utilise pour une bonne raison. Cela ne représente rien pour moi. Je sais que tu aimes ces cours, tu ne cesses de me le dire depuis des mois. Je suis énervé parce que tu es intelligente et que je sais que tu mérites tellement plus qu'un travail minable dans un bar miteux. Tu m'as menti, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance et cela me blesse. **

**- Je suis tellement désolé, **souffla Bella.

**- ****Alors maintenant, pour l'amour de Dieu, Bella laisse moi m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites, **finit-il avec un ton suppliant.

Touchée par l'attention qu'il lui portait, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et voyant cela, Edward se leva précipitamment, faisant presque tomber sa chaise afin de venir prendre Bella dans ses bras. Elle laissa sa tête poser contre son torse tandis qu'il la berçait comme un enfant. Elle entendit son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien et se calma peu à peu. Il décida qu'il était temps de l'amener se coucher lorsqu'il sentit ses bras devenir moins rigide et que son souffle se fit de plus en plus régulier. Il attendit qu'elle soit à moitié endormie pour décider de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Edward savait que si elle se réveillait, elle voudrait dormir sur le canapé, or après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il avait besoin de passer la nuit à ses cotés.

**- Allez viens, tu dors debout, **chuchota-il tendrement à son oreille.

Bella se contenta de grogner doucement en réponse. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux alors qu'elle accrochait mollement ses mains à son cou. Elle essaya de parler mais ses paroles ressemblèrent plus à des grognements et Edward ne put que la trouver plus charmante.

Il traversa la pièce et réussit à ouvrir la porte tant bien que mal, Bella n'était pas lourde, au contraire, Edward la trouvait beaucoup trop légère et décida que dés le lendemain il la forcerait à manger plus, mais ouvrir une porte sans la réveiller était une mission assez difficile. Bella se mit à gigoter légèrement et releva la tête afin de le regarder avant de replonger sa tête dans son cou.

**- Dors ma chérie,** lui intima Edward en se déplaçant lentement à travers le loft.

**- Veux pas … Tanya … marié … **

Edward eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant divaguer ainsi. Il avait envie de se frapper en imaginant combien il l'avait blessée à cause de ce stupide mariage. Avant, sa vie était parfaite, Tanya était sûre d'elle et remplissait parfaitement son rôle de future épouse parfaite en public et était son amie lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et Bella l'aimait. Désormais, son mariage était une catastrophe et il ne savait toujours pas si Bella accepterait de le voir comme avant.

Décidant qu'il devait simplement profiter de l'instant, Edward déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de continuer son chemin et de finalement l'installer sur son lit. Il essaya de détacher ses doigts de son cou, mais Bella ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner et le serra encore plus. Edward comprit qu'elle essayait de l'amener près d'elle et se laissa tomber à ses cotés en fermant les yeux à son tour.

**- Je t'aime …** murmura Bella.

**- Tu sais que moi aussi,** lui répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

**- Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? **Répondit-elle en ouvrant soudainement ses beaux yeux bruns. **Tu ne me le dis jamais.**

Le sujet était délicat à aborder pour Edward. Depuis toujours, exprimer ses sentiments étaint quelque chose de difficile, voir d'impossible pour lui. Il ne savait pas dire je t'aime à Bella mais il avait toujours pensé qu'elle savait qu'il était totalement fou d'elle. Mais la voix triste de l'étudiante lui criait le contraire et lui brisait le cœur.

**- Tu es toujours si réservé, si indifférent alors qu'être avec toi me fait perdre la tête, **avoua Bella.

**- Tu crois que tu m'es indifférente ? **Répéta Edward qui commençait à être énervé contre lui même.

**- Ne te met pas en colère, **supplia-t-elle**, s'il te plait. J'essaye de te dire ce que je ressens, tu sais les gens normaux font ça tout le temps. **

Il ria en entendant la fin de sa phrase, ils n'étaient pas du tout normaux. Bella sourit en voyant qu'elle avait évité une énième crise de colère. Dans ces moments-là, Edward se repliait sur lui même et pouvait ne pas parler durant des heures. Il faisait les cents pas comme un animal fou coincé en cage en grommelant diverses paroles intelligibles et Bella ne savait pas toujours quoi faire pour le calmer. Connaissant le caractère d'Edward, elle n'avait jamais songé à utiliser l'humour.

**- Edward, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant,** dit doucement Bella.

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Est-ce que tu vas rester marié avec Tanya ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer à se voir ? **

**- Tanya ne respecte pas les conditions du contrat de mariage, je ne sais pas si cette union va durer bien longtemps, **avoua-t-il**, et pour ta seconde question, je veux absolument que l'on continue à se voir Bella. **

**- Je te fais remettre en question une grande partie de ta vie, je sais que ça ne doit pas forcément être très évident pour toi et je voudrais m'ex...**

**- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses. Tu souffres à cause de moi. **

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit la confusion s'installer dans ses prunelles.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est comme ça Bella, je t'... Je t'apprécie énormément. **

Bella lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa joue légèrement caché par sa barbe naissante.

**- Je m'en contenterais, **commença-t-elle, **pour l'instant.**

**- C'est tout ce que je te demande, du temps. **

Il décida qu'ils avaient abordés suffisamment de sujets tabous pour ce soir et attrapa la couette qui était repliée au bout du lit et s'en servit pour couvrir sa jeune maîtresse qui s'endormait peu à peu. Les nuits new-yorkaises étaient encore très fraîches et il ne voulait pas voir sa Bella étouffée par la fièvre par sa faute.

Edward savait qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir rapidement. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et même si l'arrivée de Bella l'avait réellement calmé, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses problèmes. L'attitude de Tanya était étrange. Peut-être qu'elle avait rencontré un homme ? Il en serait ravi, il pourrait alors sortir librement avec Bella et ne pas devoir mentir à sa '' femme ''. Pourtant, Edward avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose, autre chose de plus important qui pourrait bien le déranger.

Il sentit le corps chaud de Bella se retourner afin de se blottir plus confortablement contre lui. En regardant son visage si apaisé, Edward se laissa enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Bella se réveilla en pleurant deux heures plus tard à cause d'un mauvais rêve qui était venu gâcher sa nuit. Elle avait vue Edward dans une voiture décapotable, il regardait la route jusqu'à que son portable sonne, signalant un nouveau message. Bella avait vue sa photo s'afficher sur l'écran et un sourire s'installer sur le sublime visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Edward se concentrait sur son portable et ne voyait pas la voiture hors de contrôle qui arrivait face à lui, en contre sens. Le rêve de Bella s'était arrêté lorsque les deux voitures allaient se percuter.

Elle s'assit sur le lit tout en gardant les bras d'Edward enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et souffla un grand coup. Ce rêve l'avait réellement chamboulé. Comment ferait-elle sans Edward ? Bella savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de toutes ses attentions qu'il avait envers elle, la façon dont il l'a regardait et comment il arrivait à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait sans arriver à le dire toutefois.

La jeune femme était certaine qu'il l'aimait, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas le lui dire à haute voix, ou l'écrire même. Elle espérait entendre au moins une fois de sa part qu'il était aussi fou d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui. Demandait-elle la lune ?

**- Bella ?**

Edward venait de se réveiller et était entrain de s'asseoir à son tour. S'il la voyait pleurer il allait s'affoler et ne pas la lâcher tant qu'il ne saurait pas la raison de sa tristesse nocturne.

**- Tu pleures ? Bella, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

**- Rien Edward, juste un mauvais rêve. **

Sa voix tremblait, elle était encore terrorisée par cet affreux cauchemars. Edward le remarqua et déposa une pluie de baisers sur le visage de Bella. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, la sensation de sa barbe naissante contre la fine peau de l'étudiante provoqua ses rires et elle sentit Edward sourire. Un des plus beaux sons au monde pour lui était définitivement le rire de Bella.

**- Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ?**

**- Non, répondit Bella. **

**- Tu travailles demain ? **

**- Non, le fils de Monsieur Newton se marie alors il ferme le bar exceptionnellement. **

**- Peut-être qu'on pourrait partir en week-end … **dit Edward.

**- Ensemble ? Je veux dire, rien que nous deux ? **

Edward hocha la tête et Bella enroula ses bras autours de son cou avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Habituellement, Bella laissait toujours Edward contrôlait leurs baisers, mais cette fois-ci, se fut elle qui le guida. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et acceptait que Bella ait envie de prendre les rennes pour une fois.

Le baiser dura quelque minutes mais ils eurent rapidement besoin de prendre l'air. Elle posa son visage contre le cœur d'Edward qui déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de mettre sa tête sur celle de Bella. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle demande à Edward s'ils pouvaient descendre regarder un film. Ne pouvant rien refuser à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle faisait cette adorable moue, il accepta immédiatement et décida de la porter jusqu'à la salle de cinéma.

Il la déposa tendrement sur l'immense canapé en cuir noir et se dirigea vers sa gigantesque collection de films. Six étagères de deux mètres chacune étaient remplies de boîtiers de DVD mais il n'avait dû en regarder qu'une vingtaine de sa collection. Elle choisit après quelques minutes d'hésitation un film sur des vampires qu'elle avait demandé à Edward d'acheter pour elle quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'ils faisaient les magasins ensemble. Bien que peu emballé par ce choix, il mit le film en route et retourna aux cotés de Bella qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

**- Tu n'as pas froid ? **Lui demanda-t-il, comme toujours inquiet par son bien être.

**- Non, ne t'en fais.**

Après seulement dix minutes Edward commençait à s'ennuyer et préférait largement regarder Bella qui était, pour lui, cent fois plus intéressante que cette stupide histoire d'amour entre un vampire dépressif et une humaine plus que banale. Il contempla sa peau pale légèrement rose sur ses pommettes, sa bouche naturellement rouge sang, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses longs cils noirs, ses longs cheveux bouclés qu'il aimait tant et pour finir ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Avec un seul regard, Bella pouvait faire passer tant d'émotions qu'elle n'avait parfois pas besoin de lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait qu'il le voyait directement. Il reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé pour réfléchir un instant.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en les revoyant quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait blessé en venant au bar, elle avait d'abord été surprise et aussi heureuse de le voir, mais Edward avait ensuite vu la tristesse s'installait au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Il savait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Si Bella lui demandait de choisir il était évident qu'il allait la choisir. Il n'aimait pas Tanya, alors que même s'il n'arrivait pas à le dire à Bella, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Pourtant, il savait aussi que Tanya lui cachait quelque chose et il voulait absolument savoir quoi. Maintenant, Edward devait savoir si Bella accepterait d'attendre quelques semaines, le temps qu'il fasse des recherches sur sa très chère épouse.

**- A quoi tu penses ?**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé que Bella avait mit le film en pause et qu'elle le contemplait depuis quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'en partie à cause d'elle il devait remettre en question beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais il lui avait déjà assuré qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer désormais, la seule chose dont elle était certaine était que Edward ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et qu'il allait essayer de tout faire de la meilleure façon possible.

**- Au comportement de Tanya, **dit-il franchement. **Elle me cache quelque chose.**

Bella ne se sentait pas vexée qu'il parle d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

**- Peut-être qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? **Demanda-t-elle, intriguée à son tour.

**- Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus.**

**- Elle sait pour nous deux ? **

**- Non, mais mon frère est au courant.**

Il sentit Bella se tendre dans ses bras. Il fut soudainement inquiet, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de rencontrer sa famille.

**- Ton frère ?**

**- Oui, Jasper. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, il est marié avec …**

**- Alice Brandon, enfin Cullen. Je m'en souviens parfaitement de notre rencontre d'ailleurs. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient te voir tu es … sur les nerfs. **

Elle avait essayé de le dire avec tact. Edward lui avait quelques fois parlé de sa relation avec Jasper et il était toujours tendu après une de ses visites. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Edward essayait de cacher discrètement ses mains. Elle se redressa sur le champ et réussit à les attraper alors qu'il allait les mettre derrière son dos. Edward paraissait honteux et elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur ses phalanges.

**- Oh mon dieu ! Edward, comment t'es tu fait ça ?**

Avec l'arrivée de sa maîtresse, Edward avait oublié de bander ses mains.

**- C'est rien Bella.**

**- Ce n'est pas rien !** Répondit-elle en examinant avec attention les mains blessées de l'homme qu'elle aimait. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit ? **

**- Jasper venait de partir, j'avais besoin de décompresser et je me suis un peu trop défoulé en boxant. **

Bella ne parut pas du tout rassurée par cette réponse et semblait au contraire attristée. Edward le remarqua et posa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille.

**- Bella, je n'ai pas mal. C'était stupide mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser, c'était juste un moyen comme un autre pour me détendre. D'accord ?**

Il l'a vit se lever et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec des pansements et du désinfectant.

**- D'accord. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention la prochaine fois, **demanda-t-elle tout en s'occupant de ses blessures.

Elle vit Edward lever les yeux au ciel faussement agacé. Il aimait qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme ça, tout comme elle aimait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Elle attendit sa réponse qui vient dés qu'elle eut fini et qu'elle se soit débarrassée des produits.

**- Je te le promet, bébé.**

**- Bébé ? C'est mignon, **gloussa Bella. **Comment vais-je t'appeler ? Mon sucre d'orge, mon canard ? Poussin ? **

Il grimaça à chaque surnom proposé, faisant encore plus rire la jeune femme qui voulait tout de même rester discrète avec les employés qui étaient dans l'appartement. Elle ne souhaitait pas les réveiller à cause de ses gloussements d'adolescentes.

**- Ne m'appelle pas,** grogna gentiment Edward.

**- Mon cœur ? **Dit Bella qui riait toujours.** Mon Edward. **

**- Tu le dis comme si c'était un nom commun.**

**- Et si c'était vrai ? **

**- Vas-y, éclaire moi. Que signifie-t-il ? **Demanda Edward soudainement intrigué.

**- Homme beau comme un dieu, très intelligent, qui n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'il ressent mais sait le dire par ses gestes ou actions. **

Il resta silencieux et fixa Bella pendant de longues minutes. Elle eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais il lui sourit tout en passant sa main droite sur sa joue qui se rosie instantanément.

**- Il y aurait beaucoup plus de choses à dire sur toi.**

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Oui, je pense que j'aurais du mal à te décrire brièvement. **

**- Essaie quand même, **demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix.

**- Jeune femme magnifique, intelligente, avec plein d'humour, généreuse, timide, cultivée, courageuse.**

Cette description provoqua les rougissements de la jeune femme. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais Edward ne voyait pas ses défauts.

**- Tu ne me vois pas clairement,** souffla-t-elle.

**- Non, tu ne te vois pas clairement. **

Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses mains sur les joues roses de Bella qui le contemplait avec ses immenses yeux de biches.

**- Tu es parfaite Bella. Absolument parfaite.**

**- Edward, crois-moi, je ne suis pas du tout parfaite. Tu ne vois pas mes défauts. **

**- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, durant notre week-end,** dit Edward en souriant. **Remet ton navet. **

**- Ce film est génial ! L'histoire d'amour est si belle, **rajouta Bella en rougissant.

**- Plus belle que la notre ? **Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella rougit encore plus. Pour elle, rien n'était plus beau que la relation qu'elle avait avec Edward. Même si elle en souffrait parfois, même si elle tenait le rôle de la maîtresse sans scrupules. Elle remit le film en route et sentit le bras droit d'Edward s'enrouler autours de ses épaules mais elle était perdue dans les souvenirs de leur première rencontre.

**Flashback – 10 mois auparavant. **

Bella était arrivée à New-York une semaine auparavant. Les cours à NYU ne commençait que deux semaines plus tard, le jour de son anniversaire, mais elle avait souhaité venir plus tôt pour quitter le plus rapidement possible de l'affreuse ville pluvieuse qu'était Forks. Durant deux ans elle avait économisé afin de pouvoir partir à New-York, à l'autre bout du pays, loin de ses parents. Elle n'allait pas leur manquer, elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'était qu'une bouche en plus à nourrir pour eux.

L'appartement minable qu'elle avait réussi à louer dans le Bronx, faute de place sur le campus de l'université, avait déjà été meublé et Bella avait décidé de faire un tour dans Manhattan. Elle s'émerveillait devant chaque boutique, chaque panneau publicitaire gigantesque. Même les gens étaient plus intéressants à New York, quelques minutes auparavant, un homme habillé comme au XVII était venu la saluer en dansant au beau milieu de la rue. Son rêve se réalisait, elle était dans la plus belle ville du pays et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à tout va.

Elle marchait tranquillement, bercée par les voix des New-yorkais comme elle lorsque deux voix plus forte que les autres se firent entendre.

**- Tu te moques de mon frère Alice ! Je le sais très bien !**

**- Tu es simplement jaloux de notre bonheur, Jasper ne me quittera jamais. Il m'aime trop pour ça, et moi j'aime beaucoup trop ton argent et tu peux me faire confiance, un jour il sera à moi. **

Une minuscule femme habillée en tailleur de marque tenait dans ses bras des dizaines de sacs, elle faisait face à un homme gigantesque d'au moins 1 mètre 90 habillé d'un costume gris.

**- Je n'ai pas encore de preuves sur ce que je pense, mais un jour, j'en aurais et crois moi, ma très chère Alice, que tu ne feras pas long feu. Je vais te ruiner et tu retourneras pourrir dans ta ville minable.**

La jeune femme parut ébranlée par les paroles de l'homme d'affaire et s'enfuit, marchant rapidement dans la direction de Bella. Elle allait s'écarter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'a bouscula violemment, provoquant sa rencontre avec le sol.

**- Tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu marches ? **S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

**- Je suis vraiment déso...**

**- Je m'en contrefiche, si jamais je te recroise tu auras des problèmes gamine. **

Trente secondes plus tard elle était déjà loin mais Bella était toujours assise sur le béton. Ses genoux et ses mains lui piquaient et c'est en regardant la surface dure sur laquelle elle était installée qu'elle vit des taches de sang. Son unique jean était à présent déchiré et des larmes se formaient déjà dans ses yeux. En quelques secondes cette affreuse femme avait détruit une des plus belles journées de ma vie.

Elle allait essayer de se relever quand deux bras passèrent sous ses aisselles et la remirent sur ses pieds. Un courant électrique traversa tout son corps. Surprise elle leva la tête et tomba sur les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait jamais vue.

L'homme en face d'elle était un dieu vivant. Ses cheveux étaient couleur cuivre, coiffés avec du gel. Ses yeux couleur émeraude la fascinèrent et elle se sentit presque défaillir. Son nez était droit, aquilin,sa bouche fine et rose ressortait sur sa peau claire. Il l'a dépassait d'une trentaine de centimètres.

**- Vous allez bien ? **Lui demanda-t-il en scrutant son visage.

L'homme parut presque choqué. Il balaya du regard le visage de Bella qui se sentit rougir. Il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et qu'elle arrive à lui répondre.

**- Oui, merci,** répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cette phrase sortit l'homme de sa léthargie. Il enleva immédiatement sa main droite qui touchait encore le visage de Bella et rougit légèrement à son tour. Elle ressentit une sorte de manque en ne sentant plus son contact.

**- Vous êtes blessée, vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'hôpital ? **

**- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi. **

Bella était gênée par l'attention qu'il lui portait. Habituellement un homme comme lui n'aurait jamais posé son regard sur une fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle ; or celui ci ne cessait de la regarder avec beaucoup d'attention.

**- Je vais vous raccompagner, ma voiture est juste là,** dit-il en désignant une limousine blanche garée à quelques mètres de là.

**- Je vous assure, tout va bien. **

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il puisse voir ou elle habitait. Une limousine dans le Bronx était équivalant à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. De plus, les jeunes qui fréquentaient son quartier n'hésiteraient pas à l'agresser pour s'emparer de la voiture et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Bella ressentait le besoin de protéger l'homme qui était en face d'elle, même si elle ne savait toujours pas son nom.

**- Vous êtes vraiment têtue,** répondit-il en souriant. **Je suis Edward Cullen.**

**- Edward Cullen de Cullen Company ? **

Il acquiesça et lui tendit sa main, elle la serra rapidement, ayant presque peur de le salir à cause de ses mains noircies par le sol noir de Manhattan, une autre décharge électrique me traversa.

**- Et vous êtes ?**

**- Isabella Swan.**

**- Et bien mademoiselle Swan, je pense qu'il est grand temps de s'occuper de vos blessures. **

Sans lui demander son avis, il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la poussa délicatement vers la portière arrière de la limousine que Jacob ouvrit immédiatement.

**- Je vous assure, tout va bien, **dit-elle en paniquant.

L'endroit ou elle vivait était loin d'être acceptable et elle avait honte d'emmener un homme aussi beau et distingué que Mr Cullen dans un lieu comme cela.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? **Demanda Mr Cullen, inquiet par sa réaction.

**- Je … Je ne vis pas vraiment dans un endroit respectable et je serais vraiment gênée si vous …**

**- Je me fiche de l'endroit ou vous vivez, je veux juste être sûr et certain que vous allez vous occupez comme il le faut de ses égratignures.**

Bella monta à contre cœur dans la voiture et fut ébahie par le raffinement de l'intérieur. Les banquettes étaient recouvertes de cuir blanc, sur le coté droit se trouvait un énorme bar et elle reconnut plusieurs noms de vins français très connus mais également très chers. Un fauteuil était près d'elle mais Bella se douta que c'était le siège de Mr Cullen et préféra s'installer sur les sièges d'à cotés. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il entra à son tour et qu'il prit immédiatement place dedans. Elle essaya de toucher le moins de choses possibles et se posa doucement sur la banquette.

**- Ou dois-je vous conduire ?** Demanda le chauffeur en abaissant la vitre de séparation.

Elle tourna la tête vers le patron du jeune homme qui attendait sa réponse. Se préparant mentalement à l'humiliation qu'elle allait ressentir en disant là ou elle habitait désormais, elle souffla un grand coup avant de répondre.

**- Dans le Bronx, les appartements Weber. C'est la rue n°...**

**- Jacob connaît ce quartier Mlle Swan, **dit Mr Cullen. **N'est-ce pas, Jacob ?**

**- Oh oui Monsieur ! J'ai grandit là-bas, **ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bella, **dans les appartements Whitlock ! C'est la résidence à coté de la votre. **

Bella lui sourit à travers le rétroviseur, Jacob avait dû sentir son malaise et essayait de faire la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La voiture démarra et le silence revient. Jacob remonta la vitre de séparation et Bella se retrouva en tête à tête avec Mr Cullen qui ne cessait de la regarder. Il l'intimidait énormément. Cet homme était tellement charismatique, sûr de lui, polie, gentleman. C'était la première fois que Bella rencontrait un homme comme lui. La population masculine de Forks était assez réduite mentalement … et physiquement aussi en y repensant bien.

**- C'est très gentil à vous de me ramener Mr Cullen.**

**- Je vous en prie Mlle Swan, appelez moi Edward. **

Bella ne sut pas quoi répondre et commença à rougir fortement. Elle vit que Edward allait parler mais la voix de Jacob l'interrompit.

**- Monsieur Cullen ? Le trafic est affreux à cette heure-ci, le trajet risque de prendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu.**

La jeune femme contempla avec étonnement l'écran sur lequel s'affichait le visage de Jacob tandis qu'il expliquait à son patron par quelles rues il allait devoir passer pour essayer d'éviter les bouchons provoqués par la sortie du travail de la plupart des employés de la ville.

**- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela Jacob, à moins que Mlle Swan ait quelque chose de prévu ce soir, **répondit Edward en reportant son attention sur l'étudiante à ses cotés.

**- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, **dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Il parut satisfait par cette réponse et lui fit un sourire en coin qui provoqua des frissons chez Bella.

**- Tenez nous au courant, Jacob.**

**- Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen, **répondit ce dernier en disparaissant soudainement de l'écran.

Edward se ré-installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de proposer à Bella de boire un verre d'alcool.

**- Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'âge pour consommer légalement de l'alcool**, avoua-t-elle en baissant honteusement les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de relever timidement la tête.

Elle vit la surprise s'installait sur son visage, il est vrai que Bella faisait depuis toujours plus mature que les gens de son âge. Depuis toute petite elle avait dû s'occuper de son père lorsqu'il était trop bourré pour entretenir la maison lorsque sa mère était au travail, elle avait dû vieillir plus rapidement que les autres et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et qu'elle était restée très solitaire.

**- Quel âge as-tu ?** Demanda Edward, oubliant soudainement le vouvoiement qui s'était instauré naturellement.

**- 17 ans, **répondit Bella, **18 ans dans trois semaines, **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir vu les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller.

**- Tu as 17 ans ? **Reprit-il, choqué.

**- Bientôt 18, **répliqua nerveusement Bella.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus et avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains elle parla.

**- D'accord, j'ai compris. Demande à Jacob d'arrêter la voiture, je vais continuer le chemin à pied.**

Bella se mit sur la banquette d'en face, le plus près possible de la portière tout en restant à distance d'Edward. Il se tira violemment les cheveux avant de relever la tête et de la regarder.

**- J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de pervers, j'ai 28 ans et je suis attiré par une gamine de 17 ans, **souffla-t-il mais Bella ne savait pas si cette phrase lui était adressée.

**- J'ai toujours été mature pour mon âge, **ajouta piteusement l'étudiante.

Elle était flattée et surprise de savoir qu'elle plaisait à quelqu'un comme lui. Il était tellement beau, intelligent, parfait. Bella ne se voyait que comme une banale étudiante venue à New-York dans le but de réaliser ses rêves. Évidement il lui plaisait aussi, qui ne pourrait pas être attiré par un homme comme Edward Cullen ?

**- Tu dois me croire fou, on ne se connaît que depuis 15 minutes et je te dis que tu me plais. J'ai 10 ans de plus que toi, je suis fiancé …**

Bella eut un pincement au cœur en apprenant qu'il n'était pas libre. Elle s'était déjà imaginée entrain de se balader au bras d'Edward dans les rues de New York mais elle venait de brusquement revenir sur la terre ferme.

**- Tu l'aimes ?** Demanda-t-elle sans aucune raison.

**- Non, mais les choses ne sont pas si simples.**

Le cerveau de Bella fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Accepterait-elle d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié ? Non, sûrement pas. Accepterait-elle d'être la maîtresse d'Edward ? Absolument. Alors Bella ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui n'avait rien vu venir.

**Fin Flashback.**

**- A quoi penses-tu ? **Demanda Edward qui l'a contemplait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**- A notre première rencontre, **répondit-elle en souriant. **Et à notre premier baiser accessoirement. **

**- 15 minutes et tu étais déjà sous mon charme, **dit-il d'un ton prétentieux seulement pour l'embêter.

**- Tu étais déjà fou de mon corps ! **

**- Fou de toi tout court, **souffla le bel homme. **Tu étais tellement belle. Quand je t'ai relevé et que j'ai croisé tes yeux, mon cœur s'est comme arrêté. **

Bella pouffa pour ne pas pleurer d'émotion face aux paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**- Ne rigole pas,** grogna-t-il avant de continuer.** Notre rencontre est la seule bonne chose que cette peste d'Alice a jamais fait de toute sa vie. Je pourrais presque la remercier pour cela si je ne la haïssais pas à ce point.**

**- Cela ferait sûrement plaisir à ton frère … **

Elle n'avait pas osé le dire très fort même si elle se doutait qu'Edward allait réagir de la même façon que si elle le lui avait crié. Il se leva et refit les cents pas à travers la salle.

**- Je me fiche de faire plaisir à Jasper, cela peut paraître égoïste mais il n'a pas une seule fois imaginé ce que je ressens lorsqu'il vient me demander de l'argent pour elle !**

Edward paraissait réellement blessé et Bella se sentit immédiatement coupable pour avoir abordé ce sujet si délicat pour lui. Voulant à tout prix se rattraper elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit au centre de la pièce.

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, **dit-elle en essayant de croiser son regard.

**- C'est rien mon cœur. **

Bella se sentit fondre en entendant un autre surnom de la part d'Edward. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passait les siens de façon à pouvoir entourer entièrement sa fine taille.

**- Je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai une idée de destination pour notre week-end …**

**- Vraiment ? **Demanda Bella soudainement impatiente.

**- Je crois qu'une certaine Miss Swan, ici présente, a toujours rêvé d'aller dans le Vermont …**

**- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Edward c'est … beaucoup trop. Je ne peux même pas te payer un tiers du voyage !**

**- J'ai investit dans l'immobilier là bas depuis quelques mois, on peut partir gratuitement et dés demain matin en jet privé si tu le souhaites.**

**- En jet privé ?**

**- Tu as un problème avec les jets ?**

**- Pas vraiment, c'est juste la première fois que je vais monté dans l'un d'entre un, **expliqua Bella, un peu gênée.

**- Une autre de tes premières fois avec moi alors, **dit-il en souriant tendrement.t

**- Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! **Répondit-elle en lui tapant doucement le bras avant qu'un problème lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. **Et Tanya ? Comment vas-tu justifier ton absence ? **

**- Un week-end avec la plus belle femme du monde est un bon argument je pense. **

Edward vit un magnifique sourire s'installer sur le visage sa Bella avant qu'elle ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds et qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme 10 mois auparavant.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, mais je travaille déjà sur le chapitre 3. Je vais essayer de le poster avant la rentrée mais je ne peux rien vous promettre ^^. Bref, vos commentaires, positifs comme négatifs, sont tous utiles pour m'aider à progresser, n'hésitez pas ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je tiens à vous remercier, une fois de plus, pour vos reviews, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris ! Même si certains ne laissent pas de review, je vous remercie quand même parce que vous prenez le temps pour lire mes affreux pavés et ce n'est pas rien ;). J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, vos avis sont les bienvenues ! N'oubliez pas que vos conseils m'aident à progresser et à m'améliorer alors surtout n'hésitez pas ! :). **

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love.**

Bella était si heureuse d'être ici qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Cette journée était parfaite. Les affaires de la jeune femme étaient arrivés à l'appartement à 8h précise et ils étaient partis à l'aéroport une heure et demie plus tard pour rejoindre le jet privé d'Edward. Le trajet avait duré deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles ils avaient dormis, enlacés, tentant de rattraper leurs heures de sommeil perdues la veille. Edward avait accepté de laisser ses costumes à 6000 $ chez lui et Bella l'avait même aidé à choisir dans son dressing des vêtements adaptés à leur week-end. Il se retrouvait donc avec des jeans, des bermudas, des t-shirts et des polos qu'il n'avait jamais mit auparavant. Il avait regardé Bella préparer ses affaires, donnant de temps en temps son avis sur une robe ou une jupe qu'elle lui montrait.

Une limousine vint les rejoindre à Burlington mais contre tout attente, l'employé récupéra leurs valises avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Jacob resta avec eux et attendit aux cotés de son patron, ses lunettes noires vissées sur son nez, ses mains derrière son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Aston Martin Vanquish noire arriva en trombe sur le parking privé de l'aéroport de la ville. Un homme gigantesque en sortit et Edward le salua d'un simple hochement de tête.

**- Monsieur**, dit Jacob, **nous devons y aller. James et Laurent vous attendent à votre chalet.**

**- Bien Jacob. **

Il lui tendit simplement la main et ce dernier l'a serra avant de partir rapidement en compagnie de l'autre homme qui ne s'était pas présenté.

Edward enroula son bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'a conduit jusqu'à la portière qui lui avait ouverte afin qu'elle prenne place dans la voiture. Elle contemplait avec de grands yeux l'intérieur en cuir beige de la voiture tandis qu'Edward prenait place au volant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait conduire. Il se pencha vers elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes avant de démarrer.

**- J'ai pensé que cela te plairait d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant que je connais bien.**

**- Encore un quatre étoiles ? **Supposa Bella.

**- Au contraire ! C'est une petite cafétéria ou j'allais souvent lorsque j'étais plus jeune avec mes parents, Jasper et Maria. **

Bella avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'Edward avait grandit ici, dans le Vermont, et plus précisément dans une petite ville nommée Charlotte, là ou ils allaient passer leur week-end. Il paraissait tellement dans son univers à New York qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer vivre ailleurs. Pendant le trajet, elle essayait d'imaginer un Edward plus jeune courant à travers ces forêts magnifiques. Bella trouvait que les paysages qu'elle pouvait admirer depuis la voiture étaient semblables à ceux de Forks et de l'état de Washington, tout était si vert, si naturel.

Il avait écouté avec attention la jeune femme lui racontait des souvenirs de son enfance et fit de même. Edward voulait que Bella connaisse tout de lui, même s'il avouait que la plupart du temps il ne parlait pas vraiment de son passé. Son enfance avait été joyeuse malgré les nombreuses fausses couches de sa mère suite à sa naissance. Carlisle et Esmé avait toujours souhaité avoir d'autres enfants après Jasper et lui, sa mère rêvait d'une petite fille blonde comme son mari mais avec les yeux verts de la famille Platt, mais son rêve ne s'était jamais réalisé.

Esmé avait toujours été plus proche d'Edward que de Jasper, celui-ci passait tout son temps libre avec leur père alors que Carlisle n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention à son deuxième fils. Edward ne s'en était jamais plein, il trouvait son père trop colérique, trop égoïste. Comme pour Tanya et lui, le mariage de ses parents avait été arrangé par leur famille respective. Carlisle était épris de Lucy Platt, la grande sœur d'Esmé, alors que cette dernière était déjà follement amoureuse de lui. Lucy s'était mariée et Carlisle avait finalement accordé un peu d'importance à sa future épouse. Esmé le plaçait sur un piédestal depuis toujours et refusait de voir ses mensonges et ses nombreux défauts. La seule chose qu'elle lui reprochait de temps en temps était qu'il passait trop de temps à son travail.

Bella n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreuses similitudes entre elle et Edward. Leur enfance avait été gâché par deux hommes minables. Elle pouvait entendre le dégoût dans la voix d'Edward lorsqu'il parlait de son père et Bella ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre ressentant exactement la même chose pour le sien.

**- Je pourrais payer l'addition ? **Demanda Bella.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus que 75 dollars sur son compte et qu'en plus Edward ne voudrait pas la laisser dépenser de l'argent pour lui à moins qu'elle le supplie.

**- Bella, **grogna Edward, **tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne payeras jamais quoi que ce soit. **

**- Tu sais, de nos jours les femmes sont égales aux hommes et elles peuvent donc payer le cinéma, ou le restaurant à leur rendez-vous. **

**- Je ne doute pas du fait que tu es mon égale, je dirais même que tu vaux largement plus que moi, mais j'ai été élevé dans un cadre ou les hommes passaient leur temps à chérir leur femme et tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis sur sa, Miss Swan. **

**- Si un jour j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis sur ne serait-ce qu'un seul sujet, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, **répliqua Bella en le regardant tendrement.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de rire en lui attrapant la main jusqu'à leur arrivée au restaurant. L'extérieur était recouvert de bois foncé et une enseigne qui avait l'air d'avoir au mois une centaine d'année clignotait faiblement les mots Nettie's house, certaines lettres restaient éteintes. Malgré l'aspect peu accueillant, Bella savait qu'elle allait s'y sentir bien. Les restaurants que fréquentait habituellement Edward n'était pas vraiment au goût de la jeune femme.

**- J'espère que tu as faim, **dit-il.

Le ventre de Bella se mit à gargouiller à ce moment là, répondant à Edward tout en l'embarrassant en plus. Il ricana une seconde fois avant de sortir de la voiture et de venir se poster près de la portière de sa belle, lui ouvrant la porte et l'aidant même à sortir. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'a guida doucement vers l'entrée du restaurant, la précédant encore une fois pour comme toujours lui ouvrir la porte. Bella se sentait comme la femme la plus importante du monde lorsqu'il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Ils venaient à peine de franchir la porte qu'une jeune femme rousse s'approchait d'eux.

Elle était à couper le souffle malgré son uniforme orange et son tablier, autrefois blanc, jauni par le tabac. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient négligemment jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son nez légèrement retroussé était recouvert de taches de rousseurs comme ses joues et ses pommettes. Elle avait exactement les même yeux qu'Edward.

**- Ne serait-ce pas mon très cher cousin, Edward Cullen ?**

**- Bonjour, Victoria. **

**- Tu es en charmante compagnie, **dit-elle en posant son regard sur Bella.

Elle la regardait, un sourire rassurant fixé sur ses lèvres rouges sang et Bella avait eu le pré sentiment qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre.

**- Mais à moins que Tanya ait rajeunie de quelques années, qu'elle se soit teinte en brune et qu'elle ait perdue quelques centimètres je dirais bien que cette belle demoiselle n'est certainement pas ta femme.**

Bella rougit violemment et voulut retourner dans la voiture pour se cacher mais Edward serra un peu plus sa taille, lui empêchant de bouger.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ma femme. Victoria,** dit-il en se tournant vers Bella,** je te présente Isabella.**

**- Enchantée, Isabella et bienvenue à Charlotte !**

**- Juste Bella, **corrigea la jeune femme. **Merci beaucoup, c'est une très belle ville d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir. **

**- Bella alors, **répéta Victoria en lui souriant encore. **C'est très vert surtout ! J'espère que tu aimes la nature, sinon tu risques de faire une overdose de verdure ici, **dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Bella a grandit dans une ville un peu comme celle-ci, **l'informa Edward.

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Oui, **répondit Bella. **J'ai grandit à Forks, c'est dans la péninsule d'Olympic. La ville la plus pluvieuse du pays, **grogna-t-elle avec amertume.

Victoria rigola en voyant l'air renfrognée de la jeune femme. Elle venait d'apprendre que son cousin était infidèle mais cela ne paraissait pas la choquer plus que ça et Bella commença à se détendre peu à peu.

**- J'ai une table pour vous, au fond de la salle.**

**- Parfait. **

Victoria désigna une table légèrement à l'écart des autres, cachée par un paravent sur lequel était collé une multitude de bout de tissus créant un effet patchwork qui plaisait beaucoup à Bella. Edward entra dans la salle et salua la plupart des clients qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Ayant vu les photos de Tanya dans les journaux, ils regardèrent Bella et elle vit dans leur yeux qu'ils avaient compris qui elle était. La vieille dame à qui Edward faisait la bise à ce moment là me fixa avant de parler.

**- Je préfère celle-là à l'autre blonde !**

Les autres personnes installées avec elle approuvèrent tous vigoureusement et Bella se sentit rougir tandis qu'Edward rigola en la pressant contre lui. Trop intimidée, elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux tandis qu'il la conduisait à leur table. Il lui tira la chaise et la poussa lorsqu'elle fut installée. Il s'installa en face d'elle et caressa tendrement sa main avec son pouce tandis qu'ils choisissaient ce qu'ils allaient manger.

Bella ne cessait de sourire ce qui interpella Edward.

**- Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu sois si heureuse ?** Lui demanda-t-il réellement curieux.

Il savait qu'elle était contente de pouvoir passer un week-end avec lui mais Edward avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

**- On ne peut jamais manger vraiment tranquillement à New-York. Il y a toujours un de tes gardes du corps ou alors on risque de croiser des gens que tu connais et la plupart des habitants de la ville te connaissent et savent que tu es marié alors on ne peut pas se tenir la main, s'embrasser. Ici, ils s'en fichent et c'est vraiment …**

**- Reposant,** finit-il.

**- Exactement le mot que je cherchais. En plus, je te trouve différent ici. Tu es plus serein et détendu,** ajouta Bella en lui souriant.

Quand elle souriait, le cœur d'Edward ratait un battement. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle lui coupait le souffle. Lorsqu'elle souriait, tout son visage le montrait. Cela allait de l'étincelle qui s'allumait dans ses yeux, jusqu'à sa fossette qui apparaissait sur son menton. Sa peau diaphane rougissait légèrement, ses petites taches de rousseurs installées sur son nez et ses pommettes ressortaient légèrement la rendant encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Edward allait lever sa main pour caresser sa peau si douce lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre juste à coté d'eux. Mécontent, furieux même, il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait perturber ce moment d'intimité.

C'était un jeune homme qui devait mesurer 1m70 au grand maximum, ses cheveux étaient blonds et attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui tombait dans son dos. Ses yeux gris clairs, étaient fixés sur Bella et Edward se mit à le haïr instantanément.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Riley et je serais votre serveur,** se présenta-t-il tout en déshabillant Bella du regard. **Avez-vous choisi ?**

**- Prends ce que tu veux, mon cœur, **dit Edward qui retenait difficilement l'envie presque irrésistible de frapper ce fameux Riley.

**- Je vais prendre les raviolis aux champignons, **répondit Bella en évitant de regarder le serveur.

Elle était horriblement mal à l'aise. Bella sentait le regard pesant de Riley sur elle ainsi que la fureur d'Edward. Il n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde comme un morceau de viande, il n'aimait pas qu'un autre homme la regarde tout court d'ailleurs.

**- Très bon choix, Mademoiselle.**

**- Pour moi ce sera une entrecôte avec sa jardinière de légume, à point la viande. **

**- Bien. Un apéritif pour commencer le repas ? **

**- Un whisky pour moi et rajoutez un Ice Tea.**

Riley nota la commande sur son carnet et repartit vers les cuisines en adressant un clin d'œil à Bella. Edward commença à se lever pour lui expliquer qu'on ne s'approchait pas de sa Bella quand elle lui attrapa la main pour l'en empêcher.

**- S'il te plait, Edward. **

Bella le suppliait presque, elle savait que Riley allait trop loin et qu'à un moment ou l'autre Edward allait réellement s'énerver mais elle voulait retarder autant qu'elle le pouvait ce moment inévitable.

**- D'accord, **répondit-il.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce repas avec Bella, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de la peine.

**- Merci.**

**- Je ferais tout pour toi, Bella. **

La jeune femme se leva et rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Edward pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de passer sa main dans ses boucles et respirer son parfum. Ils attendirent en silence, profitant seulement l'un de l'autre.

Le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Bella, embarrassée, décala un peu sa chaise pour ne plus être collée à Edward. Riley ne parut pas gêné de gâcher encore une fois un moment tendre entre les deux amoureux. Il plaça deux sous verres sur la table avant de prendre les verres posés sur son plateau et de les déposer face à eux en souriant à Bella qui posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward pour l'apaiser. La jeune femme pensait qu'il allait partir mais il attrapa une carte dans sa poche et la tendit à Bella.

**- Si jamais ça te tente, on pourrait boire un verre un soir, **proposa-t-il sûr de lui.

**- Je ne suis pas intéressée, **répondit-elle en ignorant son numéro de charme.

Loin d'être découragé, il se mit à sa hauteur.

**- Sérieusement, je sais que tu en as envie. Je t'ai vu me regarder. Alors pourquoi résister ? Si c'est à cause de lui, **dit-il en désignant Edward d'un mouvement de tête, **je peux m'en débarrasser pour toi.**

Bella savait qu'Edward allait craquer dés le premier mot du serveur. Il se leva d'un coup et attrapa Riley pour le remettre debout et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Son plateau tomba au sol dans un grand bruit. Les autres clients ne firent rien et continuèrent leurs conversations. Bella se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'eux.

**- Écoute moi bien, si jamais tu ne fais que simplement la regarder encore une fois, j'exploserais ta jolie petite tête contre ce mur, compris ? **Rugit Edward.

Il tenait fermement le serveur par sa chemise à carreaux et ce dernier le regardait, ses yeux écarquillés, son visage semblait pétrifié.

**- Réponds moi ! **Ordonna-t-il en le secouant.

**- J-j-je vous le pr-promet, Mon-monsieur, **souffla-t-il en paniquant.

**- Parfait. **

Edward ne le lâchait toujours pas et Bella décida d'intervenir. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras d'Edward qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle.

**- Edward, lâche-le s'il-te-plaît.**

Il vit qu'elle était effrayée par sa colère et laissa immédiatement tomber par terre le pauvre Riley qui s'écroula au sol. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et s'excusa tout en déposant des baisers sur toutes les parties de son visage qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le serveur se releva difficilement et s'appuya sur le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

**- Dégage,** grogna Edward à son encontre.

Terrifié, il ramassa son plateau et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans les cuisines. Le couple retourna s'asseoir à table mais l'atmosphère avait changée. Edward ne cessait de s'excuser et Bella restait silencieuse, caressant de temps à autre son visage pour le rassurer.

Elle se demandait si Edward avait réellement le droit d'être jaloux à ce point. Après tout, il était marié et Bella ne lui faisait pas une crise à chaque fois qu'il devait partir rejoindre celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement lorsqu'une femme le regardait un peu trop dans la rue. Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle, or lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exploser à chaque fois. Bella savait que c'était parce qu'il tenait sincèrement à elle, mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Elle ne voyait que lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à se voir.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella, mais il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder et je …**

**- Je sais, Edward. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. **

Il essaya de sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une sorte de grimace. Bella décida de lui changer les idées.

**- Pourquoi Nettie ? **Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

**- Pardon ? **S'exclama Edward, perdu.

**- Pourquoi le restaurant s'appelle Nettie's House ? Est-ce que c'est un nom en l'air ou cela a un rapport avec ta cousine ? **

**- C'est le prénom de ma tante, la petite sœur de ma mère. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Victoria, ma cousine, voulait être styliste, mais Nettie avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir un restaurant, malheureusement son mari, Royce, était gravement malade et elle a passé la moitié de sa vie à s'occuper de lui. Quand elle est morte, Victoria a tout abandonner pour ouvrir ce café. **

**- Elle a abandonné son rêve pour réaliser celui de sa mère ? **Répéta Bella, incrédule.

Edward sourit en réponse. Victoria avait l'impression d'une fille assez superficielle quand on la voyait pour la première fois alors qu'elle était quelqu'un de simple et généreuse. Une porte claqua et la cousine d'Edward débarqua en courant jusqu'à leur table.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Riley ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Il est prostré dans la cuisine et ne veut pas revenir vous servir !**

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'idée d'un Riley pleurnichant dans les jupons de sa patronne tandis qu'Edward affichait un air coupable. Victoria attendait toujours et paraissait perdue.

**- Disons qu'il était un peu trop proche de moi et que ton cousin ne supporte pas vraiment ça,** expliqua timidement Bella.

**- Je vois, **répondit Victoria. **Je vais vous envoyer un autre serveur.**

Elle répartit, penaude. Edward rougissait de plus en plus et Bella fut immédiatement attendrie. Il était rare qu'il soit gêné par quelque chose mais cela ne le rendait que plus humain à ses yeux.

**- Edward, ne te rend pas malade pour ça. Ne gâche pas notre premier jour de vacance.**

**- J'ai honte de mon attitude. Tu sais te contrôler, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Notre histoire est déjà assez difficile comme cela, tu as toutes les raisons pour vouloir me quitter et mes défauts ne te donnent sûrement pas envie de rester avec moi. Je dois changer, mais dés que j'essaye, mes efforts tombent à l'eau. Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qu'il te faut. **

**- Tu es ce que je veux, **dit fermement Bella. **Tu es celui que j'aime, tu me rends heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux. Je sais que tu es le meilleur pour moi. Tu fais toujours tout pour moi, tu prends soin de moi. Edward, tu as mit ta vie entre parenthèse pour moi ! Tu remets toute ta vie en question pour que l'on soit ensemble ! Et surtout, je t'aime. **

Edward ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle et totalement démesurée. Qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mériter quelqu'un comme elle ? Si belle, intelligente, parfaite … Bella s'approcha encore une fois de l'homme qu'elle aimait et se colla contre son corps chaud et rassurant. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle embrassait sa mâchoire.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement, les plats étaient délicieux et la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était contagieuse. Leur nouveau serveur, Nahuel, fut très professionnel et souriant. Victoria s'excusa encore une fois de l'attitude de Riley lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant et Edward la rassura et lui promit que cela ne les empêcherait pas de revenir avant leur départ.

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette après-midi ?** Demanda Bella lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur voiture.

**- Une surprise pour toi, **répondit-il en souriant.

**- Comment tu as fait ? On ne s'est pas quitté depuis hier soir ! **S'exclama la jeune fille incrédule.

**- Tu as un sommeil vraiment profond. Tes petits ronflements ont du cacher ma voix lorsque j'étais au téléphone. **

Bella rougit violemment et Edward en profita pour démarrer le véhicule et mettre ses RayBan sur son nez aquilin.

**- Je ne ronfle pas,** grommela-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**- Bien sûr que si ! C'est craquant tu sais, on dirait un chaton. **

Il rigola en voyant l'air embarrassé de Bella et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et passa le reste du trajet à s'émerveiller par la beauté de la petite ville de Charlotte. La jeune femme allait demander à Edward s'ils pourraient faire une balade dans la forêt pendant leur séjour lorsqu'elle vit la vitesse à laquelle il conduisait.

**- Edward, ralentis.**

**- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais parfaitement bien conduire, en plus il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, ils sont tous entrain de manger chez ma cousine ou au travail. **

**- Edward, s'il-te-plaît. Ralentis, **lui demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant fortement à son siège, plantant ses ongles dans le cuir.

Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux et son souffle qui se coupait. Il voulait simplement lui montrer le chalet et lui offrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait préparé pendant qu'elle dormait. Edward savait qu'elle allait rechigner mais il souhaitait qu'elle puisse être traitée comme la princesse qu'elle était pendant quelques heures.

Il tourna la tête en souriant pour lui donner des indices sur sa surprise et vit Bella qui sanglotait silencieusement en regardant la route.

**- Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

**- Je t'en supplie, Edward. Arrête toi. **

Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir, Edward fit une embardée à droite et se gara sur le bas cotés. Il arracha presque sa ceinture de sécurité et courut vers la portière de Bella pour l'ouvrir. La jeune femme était toujours pétrifiée. Son regard fixé sur le sentier qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant eux. Edward la détacha et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle respirait encore difficilement et il commençait à paniquer à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bella comme ça.

**- Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-elle en le regardant timidement.

**- Ne t'excuse pas. **

**- Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir un peu ici avant de repartir ? **

Elle leva ses grands yeux de biches vers lui et il ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Edward de lui refuser ça.

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Merci, **répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe après qu'Edward ait été fermé la voiture. Il s'assit et Bella vint s'allonger à ses cotés, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

**Flashback – 3 ans plus tôt.**

**- Monte,** grogna-t-il en claquant sa portière.

Bella grimpa dans la voiture en tenant son poignet gauche. Elle venait de tomber durant le cours de gym et s'était fait mal à cause d'une mauvaise réception. Son poignet avait doublé de volume et prenait une couleur peu rassurante. La direction du lycée avait donc décidé d'appeler son père pour qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait passé la journée à boire et Bella avait eu la honte de sa vie lorsqu'il était arrivé en titubant dans l'infirmerie de l'établissement. Il empestait l'alcool mais personne n'avait rien dit, après tout il était le chef Swan, cela les arrangeait bien lorsqu'il fermait les yeux sur leurs excés de vitesse.

**- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? Venir te chercher parce que t'es pas foutu de faire un pas devant l'autre sans tomber par terre ? **Lui demanda-t-il en accélérant.

**- Je suis désolé, papa. Je leur ai dit de ne pas te déranger mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutés, **répondit l'adolescente qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

**- Tu ne sais faire que ça, me pourrir la vive. C'est ta mère qui voulait un enfant, elle en parlait toute la journée. Elle ne me laissait pas tranquille, j'ai cédé pour avoir la paix. J'ai jamais pensé que tu me décevrais à ce point. **

Charlie avait passé la vitesse supérieure et fonçait sur les petits chemins de Forks. Bella ne savait pas comment réagir. Les paroles de son père raisonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Son cœur saignait et la conduite de son père la terrifiait.

**- Papa, arrête toi, s'il-te-plaît.**

Il ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux sur la route tandis que son pied ne quittait pas la pédale d'accélération. Il doublait les voitures les unes après les autres, les obligeant à s'arrêter soudainement. L'adolescente sanglotait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée de toute sa vie. Son père n'avait certes jamais été affectueux avec elle, l'ensemble des souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait étaient en rapport avec sa mère. Elle avait pris soin d'elle depuis toujours mais Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer son père.

Le chef Swan tourna la tête afin de cracher un peu plus de venin à sa fille quand il doubla une voiture sans voir arriver celle d'en face.

**- Papa !** Hurla Bella.

Plusieurs klaxons se firent entendre et Charlie tourna brusquement le volant vers la droite pour éviter de justesse le véhicule. Il freina soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains collées au volant. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire et restait pétrifiée, comme son père. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard et sortit en courant de la voiture. Il ne descendit pas pour tenter de la rattraper.

Elle partit seule à l'hôpital et le docteur Gerandy s'occupa de son poignet avant d'accepter de la laisser dans son bureau pour attendre l'heure où sa mère finissait de travailler.

Elles rentrèrent ensemble à la maison, deux heures plus tard. Renée prépara le repas.

A compté de ce moment, elle ne monta plus jamais en voiture avec lui.

**Fin Flashback. **

Edward ne fit pas de commentaires sur l'attitude de son père ce jour-là. Il lui demanda simplement s'ils pouvaient reprendre la route et elle accepta en silence, les joues rosies par la gêne de leur avoir fait perdre autant de temps à cause d'un traumatisme stupide lié à son adolescence.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à monter dans la voiture car ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu. Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, il l'attacha et ferma lui même la portière avant de prendre place derrière le volant et de démarrer doucement. L'espace entre les deux sièges étaient minime et Bella se déplaça légèrement afin de poser un baiser sur la joue mal rasée d'Edward. Elle le sentit sourire et cela déclencha le sien.

Elle mit la musique en route et trouva une station qui passait de la musique classique. La jeune femme savait qu'il adorait ce style musical et monta le son avant de se remettre à sa place, pour laisser Edward conduire tranquillement, et d'appuyer sa tête sur la vitre dans l'espoir de réussir à dormir encore un peu.

Le chalet était dans la ville, mais Edward avait préféré le construire un peu plus à l'écart, dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas souhaité avoir de voisins et se sentait mieux seul. Bella sentait qu'elle allait être mal à l'aise à cause de tout ce luxe qui allait certainement l'entourer lorsqu'ils arriveraient, mais Edward allait tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien, comme à son appartement.

Une demie heure plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Bella eut le souffle coupé.

Le chalet était gigantesque, il faisait la taille de l'immeuble dans lequel elle habitait il y a encore 24 heures. Comment Edward pouvait-il avoir un chalet de 4 étages dans le Vermont ?

**- Alors,** demanda-t-il à Bella, **qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- C'est magnifique Edward !**

**- Je savais que tu allais aimer, **dit-il en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

Bella lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre et commença à courir dans le jardin qui entourait le chalet. Edward la suivit, même s'il se trouvait trop vieux pour jouer à ça, tant que Bella était heureuse, il pouvait tout faire. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle se retrouvait face à son dos et en profita pour pincer toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle ne put retenir un rire en le sentant gigoter dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à ses petits doigts.

**- Aie ! Bella, Bella ! Continues comme ça et je te jure que je t'emmène faire les magasins pendant une après-midi entière.**

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car Bella stoppa tout mouvement. Faire les boutiques avec Edward était très gênant pour elle. Le moindre vêtement qu'elle regardait, la moindre chaussure finissait inéluctablement dans leur panier. Il tenait à acheter absolument tout et même si Bella aimait ce qu'il lui offrait, elle avait l'impression d'être une affreuse croqueuse de diamant mais Edward lui interdisait de se voir de la sorte.

**- C'est pas juste ! Tu connais mes points faibles, **dit Bella en boudant.

Edward savait parfaitement la tête qu'elle faisait à ce moment là. Sa lèvre inférieure ressortait légèrement et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tout ce qui bougeait. Il adorait son expression lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

**- Tu connais le mien, **répondit-il en la posant à terre avant de la retourner.

**- Toi, Edward Cullen, propriétaire d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays, a un point faible ? **

**- Oui, tu es mon point faible. **

Bella se perdit dans ses yeux et, aimantée, elle leva sa main droite pour la passer dans les cheveux cuivrés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses grandes mains encerclèrent son visage de porcelaine et elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Edward décida de la relâcher avant de vouloir plus que de simples baisers.

**- Rentrons, nos affaires ont déjà été rangées mais je dois te parler de ta surprise.**

Encore essoufflée, Bella mit quelques secondes avant de réagir aux paroles d'Edward et d'acquiescer. Ses jambes allaient s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre et il passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos et la porta comme une jeune mariée. Par réflexe elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et posa un chaste baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Edward monta facilement les escaliers et Bella ouvrit la porte pour eux. Il la remercia d'un sourire en faisant quelques pas avant de la déposer dans l'entrée.

Si l'extérieur donnait l'impression d'une maison de vacance familiale, l'intérieur était à l'opposé. Du marbre blanc était posé au sol et Bella eut peur de le tacher avec ses chaussures salies par la terre et l'herbe. Edward lui fit faire une rapide visite des lieux et la modernité des lieux étonnait Bella mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement le style d'Edward dans cette décoration très sobre. Il n'y avait qu'une photo en grand format sur un des murs.

Edward posait aux cotés de sa mère, ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux si particulière et les même yeux verts. Son frère, Jasper, que Bella avait déjà vu en photo, se tenait près de Carlisle, leur père. Un autre homme brun à la musculature impressionnante se tenait à la gauche d'Esmée, une jeune femme blonde avait ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, de longues cicatrices blanches partaient de son cou et s'arrêtaient à son coude, l'air heureux qu'elle arborait contrastait de façon étrange avec les marques de son corps. Victoria avait sa main sous son bras et souriait elle aussi, une femme et un homme qui devaient certainement être ses parents se tenaient près d'elle.

La jeune femme fut choquée par la différence entre les Masen et les Cullen. Edward ne ressemblait à rien à son père et Jasper n'avait aucun trait commun avec sa mère non plus. L'unique chose qui les reliait était leur peau blanche.

Le décors rendait la photo encore plus belle. Le clan Cullen posait devant un immense château. Bella allait demander à Edward si la demeure appartenait à ses parents quand il prit la parole.

**- Le brun s'appelle Emmett, c'est mon cousin et la femme qui est à coté de lui s'appelle Rosalie, **dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom, **c'est elle qui m'a appelé lorsque j'étais avec toi au bar. Elle voulait que je l'aide à organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Em'. Le château appartenait à Edward Sénior, mon grand-père, il l'a légué à ma mère à sa mort. **

Elle n'osa pas demander pourquoi ni Alice, ni son autre tante Lucy n'était pas sur la photo. Edward vit qu'elle se posait des questions mais en un regard elle comprit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Il regarda l'heure et décida qu'il était temps de combler sa belle. Il se mit face à elle et lui sourit, fier de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

**- Victoria connaît une dirigeante du Sterling Leisure Spa qui est à Burlington. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour avoir un rendez-vous, tu y vas demain matin, à midi je viens te cherche et je t'emmène au restaurant puis je te ramène là bas et tu y passes aussi l'après-midi. **

Bella était horrifiée. Une heure dans ce genre d'endroit coûtait dans les 600 $, une journée entière était hors de prix. Edward caressa sa joue et se retourna pour prendre un coffret blanc, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, sur la table basse. De là elle pouvait voir l'écriture dorée de Tiffany's scintillait légèrement.

**- Je t'ai aussi acheté un petit cadeau. Avant que tu ne t'énerves, **dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, **ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais dés que je l'ai vu, je t'ai imaginé le portant et j'étais obligé de l'acheter. Tu n'avais pas voulu l'essayer, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour te l'offrir. **

Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit lentement la boite qu'il tenait délicatement. Bella mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant un cri. Le collier recouvert de diamants brillait de mille feu sous la lumière des projecteurs du salon d'Edward. Il était magnifique mais rappelait vainement quelque chose à Bella. Quelques semaines plutôt, ils avaient fait un tour dans l'Upper East Side, un jour ou Tanya était à une conférence à Chicago. Edward avait insisté pour rentrer dans une des boutiques de la marque. Il lui avait demandé d'essayer un pendentif et lui avait acheté même si elle s'y était fermement opposé. Le tiffany enchant scroll pendant coûtait précisément 27 815 $ et Bella n'avait osé le sortir de sa boite que lorsqu'Edward l'avait emmené à l'opéra.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pousse vraiment un cri, se souvenant soudainement du collier qui se trouvait devant elle, et son prix. Il avait été le premier choix d'Edward mais Bella avait piqué une crise, comme une enfant, pour qu'il craque et abandonne l'idée.

**- Edward, tu es fou ! **S'écria-t-elle avant de rougir soudainement en le voyant froncer les sourcils, ses yeux attristés.

Lui crier dessus n'était pas vraiment le bon moyen pour le remercier de lui avoir acheté un collier à 60 000 $.

**- Il ne te plaît pas ?** Demanda-t-il, confus. **Je me souviens de ta réaction lorsque tu l'as vue dans la vitrine, je pensais que tu l'avais aimé.**

Bella était tombé amoureuse de ce collier à l'instant ou elle l'avait vue dans la boutique. Il était tellement beau qu'elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir autour de son cou un jour. Dans son monde, on ne dépensait pas autant d'argent pour un simple bijoux, les colliers qu'elle avait ne coûtait que 20 $ grand maximum.

**- Il est sublime, vraiment. Et je l'aime beaucoup mais … **commença Bella.

**- Mais quoi ? **

**- Edward, tu dois comprendre que dépenser 60 000 $ pour moi ce n'est absolument pas normal, **lui expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Furieux, il reposa la boite sur la table et marcha à travers la pièce, comme un animal sauvage enfermé dans une cage.

**- Je me fous que ce ne soit pas '' normal '' Isabella ! **Rugit Edward. **Je voulais te faire sourire, je voulais juste voir un putain de sourire sur ton visage ! Il faut croire que je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec toi, dés que j'essaye de te faire plaisir, de te rendre heureuse, tu réagis d'une manière totalement différente de celle que j'imaginais.**

**- Tu sais que j'aime tes cadeaux. Je suis juste mal à l'aise, je ne peux rien t'offrir en retour …**

Il fut devant elle en une seconde, encerclant son visage avec ses immenses mains. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Bella fut submergée par les sentiments qu'elle pouvait y lire.

**- Tu es mon cadeau. Tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce dont j'ai besoin.**

**- Je ressens la même chose, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. **

Edward la lâcha et repartir loin d'elle.

**- Donc, tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau, **souffla-t-il, déçu.

**- Mets toi à ma place, je ne peux pas porter un collier qui vaut 60 000 $ ! Avec quoi je pourrais le mettre ? Mes t-shirts minables ? Mes jeans troués ? Edward, tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois.**

**- J'ai envie de dépenser mon argent pour toi, et je continuerais à le faire, **répondit fermement Edward.

**- Et bien vas-y ! **cria Bella. **Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu gaspilles ton argent pour rien ?!**

**- J'ai le droit de gaspiller mon argent pour la femme que j'aime !**

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de hurler. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et Bella sentit des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux avant de dévaler ses joues à toute vitesse. Les mots qu'elle attendait depuis des mois venaient à peine de sortir, et même s'ils avaient été hurlés pendant une dispute cela ne gâchait en rien leur beauté.

**- Redis-le, **murmura-t-elle. **S'il-te-plaît, Edward ! Redis-le !**

**- Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime. **

Bella lui fit le sourire le plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vu avant de courir se jeter dans ses bras. Edward la fit tourner dans les airs avant de poser fermement ses lèvres. Il plongea ensuite son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira longuement, sans se lasser de son parfum floral et délicieux.

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je t'aime tellement …**

Désormais, il se fichait de ce qu'il allait se passer lors de leur retour à New-York, tant qu'ils s'aimaient, rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;). Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier désormais vue que la rentrée approche à grand pas et que mes études passent avant tout, je pense que vous comprenez ! J'ai quelques idées pour le prochain chapitre mais je dois vous avouer que ces temps-ci je passe plus de temps dans ma piscine qu'à me creuser les méninges devant mon ordi ^^' ! **

**J'ai une petite idée, j'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec mes lecteurs ;) Alors à partir de maintenant, je vais vous poser une question à chaque chapitre, j'espère que vous allez jouer le jeu :D. Si ça vous intéresse, je répondrais également à cette question lors de la publication de mon prochain chapitre :).**

**Avez-vous une petite manie, ou une mauvaise habitude que vos proches ne supportent pas ? ;). **

**Bisous à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance et que vous profitez bien de ces deux dernières semaines avant le retour à la vie normale :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! :) Je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis un loooooooooong moment ^^' ! Pour ma défense, j'ai pas mal de boulot et ce n'est pas vraiment facile de se mettre dans le rythme ;). J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, j'ai travaillé un bon moment dessus, j'essaye de ne pas faire trop de fautes d'orthographes mais bon je suis humaine donc ne soyez pas trop dure ! :)**

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love.**

Edward contemplait avec admiration Bella entrain de dormir. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça car elle avait tendance à dire des choses compromettantes dans son sommeil mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était si belle dans ces moments-là, encore plus qu'habituellement. Son visage était parfaitement détendu, ses cheveux bouclés se baladaient sur l'oreiller au grès de ses mouvements et son corps chaud était collé à celui d'Edward.

Il l'avait récupéré au SPA il y a une heure à peine et elle s'était endormie dans la voiture dés qu'elle y était entrée si bien qu'il avait dû la porter jusqu'à leur chambre, sous les regards attendris de son personnel. Bella avait fait la connaissance de James et Laurent la veille et ils étaient immédiatement tombés sous le charme de la demoiselle. James avait rassuré son patron en lui disant qu'elle lui rappelait Irina, sa petite sœur qui était aussi la petite amie de Laurent.

Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte de leur chambre et Edward se redressa, alerte. Il sortit doucement du lit, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa belle, avant de s'approcher de la porte et de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir James qui le regardait, gêné.

**- Monsieur Cullen, je suis navré de vous déranger en pleine nuit, mais votre frère vient d'appeler en urgence, il tient à vous parler immédiatement.**

Edward se retourna pour lire l'heure inscrite sur le réveil et vit qu'il était 2 heures du matin. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour essayer de se calmer, en vain. Jasper devait sûrement avoir encore besoin d'argent. Il attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila rageusement avant de suivre son employé qui le guida jusqu'au bureau.

James fut congédié d'un signe de la main et ce dernier partit rapidement, s'excusant une dernière fois de ce dérangement nocturne. Edward souffla profondément avant de prendre le combiné du téléphone.

**- Jasper,** le salua-t-il brièvement.

**- Edward, quelqu'un a essayé de pirater les comptes de l'entreprise. Kate et Gareth sont déjà sur le coup, ils essayent de remonter les pistes pour retrouver le hacker, mais ils pensent avoir à faire à un professionnel, **dit-il en un souffle. **Dix hommes se sont introduis dans le bâtiment, rien n'a été volé mais ils ont saccagés nos bureaux ainsi que quelques salles de conférences . Je suis sur place, tout est sous contrôle mais j'ai préféré te prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward. **

La culpabilité rongea soudainement Edward. Malgré leurs différents, Jasper lui était toujours fidèle et dévoué. Il se doutait qu'Alice n'avait pas dû le laisser partir facilement, surtout à cette heure-ci, mais pour Jasper l'entreprise était sacrée. Il n'avait jamais souhaité être le chef, il voulait juste avoir une place dans ce que fondait son frère et il avait choisi de s'occuper de la sécurité. Et même si il avait visiblement raté quelque chose en laissant ces individus pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'entreprise, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

**- Tu es sûr de gérer ça tout seul ? Je peux rentrer dans la mâtiné si tu le souhaite.**

**- Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. La police s'est rendue chez Angela pour réquisitionner son ordinateur. On saura dés demain si elle est impliquée ou pas dans cette affaire. Je vais t'envoyer d'ici une dizaine de minutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. **

**- Bien, merci beaucoup. Je rentre demain.**

**- Je t'en prie, c'est normal, après tout c'est moi qui ai merdé. Profite bien de ton week-end avec elle. **

**- Comment es-tu au courant ? **Grogna Edward, soudainement plus agressif.

**- Nanny ne sait pas mentir. Je suis venu hier pour m'excuser et elle m'a dit que tu étais partit en voyage d'affaire, malheureusement son sourire l'a trahie. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle est tellement heureuse pour toi que ça en devient contagieux. **

Il secoua la tête en revoyant Elizabeth les joues rougis par le plaisir lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il partait en week-end avec Bella. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Tanya, bien trop superficielle et bête à son goût.

**- Je serais de retour lundi, si jamais il y a encore un problème ; appelle moi immédiatement.**

**- Tu rentrerais si jamais je te le demandais ? **

Edward s'imagina entrain de dire à Isabella qu'ils devaient rentrer à cause d'un problème à son entreprise et la réponse lui vint instantanément à l'esprit.

**- Non. Elle est tellement heureuse d'être ici que je ne pourrais pas lui gâcher ça.**

**- Est-ce que tu vas quitter Tanya pour elle ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Edward, **dit Jasper en soupirant. **Je suis ravi de te savoir si heureux, mais ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle a 18 ans, Edward ! 18 ans ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut une relation sérieuse avec toi ? Et puis ça dure depuis combien de temps cette pseudo relation amoureuse ? 1 mois ?**

Il agrippa son bureau en bois d'une main et serra fortement pour tenter de se calmer. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer son histoire avec Bella. Encore moins son frère qui n'était pas capable d'avoir une vie amoureuse saine.

**- Alors, Edward ? Tu ne réponds pas parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle …**

**- 10 mois.**

Jasper ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, stupéfait par l'aveu de son frère.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je vois Bella depuis 10 mois. **

**- Edward, tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Tanya, mais ça va venir, vous allez être heureux ensemble.**

**- Non. Je ne vais pas arrêter de voir Bella. Je l'aime, Jasper. Et si tu ne veux pas comprendre ça, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. **

**- Imagine la réaction de Tanya ! Elle est folle de toi ! Tu es trop bornée, tu ne connais rien à l'amour !**

**- Venant de quelqu'un qui se fait manipuler depuis des années par une garce égocentrique je trouve cela un peu osé. **

Edward raccrocha violemment. Il savait que Jasper pouvait tout raconter à leur parent, mais il ne supportait plus de se cacher. Bella méritait quelqu'un de bien, et il ferait tout pour le devenir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fixa le bureau en chêne jusqu'à ce que des grattements contre le porte se firent entendre.

**- Edward ? **Dit une petite voix encore endormie.

Bella ouvrit la porte et Edward fut immédiatement attendri par l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux encore voilés par le sommeil étaient à moitié ouverts. La chemise d'Edward dans laquelle elle avait souhaitée dormir lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, dévoilant ses longues jambes blanches aux yeux de son amoureux.

**- Tu m'avais promit de ne pas travailler,** marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau, les lèvres boudeuses comme une enfant.

**- Je sais bébé, mais Jasper m'a appelé pour une affaire urgente. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? **

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas. **

Il lui tendit la main afin de l'attirer à lui et de l'installer sur ses genoux. Bella passa instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlé d'Edward. Il grogna de plaisir et se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Il la lâcha à contre cœur quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Bella commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ne pouvant pas s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau il déposa de doux baisers sur le reste de son visage, attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

**- Tu dois retourner à New-York ? **Demanda Bella même si elle redoutait sa réponse.

Un week-end entier avec Edward était quelque chose de si rare qu'elle serait vraiment déçue si jamais ils devaient repartir chez eux, dans cette grande ville ou tout le monde savait qu'Edward Cullen était mariée à Tanya Denali, maintenant Cullen.

**- Bella, rien ne me ferait retourner à New-York. C'est notre moment, **dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Merci, Edward. **

Il vit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses beaux yeux bruns et décida de changer de sujet. Il savait pertinemment que Bella s'attendait à ce qu'il la laisse tomber comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines auparavant. Edward s'était comporté comme un salaud, et lorsqu'il était venu la voir au bar, il était prêt à se jeter à ses pieds afin de la supplier de le pardonner, mais Bella, fidèle à elle-même, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, trop amoureuse de lui pour renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait paniqué en entendant que ses parents prévoyaient le mariage dans les trois semaines qui allaient suivre et avait du coup était peu attentif à la déclaration de Bella.

**- Tu ne veux pas revenir te coucher ?**

**- Non, pas tout de suite. Je vais régler deux, trois affaires avant. **

Edward savait qu'elle allait être déçue, mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer à New-York.

**- D'accord, mais ne soyez pas trop long Mr Cullen, **lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de quitter la pièce.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, comme hypnotisé par la vision enchanteresse de Bella portant sa chemise. Elle ferma la porte et il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que son frère lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda l'horloge qui était au dessus de la cheminée et vit que Jasper avait normalement déjà envoyé les vidéos depuis quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers son bar et se servit un verre de scotch avant de revenir s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Edward alluma à contre cœur son Mac Book, songeant à sa Bella qui était en ce moment même dans leur lit, attendant sûrement qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Il se promit de mettre le moins de temps possible tandis que la page d'accueil de son ordinateur s'affichait. Il ne perdit pas de temps et cliqua rapidement sur sa messagerie. Il vit avec soulagement le nom de son frère apparaître et fut ravie de voir que malgré leur petite querelle, Jasper avait tout de même transféré les vidéos.

La première commença à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Une dizaine de silhouettes apparurent soudainement, quatre d'entre eux avaient l'air de monter la garde tandis que les autres enfonçaient la porte de l'immeuble avec des pied de biche. Un d'entre eux se tenaient à l'écart et semblaient donner des ordres aux autres. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et l'un deux sortit un badge avant de le glisser dans la fente qui permettait d'ouvrir l'ascenseur. La vidéo s'arrêta là et Edward visionna les autres à la suite.

Les quatre suivantes montraient les braqueurs saccager chacune des pièces une par une, sans problèmes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Edward et qu'ils ne déclenchent l'alarme. L'un d'entre eux laissa tomber une carte blanche par terre et Edward put reconnaître les badges que chacun de ses employés possédaient, avant que l'homme ne le ramasse et qu'ils partent en courant, deux voitures noires méconnaissables venant les chercher avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Une heure plus tard, Edward était furieux. Ces enfoirés étaient venus dans son entreprise, avaient détruits ce qu'il avait mis 10 ans à construire. Il avait envie de hurler. Un détail lui échappait, il en était certain mais il était parfaitement incapable de dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Quelque chose lui semblait familier, trop familier.

**- Tu es un crétin, Cullen !** Marmonna-t-il en se rendant compte que sa merveilleuse petite-amie s'était certainement endormie en l'attendant.

**- Je ne peux qu'approuver. **

Edward sursauta et se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de sa cousine. Elle était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, un peignoir vert comme ses yeux enroulé autour de son corps.

**- Vic' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Lui demanda-t-il en se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

Victoria rougit légèrement face au sourire moqueur de son cousin. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était là, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il faut dire que la discrétion n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que la jeune femme maîtrisait parfaitement.

**- Je suis venue voir James.**

**- Tu rends souvent visite aux gens à 3 heures du matin ? **

**- Imbécile ! **Cracha-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé en cuir présent dans la pièce.

D'un coup d'œil elle lui indiqua la place vacante à ses cotés. Se doutant qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire il lui obéit en silence. Victoria parla à l'instant ou il s'installa.

**- Tu aimes vraiment Bella, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Ce que je croyais ressentir pour Tanya, ce n'est rien à coté de ça. C'est tellement plus fort que je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. **

**- Edward, elle a l'air très amoureuse de toi aussi …**

**- Mais ? **

**- Mais tu es marié à Tanya. Tes parents ne savent pas pour Bella j'imagine, ils seront tellement déçus en apprenant que tu la trompe depuis des mois et que tu n'as même pas essayé de faire fonctionner votre couple.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse Vic' ? Rester avec Tanya et être malheureux pour le reste de ma vie ? Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de Bella. Je dois l'avoir avec moi, sinon je deviens fou. **

**- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi !**

Edward n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa cousine venait de dire. Depuis toujours Victoria avait une des personnes qui étaient toujours derrière lui, à le soutenir quoi qu'il fasse. Or, elle ne paraissait pas convaincue par sa relation avec Bella.

**- Edward, j'aime beaucoup Bella. Elle est adorable et elle a l'air de te faire du bien, mais elle n'a que 18 ans ! Te rends-tu compte du scandale que cela fera quand les journaux sauront que Edward Cullen, le directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays, sort avec une gamine de 10 ans de moins que lui ? Tanya sait comment se comporter en société, elle est de ce milieu, Bella ne connaît pas les manières à adopter lors d'une soirée mondaine. Ton bonheur est ce qu'il y a de plus important, Edward, ****et je ne sais pas si c'est avec Bella que tu le trouveras. **

**- Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je me fiche de que les autres vont penser, tant que je suis avec elle, je vais bien.**

Victoria soupira en baissant la tête. Edward allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle le devança.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là en pleine nuit ? N'as-tu pas une jolie demoiselle dans ton lit ?**

**- Jasper m'a appelé, il y a eu quelques problèmes à New-York, **dit-il en se levant et en retournant vers son bureau pour regarder une énième fois les vidéos.** 10 hommes se sont introduis dans l'immeuble de l'entreprise et ont détruits plusieurs salles de conférences et bureaux.**

**- Je peux voir ? **

**- Si ça te fais plaisir, je les regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose me dérange, je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. **

Victoria s'approcha et regarda attentivement les vidéos avec lui avant de se figer en voyant les voitures.

**- Edward, on dirait la voiture de Jasper. **

**- Quoi ? **S'écria-t-il en mettant la vidéo sur pause avant de zoomer.

Il réussit par miracle à discerner la plaque et tomba dans son fauteuil en reconnaissant les chiffres.

**- Ce n'est pas la voiture de Jasper.**

**- Bien. A qui appartient cette voiture alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

**- C'est celle d'Alice. **

**OoO**

**- Bella ? Bella, réveille toi mon cœur**, murmura Edward à son oreille en l'embrassant tendrement.

**- Non, je veux encore dormir … **

**- Et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir te laisser te reposer plus longtemps, mais j'ai appelé l'université, tu as rendez-vous demain pour ta ré-insertion, on doit repartir à New-York. **

**- Quelle heure est-il ? **Grommela Bella.

**- Un peu plus de midi, **répondit Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme montre en argent fixée à son poignet gauche.

**- Je veux pas retourner à la fac, **dit-elle en ouvrant un peu les yeux. **Je veux passer mes journées avec toi. **

**- J'aimerais beaucoup aussi, mais tu finirais par te lasser de moi.**

**- Jamais, **répondit-elle en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Edward rigola avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Une de ses activités préférées était de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Il pensait partir plutôt dans la matinée mais en voyant Bella dormir si profondément, il n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller. A la place il s'était occupé de leur retour et avait appelé le directeur de l'université, lui graissant généreusement la patte pour que Bella puisse reprendre les cours sans être sanctionnée.

Après quelques minutes le directeur accepta joyeusement le chèque a plusieurs zéros que lui proposa Edward, qui accepta également de financier les réparations dont l'établissement avait besoin depuis longtemps. Il savait que Bella n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il venait de faire, mais son avenir passait avant tout. Edward était certes un peu trop protecteur avec elle, mais il était avant tout fou d'elle.

**- Ne bouge pas, je t'amène le petit-déjeuner au lit,** dit-il fièrement avant de quitter la chambre en courant sous le rire joyeux de Bella.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Personne ne l'avait traité aussi bien auparavant. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été vraiment aimants avec elle, même sa mère qui ne cessait de dire qu'elle l'avait ardemment désirée ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention, plus concentré sur Charlie que sur sa fille.

Bella avait du mal à se faire à autant de soins. Elle n'avait qu'une seule peur : décevoir Edward. Elle craignait qu'il n'en attende trop de sa part et qu'il ne finisse par s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante timide et peu sûre d'elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'angoisser plus longtemps car Edward arriva, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, et un gigantesque plateau débordant de nourriture dans ses bras musclés. Il le déposa sur ses genoux et la fixa, ses yeux verts brillaient encore plus qu'habituellement.

**- Edward, j'espère que tu n'imagine pas que je vais manger tout ce qui est sur ce plateau ?**

Il parut confus et la regarda avant de se gratter le crâne, embarrassé.

**- Au départ, si. Mais je vais donner l'autre plateau à James et Victoria. Désolé, **dit-il en la regardant en dessous de ses longs cils.

**- Approche, **lui ordonna-t-elle.

Edward fut agenouillé à ses côtés en quelques secondes seulement.

**- Merci beaucoup, je n'avais jamais prit de petit-déjeuner au lit avant aujourd'hui.**

**- Je dois tout faire pour le rendre inoubliable alors, **répondit-il avant de sourire sournoisement.

Il grimpa à son tour dans l'immense lit et rejeta la couverture sur son corps de statue grecque avant de déplacer le plateau afin de le mettre sur ses genoux et d'attirer Bella contre lui. Cette dernière s'empara de la télécommande et alluma l'écran plasma placé en face d'eux. Elle tomba sur une chaîne d'information qui parlait de ce qu'il c'était passé à la Cullen Company.

**- Edward, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave,** commença Bella en le fusillant du regard.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il lui cache des choses, même si c'était souvent dans le but de la préserver et de lui éviter des crises de panique inutiles.

**- Honnêtement Bella, ce n'est pas la première fois que de petits malins essayent de me détruire, j'ai l'habitude maintenant et même si cela me met hors de moi, je sais que je vais rebondir, comme à chaque fois.**

**- Tu trouves toujours une excuse ! Je ne suis pas une gamine, Edward !**

Bella décala le plateau sur les genoux de son amant avant de se ruer furieusement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Edward, toujours allongé, entendit le verrou être mis en place rageusement avant que de violent sanglots se fassent entendre de l'autre coté du mur.

Chacun de ses sanglots, chacune de ses larmes étaient un couteau de plus qui finissaient enfoncés au plus profond du cœur d'Edward. Il s'était promis de faire payer quiconque qui osait faire du mal à sa Bella, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était celui qui lui en faisait le plus souvent.

Il se leva tellement rapidement que la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol blanc de la chambre. La jeune femme entendit les assiettes se rompre sur le sol ainsi que des pas précipités dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward tapait doucement contre le bois.

**- Bella ? Je suis désolé, bien sûr que tu n'es pas une enfant, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, ma chérie.**

**- J'ai entendue ce que Victoria a dit cette nuit, **dit-elle en pleurant encore plus fort.

Edward se figea. Les propos de sa cousine n'avait pas été avantageux pour Bella, elle l'avait faite passer pour une gamine écervelée qui ne pourrait jamais se comporter comme il le fallait dans le monde d'Edward. Or, elle n'était rien de tout cela.

**- Je suis revenue te chercher, je m'inquiétais. Tu n'étais toujours pas revenu et il était plus de 4 heure du matin, je ne voulais pas que tu passes la nuit à faire les cents pas dans ton bureau alors j'avais prévue de te donner un bon argument pour revenir te coucher, **avoua-t-elle en rougissant. **J'allais entrer quand j'ai entendue sa voix …**

**- Bébé, elle te connaît pas. Elle ne sait pas à quel point tu es parfaite et …**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien que je te ferais honte un jour ! Elle a simplement dit ce que tu n'osais pas avouer …**

**- Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Bella, je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je me fiche de ce que vont penser les gens, tu m'entends ? S'il-te plaît, sors de cette salle de bain. **

Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un léger claquement se fasse entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et Bella apparut, les joues striées de marque noire, les yeux rougies par les larmes et les cheveux encore emmêlés. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le jeune homme put enfin respirer correctement maintenant qu'il savait que la crise était terminée. Il sentit son amoureuse sangloter encore un peu contre lui. Bella avait toujours été très émotive et depuis qu'Edward était dans sa vie cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

**- Chuuut, ne pleure pas Bella. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures, ma chérie, **lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

**- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je me suis sentie tellement mal cette nuit quand je l'ai entendue. C'est ta cousine Edward, tu as pu lui parler, lui expliquer notre relation, mais que vont penser les autres ? Ceux avec qui tu travailles, tes parents ? Ton frère ne l'accepte déjà pas et il n'aime pas particulièrement Tanya, alors comment vont-ils réagir ?**

**- Je te le répète, je m'en fiche. Seule toi compte, je me fous des autres.**

Il l'enlaça encore plus étroitement, si bien que leur corps étaient collés. La tête de Bella reposait dans le creux du cou de son homme et elle inspirait profondément son odeur virile qu'elle chérissait tant tandis qu'Edward sentait ses cheveux bouclés et passait inlassablement ses immenses mains dans sa magnifique chevelure brune.

**- Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, te détendre avant notre départ.** **Je vais mettre la nourriture au frais, tu n'as qu'à profiter des vertus reposantes de la mousse, qu'en penses-tu ? **Lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas détruire leur petite bulle romantique.

**- Un bain ? Pourquoi pas, mais à une condition.**

**- Laquelle, mademoiselle Swan ? **L'interrogea Edward même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Je veux que tu viennes me rejoindre, **chuchota Bella dans le creux de son oreille.

Edward frémit avant de chercher avec empressement les douces lèvres de sa belle. Celle-ci répondit avidement au baiser et ne pu contrôler la passion qui l'animait dés qu'elle touchait la peau de son homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'Edward ressentait exactement la même chose, les mêmes picotements lorsqu'ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, les mêmes frissons lorsqu'ils sentaient l'autre arriver dans la pièce.

**-Miss Swan, si vous ne partez pas maintenant je sens que je vais te pousser sur ce lit et faire quelque chose qui risque de nous faire perdre pas mal de temps.**

**- Je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas bouger alors.**

**- Bella, **grogna Edward tandis qu'elle grattait une fois de plus son crâne. **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Si on ne part pas avant ce soir tu seras crevée demain pour ton rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'université. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant notre départ.**

**- Encore une surprise ? **S'exclama Bella.

**- Exactement. Dépêche toi, princesse ! **

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de trottiner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Edward ne descendit que lorsqu'il entendit l'eau s'écouler contre les parois de la baignoire. Il demanda à Lauren, la femme de ménage qui venait ici deux fois par semaine, de nettoyer le bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre tandis que Bella mettait en route la chaîne hi-fi dernier cris qui était présente dans la pièce, faisant ainsi raisonner dans tout l'étage les musiques de son groupe préféré.

Bella commença à danser devant le miroir encerclé par de grands spots. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens mais elle s'en moquait totalement, profitant du moment de détente qu'elle s'accordait. Avec Edward, elle voulait toujours être plus mature, plus sérieuse afin qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une adolescente stupide. Et même si elle adorait vivre avec lui, parfois elle avait envie d'être une étudiante normale qui pourrait sortir en boite avec ses amies. Pourtant, elle se sentait décalée par rapport aux jeunes de son âge et n'arrivait jamais à leur parler vraiment.

Parfois, elle imaginait comment aurait été sa vie sans sa rencontre avec Edward. Elle aurait peut-être rencontrée un garçon de son âge, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de foot de son lycée, sans histoire. Elle l'aurait peut-être épousé dans quelques années et aurait eu de beaux enfants avec lui. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simple et elle savait que maintenant elle ne pourrait pas retrouver une vie normale et quitter Edward du jour au lendemain, même si parfois Bella avait tellement mal qu'elle ne souhaitait que ça.

Une demie heure plus tard, la jeune femme sortait enfin du gigantesque bain et finit de se préparer en vitesse, s'en voulant d'avoir fait attendre Edward plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle s'habilla en vitesse avant de se précipiter vers la chambre afin de mettre ses chaussures. Bella trouva sur le lit un blouson en cuir et l'enfila sans protester, se doutant que si Edward l'avait posé ici c'est qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle le porte.

Un klaxon retentit ainsi qu'un étrange grondement et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de sortir sur le balcon, voulant savoir quel engin pouvait faire un bruit aussi fort. Bella vit son Edward perché sur une impressionnante moto rouge et noire. Stupéfaite elle le contempla avec admiration tandis qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil qui la mit dans tout ses états. Ne réfléchissant pas une minute de plus elle descendit le plus rapidement possible, passant devant James qui l'interpella.

**- Mlle Swan ! Monsieur Cullen m'a dit de vous donner ça.**

Bella reconnut un casque de couleur rouge vif et se renfrogna immédiatement. Elle allait protester quand le jeune garde du corps parla à nouveau.

**- Il m'a aussi dit qu'aucune négociation serait possible, **dit-il en souriant, apparemment très amusé par la situation et les petits conflits des deux amoureux.

**- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix alors, **répondit-elle en s'emparant à contre cœur du casque beaucoup trop tape à l'œil à son goût. **Est-ce qu'un jour il arrêtera de me couver comme ça ? **S'interrogea Bella à haute voix.

**- Je ne pense pas Mlle. Vous savez, je connais Monsieur Cullen depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois si heureux. Il est comme … apaisé, avec vous. Je crois vraiment que vous êtes celle qui lui faut. **

**- Si seulement tout le monde pouvez penser comme vous, James, **soupira-t-elle en songeant à ce que Victoria avait dit cette nuit.

Chaque mots que la jeune femme avait prononcé était un poignard de plus enfoncé dans le cœur de Bella. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était bien de revoir la cousine de son amoureux aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme puisse à quel point Bella avait été touché par ses paroles, ou à quel point elle doutait désormais d'elle même.

Qu'arriverait-il si un jour, lors d'une cérémonie importante, elle commentait un faux pas ? Edward réussirait-il à lui pardonner ses imprudences ? Déciderait-il de ne pas poursuivre leur relation si jamais elle lui faisait perdre quelques gros clients à cause de ses bêtises ?

Tant de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis la nuit dernière et auxquelles elles ne pouvaient pas répondre pour l'instant.

**- J'imagine que vous faites allusion à Victoria.**

Bella le regarda, étonné.

**- Monsieur Cullen est venu lui parler quand il vous a quitté pour préparer ****sa moto. Je pense qu'elle gardera pour elle ce qu'elle pense de votre relation à l'avenir. Il a seulement été extrêmement déçu par son comportement et lui a bien fait savoir, **ajouta James en voyant l'expression de Bella.

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche avec elle à cause de moi, Edward l'adore. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en …**

**- Mon patron ne s'attarde que rarement avec des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine, mademoiselle. Maintenant, **reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué, **vous devriez aller le retrouver, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire attendre plus longtemps. **

**- Vous avez raison. Merci beaucoup James, **dit-elle tandis qu'un énième coup de klaxons se faisait entendre devant la porte du chalet.

Il se contenta de lui sourire avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers en sifflotant, comme si la situation actuelle ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela ou qu'il ne sentait pas la tension qui émanait d'elle. Pensant que c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, Bella sortit, son casque sous le bras retrouver Edward qui, appuyé contre son énorme engin, l'attendait impatiemment, tapant du pied et regardant sa montre.

**- Enfin ! **S'écria-t-il.** Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais posé un lapin …**

**- Désolé Monsieur Cullen, j'ai été retenue.**

**- Retenue ? **Demanda Edward, curieux de savoir pourquoi sa petite-amie avait mit autant de temps à venir le retrouver.

**- J'ai croisé James dans le couloir, il m'a dit que tu as parlé à Victoria de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit …**

**- En effet. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça. Personne n'en a le droit, **conclut-il en attrapant la taille de la jeune femme et de déposer ses lèvres sur son front. **Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une balade avec moi ? **

**- C'est la première fois que je vais en faire, je suis un peu stressée, **avoua-t-elle en rougissant immédiatement.

**- Avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre, beauté, **répondit Edward en caressant sa joue rosie.** En plus tu as la tenue adéquate.**

**- En parlant de ça, le casque, la veste en cuir, c'est pas un peu trop ? **Demanda-t-elle en grimançant tandis qu'il posait le casque sur sa tête, aplatissant ainsi ses boucles brunes.

**- Non, au contraire, sois heureuse car je t'épargne le jean double épaisseur et les bottes de motardes. **

**- Ô joie, **marmonna-t-elle déclenchant ainsi les rires du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'installait tant bien que mal derrière Edward, agrippant sa taille de toutes ses forces, soudainement paralysée. Son petit ami lui avait pourtant expliqué en détails l'attitude qu'elle devrait adopter sur la moto mais la théorie était cent fois moins effrayante que la pratique et Bella sentait ses jambes ainsi que ses mains trembler fortement. Edward le sentit et lui proposa de descendre et de retourner tranquillement ensemble à l'intérieur mais elle refusait avec obstination, voulant à tout prix vaincre sa peur de la vitesse.

Edward démarra l'engin et Bella sursauta en sentant les vibrations sous elle. Elle posa sa tête recouverte du casque contre l'épaule de son amoureux, refusant pour l'instant de regarder la route défiler devant eux. Elle sentit Edward manœuvrer avant de les sentir décoller. Elle sentit le vent les frapper et alors qu'elle s'attendait à être pétrifiée par la sensation, Bella ne put qu'adorer ce moment et trouva la situation grisante.

L'homme sentit sa compagne se détendre et la pression qu'il accumulait depuis près d'une heure disparut et il réussit enfin à apprécier l'instant qu'il partageait avec sa Bella. La pression des mains de la jeune femme se fit moins forte et elle caressa tendrement le torse d'Edward avant de tourner la tête pour contempler le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Elle se promit d'essayer de revenir ici le plus souvent possible afin de revivre des moments comme celui-ci.

Une heure plus tard, Edward se garait en douceur devant le chalet. Il attendit que Bella descende avant de garer la moto un peu plus loin et de venir la rejoindre. Dés qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui sauta dessus, riant aux éclats tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une petite plume.

**- C'était génial !** **Je veux absolument recommencer ! **S'écria-t-elle dés qu'il la reposa au sol.

**- Malheureusement poupée, il est l'heure pour nous de rentrer à New-York. Tu dois te préparer à ton entretien avec le directeur de l'université et installer toutes tes affaires dans ton nouvel appartement, **termina Edward en souriant.

**- Oh non ! Si tu voyais mon colocataire, un homme horrible !**

**- Horrible ? **Reprit Edward, rentrant ainsi dans son jeu.

**- Oui, terriblement arrogant, **dit Bella en rigolant encore plus. **Un peu aigri aussi …**

**- Aigri ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis aigri Mademoiselle Swan ? **Demanda-t-il en remuant ses sourcils.

**- Terriblement aigri même Cullen ! **

**- Tu ferais mieux de courir Isabella ..**

Elle allait répliquer mais en voyant son expression elle décida de partir en courant. Riant comme un enfant, Edward suivit sa compagne et fut surpris de voir qu'elle l'attendait dans la cuisine, les mains derrière son dos.

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu …**

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, la bouche soudainement rempli de chantilly qui fut aussi étalée sur tout le reste de son visage est également dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Edward ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés et se rapprocha lentement de Bella, la coinçant dans un coin de l'immense cuisine en marbre blanc. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il allait se passer et suppliait son amoureux de la laisser partir, en vain.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Edward coinça son visage dans son coup et remua son visage contre le haut noir de Bella. Elle criait et se débattait tandis qu'il essuyait toute la mousse contre son vêtement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la relâcha et se recula afin d'admirer son œuvre.

Bella le fixait, ébahie par son comportement enfantin. Habituellement c'était elle qui agissait comme une enfant, mais aujourd'hui il faisait la même chose qu'elle et Bella fut heureuse de le voir enfin lâcher prise et s'amuser réellement. La jeune femme décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et réussit à attraper une bouteille d'eau fraîche qui traînait sur le comptoir coté d'elle. Edward fut encore une fois pris au dépourvu et ne vit pas la pluie d'eau glacée qui tomba brusquement sur lui.

**- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, **dit-il calmement en la fixant.

Elle essaya de s'échapper mais déjà il la portait sur son épaule et l'emmenait en vitesse à l'étage, ignorant ses cris désespérés et ses petits poings qui tapaient sauvagement son dos musclé.

**- Edward ! Pose moi par terre ! **Hurla-t-elle une fois arrivée à l'étage.

**- Hors de question Mademoiselle Swan ! La prochaine fois vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à un homme qui mesure, au bas mot, trente centimètres de plus que vous et qui peut vous soulever en un clin d'œil.**

Il s'arrêta soudainement et Bella leva la tête avant de reconnaître avec effroi la chambre.

**- NON ! S'il te plaît, Edward, tu pourrais VRAIMENT le regretter !**

**- Hum … Je ne pense pas, au contraire. Je crois sincèrement que je vais adorer ce moment. **

**- Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas …**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait sous le jet d'eau glacé, maintenu par les mains d'Edward. Elle réussit pourtant à poser ses doigts sur sa chemise afin de le plonger à son tour dans la baignoire froide. Ne souhaitant que la faire rire, Edward se laissa faire et atterrit en douceur sur Bella qui ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps et éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux d'Edward plaqués sur son crane.

Il se délecta de se son pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Ne craignant que Bella tombe malade, il se releva rapidement et sortit avant de lui tendre la main et de la guider vers le placard. Il l'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette rose avant d'en attraper une pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Bella quitta en vitesse ses vêtements tout en gardant le tissu fermement enroulé autour de son corps. Elle avait beau connaître Edward depuis des mois, Bella ne supportait toujours pas son corps et détestait le montrer à son amoureux depuis qu'elle avait vue sa femme, qui était encore sa fiancée, quelques mois auparavant.

Le jeune homme attrapa le tas de vêtements mouillés et demanda à Lauren de s'en occuper. Bella remarqua qu'il avait également enlevé les siens et rougit de plaisir en contemplant le torse nu de son amoureux. Il remarqua le regard de sa compagne et s'approcha d'elle, la pressant contre lui.

**- Sommes nous vraiment obligés de partir ? Je me sens tellement bien ici avec toi …**

**- Je sais chérie, mais tu dois retourner à la fac. Tu es trop douée pour passer tes journées dans ce pub minable. Les choses ne doivent pas se passer comme ça. A partir de maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisses enfin m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites. **

**- Tu t'occupes déjà bien assez de moi, Edward. Je ne veux pas être une femme entretenue.**

**- Je veux juste te rendre heureuse, **protesta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je ne serais pas heureuse comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être ton égale. Je t'aime, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps. Edward, je ne veux pas te perdre. Si nous ne changeons rien nous allons tout gâcher, **dit Bella en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Edward la regardait, terrifié par l'idée qu'elle l'abandonne un jour. Il avait toujours pensé qu'en la couvrant de cadeaux elle serait comblée et même si Bella lui disait souvent le contraire, il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Son père lui avait rabâché pendant des années que les femmes aimaient être gâtée par les hommes. Or, Edward était tombé sur la seule jeune femme de cette planète qui avait horreur de ça.

**- Je veux que cela marche, **murmura Bella.** Je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais tu dois en faire Edward, on appelle ça un …**

**- Un compromis. Je sais.**

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre et de s'installer sur le lit, Bella allongée à ses cotés. Le dos contre son torse, elle lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, se demandant s'ils allaient réussir à faire suffisamment d'efforts pour arriver à vivre paisiblement leur histoire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit compte qu'un peu plus tard qu'Edward s'était assoupi. Elle réussit à se retourner dans ses bras sans le réveiller afin d'admirer son visage. Bella craqua devant la moue endormi de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il paraissait tellement plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait, tellement différent de l'homme d'affaire imperturbable qu'il était habituellement.

Ne voulant pas ternir sa fin de week-end, Bella resserra son étreinte et se blottit encore plus contre le corps d'Edward se fichant totalement d'ignorer de quoi leur avenir serait fait.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ J'attends vos avis, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! :).**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont accepté de jouer le jeu ! J'ai beaucoup de petites manies mais quand je suis sur l'ordinateur j'ai besoin d'avoir la télé allumé à coté de moi car j'ai horreur du silence ^^'. Je craque souvent mes doigts aussi et je suis un peu maniaque sur les bords ... Bref, vous l'avez deviné : je suis PARFAITE ! ;D. Bisous à tous ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody ! Je publie un peu en avance ce chapitre vue que je l'ai fini plus tôt que ce que je pensais ;) De plus, je voulais poster un chapitre par mois, mais cela signifie que j'aurais du le poster le 14 Novembre, et tout fan de Twilight qui se respecte sait que c'est la date de sortie du dernier opus ;) Donc cela aurait été un peu compliqué de le poster ce jour-là :) J'espère que vous allez aimer, merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur :D On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love.**

Bella sortit de l'amphithéâtre, saluant timidement Seth et sa petite amie Corin qui lui souriaient grandement avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria. Bien que tous les deux soient très sympathiques, Bella ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise avec eux. Elle avait peur de leur faire confiance et d'être déçue par la suite. Elle savait qu'elle était le genre de personne qui attendait souvent beaucoup trop des autres.

Son portable sonna et, sachant déjà l'identité de celui qui essayait de l''appeler, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac et de décrocher.

**- Edward,** soupira-t-elle tendrement.

_- Mon cœur, est-ce que tout va bien ? _

**- Oui, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer à la maison, **dit-elle tout en sortant de l'université pour attendre Edward dans la rue.

_- Je dois avouer, Miss Swan, que j'adore la façon dont tu dis le mot maison désormais. _

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Vivre avec Edward était un rêve devenu réalité pour elle comme pour lui et pouvoir se réveiller ensemble tous les matins étaient un cadeau que Bella savourait tous les jours. Aucun problème n'était venu ternir le bonheur des deux amoureux.

Exceptionnellement il pouvait venir la chercher sans craindre d'être questionner si jamais il croisait un de ses collaborateurs ou un membre de sa famille. Pour remercier le directeur d'avoir accepté que Bella reprenne ses études, il avait généreusement proposé de financer la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment et devrait donc pendant plusieurs jours discuter du projet en compagnie du directeur et des architectes.

L'enquête concernant le groupe d'hommes qui s'étaient introduis dans la société d'Edward était toujours en cours et même s'il lui arrivait de rentrer un peu tendu, la simple vision de Bella dans son salon parvenait à le calmer instantanément.

**- Cela sonne doux à mes oreilles également.**

_- Je serais là dans quelques minutes, j'ai été légèrement retardé au poste de police. _

**- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Bella, soudainement inquiète.

_- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Un des officiers qui a intervenu la nuit du l'infraction m'a appelé pour avoir un rendez-vous, son équipe n'arrive pas à identifier les voitures qui ont été utilisés ce soir-là. _

Son ton était un peu trop calme au vue de la situation et Bella sût immédiatement qu'Edward savait quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait apparemment pas lui dire pour l'instant.

Souhaitant passer une bonne soirée et préserver la bulle qui s'était formée autours d'eux depuis quelques jours, elle décida d'attendre qu'il lui en parle.

**- Ils poursuivent tout de même l'enquête ? **Demanda-t-elle en lâchant son sac sur le trottoir gris.

_- Oui, ils ont trouvés quelques empreintes qu'ils vont essayer d'identifier. _

**- Bien. J'espère que malgré cette mauvaise nouvelle tu seras de bonne humeur ce soir,** dit-elle joueuse.

Elle entendit Edward éclater de rire au bout du fil avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

_- Je te promet que nous allons passer une bonne soirée._

**- Promet aussi que tu vas éteindre ton portable.**

Il resta silencieux, soupira.

_- Je te promet que j'éteindrais mon portable._

**- Parfait, **répondit Bella non peu fière du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur Edward. **C'est notre soirée DVD, je ne veux pas que tu sois embêté constamment par tes collaborateurs, à chaque fois tu finis énervé.**

_- Ce que Miss Swan désire, Miss Swan l'a, _conclut-il en rigolant.

**- Je ne te savais pas si soumis !**

_- Isabella, dans quelques secondes tu vas voir que je suis bien loin d'être un homme soumis. _

**- Serait-ce une menace, Monsieur Cullen ?**

_- Non, prends plutôt cela pour une promesse. _

**- C'est ce qu'on verra mon cher, **dit-elle en raccrochant.

Dix secondes plus tard, la limousine s'engagea dans la rue et Edward en sortit dés qu'elle s'arrêta devant Bella. Il enroula son bras autours d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement avant d'attraper rapidement son sac de cours et de le jeter négligemment sur son épaule.

**- Miss Swan, je crois que j'ai une réputation à sauver.**

**- Ne perds pas ton temps, maintenant je sais qui tu es vraiment,** ricana-t-elle en voyant son air renfrogné.

**- Écoutez moi bien Isabella Marie Swan, le jour ou je serais un homme soumis toi tu seras une catcheuse de 200 kg, as-tu compris ou je voulais en venir ou ai-je besoin de te donner un autre exemple ? **

**- Est-ce que c'est réellement le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me faire comprendre que j'ai sérieusement besoin d'un régime ? **S'exclama Bella, faussement outrée.

Edward s'arrêta et la regarda silencieusement pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de l'entraîner vers la voiture. Jacob la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward était le seul qui avait le droit d'ouvrir et de fermer la portière pour Bella. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et attendirent que la limousine démarre

**- Maintenant que tu nous a prouvé que tu avais un sens de la réparti tout bonnement incroyable, pourrais-tu me raconter ta journée chère Bella ? **Demanda-t-il tout en embrassant la paume de sa main, provoquant de délicieuses rougeurs sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**- Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant tu sais. Une journée de cours comme une autre, Edward. **

**- Je veux quand même tout savoir, **insista Edward tout en la fixant.

**- Bien Monsieur Cullen, si ma misérable petite vie t'intéresse tellement, **soupira-t-elle théâtralement.

Elle raconta presque minute par minute chacun des cours qu'elle avait eu, son repas avec Seth et Corin qui n'avaient cessé de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et de s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant le prénom du jeune homme qu'elle avait mentionné lors de leur dispute deux semaines auparavant.

**- Seth ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce prénom m'est familier ?** Demanda-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. **J'ai l'horrible impression d'en entendre un peu trop parler ces temps-ci, qu'en penses-tu ? **

**- Je n'en ai parlé qu'une seule fois auparavant !**

**- Lors de notre dispute, **rétorqua Edward en se raidissant un peu plus.

**- C'est vrai, mais c'était seulement pour te rendre jaloux, **avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il se tourna vers elle, stupéfait.

**- Tu voulais me rendre jaloux ? **Murmura-t-il, perdu.

Bella resta silencieuse, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête, honteuse de son attitude quelques jours auparavant.

**- Mais pourquoi, Bella ?**

**- Parce que je voulais voir si je comptais vraiment pour toi ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as laissé seule pendant des semaines. Est-ce que tu sais combien cela a été dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelle si ce n'est pour m'annoncer ton mariage avec Tanya ? Je voulais une preuve et quand je t'ai parlé de mon sois disant rendez-vous avec Seth, j'en ai eu une. **

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

**- Je suis désolé. Je sais que cela ne vaut rien et que cela ne te fera pas oublier la douleur que tu as pu ressentir par ma faute, mais je tiens à te le dire quand même. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, pour toutes les fois où tu as dû penser que tu n'étais rien pour moi, ou que je me moquais de ce que tu ressentais.**

**- Edward, tu n'as pas à … **

**- Stop. S'il te plaît, laisse moi terminer. Je te dois des explications. **

Bella se sentit soudainement mal. Elle avait peur d'entendre les raisons de l'éloignement d'Edward pendant quelques semaines, bien qu'elle les connaissait déjà. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre et remonta petit à petit dans sa gorge subitement nouée par l'angoisse des futurs aveux d'Edward.

**- J'ai eu peur Bella. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je voyais le mariage se rapprocher et tu étais là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur de te faire du mal, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes cotés … J'ai voulu essayer de prendre mes distances. Chaque jour, j'espérais te voir dans la rue avec un homme. Même si cela m'aurait certainement broyé de l'intérieur, je sais que c'est ce qu'il y aurait eu de mieux pour toi mais …**

**- Je t'en supplie, arrête. Je sais tout ça Edward, mais maintenant tu dois comprendre que c'est toi et moi, pour toujours, **dit-elle en attrapant son magnifique visage entre ses petites mains.

Il s'avança légèrement jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce contact avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Le portable d'Edward sonnait dans le vide, la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment là était bien de répondre à ce fichu engin.

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrêt de la limousine, ne souhaitant pas briser ce moment de tendresse. Pourtant, ils savaient que la réalité allait bientôt revenir au galop, mettant à rude épreuve leur relation. Jacob finit pas les ramener sur Terre en tapant doucement contre la vitre teintée, apparemment très gêné d'avoir à les déranger.

**- Monsieur Cullen, Jane et Alec vous attendent en bas. Ils ont essayés de vous contacter mais vous n'avez pas répondu à votre portable.**

Bella rougit, elle avait encore une fois accaparé l'attention d'Edward. Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture avant de se diriger vers les jumeaux qui guettaient leur arrivée avec impatience.

**- Miss Swan, Monsieur Cullen, **dirent-ils pour les saluer. **Monsieur, votre mère est arrivée à l'improviste. Elle vous attend en haut, Madame Cullen ne souhaitait pas partir avant de vous avoir vu.**

Elle sentit Edward se tendre à coté d'elle. Edward ne parlait pratiquement jamais de sa mère. Bella ne savait de lui que son prénom, Esmée. Le reste, elle l'avait entendue par Nanny. Cette dernière lui avait appris que la mère d'Edward n'avait jamais travaillé, restant à la maison avec lui et son frère. Elizabeth m'avait raconté qu'au fil des années, le comportement de Mme Cullen avait changé. Elle déambulait dans la maison, cherchant désespérément une occupation pendant que son mari s'occupait de la Cullen Company et que ses fils étaient à l'école, bien loin de la gaieté qu'elle dégageait auparavant.

**- Tu n'as qu'à monter la voir, je vais attendre dans la voiture et je … **

**- Non,** dit Edward en l'interrompant.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai dit non, **répéta-t-il fermement tout en serrant un peu plus sa main.

**- Edward, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour annoncer à ta mère que tu trompes ta femme avec une fille de 18 ans. **

Il soupira bruyamment avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Bella s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue, voulant attirer son regard. Elle vit le doute briller dans ses prunelles et remonta sa main pour gratter doucement ses cheveux. Il appuya sa tête contre sa paume pour approfondir le contact et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer.

**- On pourrait peut-être lui dire que tu n'es qu'une amie qui est de passage en ville pour quelques jours ? **Demanda-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon perdu.

Bella acquiesça, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Esmée Cullen n'allait certainement pas avaler ce bobard.

**- Bien sûr, Edward, **répondit-elle, rassurante.

**- Merci. **

Elle lui sourit timidement avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils passèrent devant Aro, le portier qui les salua avec son accent russe que Bella adorait. Les employés de l'immeuble hochèrent tous la tête à leur passage et la jeune femme se sentit rapidement intimidé par toute cette ambiance bien trop guindée pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, elle sentit la poigne d'Edward se resserrer un peu plus et se mit face à lui, posant sa minuscule main sur son torse comme pour lui demander silencieusement de ne pas partir. Il la remercia d'un petit sourire, bien trop faible pour être sincère et rougit légèrement. Bella savait qu'il avait sûrement honte de son attitude qu'il devait juger faible et infantile.

**- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligée de la rencontrer maintenant,** murmura son amant en baissant la tête.

**- Edward, pourquoi as-tu si peur d'elle ? Que me caches-tu ? **

**- Rien, **dit-il un peu trop rapidement. **Elle est juste … déconnectée de la réalité. Elle passe ses journées avec son personnel à dépenser son argent ou à s'occuper comme elle peut dans l'immense manoir qu'elle possède. Ma mère à quelques … problèmes de comportement parfois et je ne sais pas si c'est un de ses bons jours ou au contraire une de ses périodes difficiles. **

**- Périodes difficiles, mais comment tu … **commenca Bella, curieuse.

**- Si jamais tu n'as pas la chance d'y assister aujourd'hui je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? **Dit Edward en l'interrompant une fois de plus.

**- Bien. **

Maintenant elle partageait son stress, auparavant plutôt confiante, elle avait désormais peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir en haut. L'état de sa future belle-mère paraissait pré-occupant et Bella commençait à regretter sa décision et se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans la cabine. Peut-être qu'Edward avait eu raison et que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de rencontrer Esmée Cullen. Malheureusement il était trop tard et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait déjà, dévoilant le hall d'entrée de l'appartement.

Edward prit une longue inspiration avant de sortir le premier et de tendre la main à Bella, espérant secrètement qu'elle allait préférer s'enfuir plutôt que d'assister à cet horrible spectacle. Pourtant, Bella respira elle aussi profondément avant d'accepter sa main et de le rejoindre. Anthony arriva instantanément, essoufflé par sa course.

**- Edward, Miss Swan.** **Ta mère a l'air dans son état normal aujourd'hui, Elizabeth est entrain de lui préparer à manger.**

**- Elle est toute seule dans le salon ? **Demanda Edward d'un ton neutre.

**- Non, elle est partie se rafraîchir. Je vous laisse avec elle, je dois retourner bichonner tes voitures, fiston. **

**- Bien, merci Anthony. **

L'homme nous sourit avant de partir au garage en compagnie de Jacob, parlant déjà un langage que Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre.

**- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas poser tes affaires dans la chambre ? Je vais rejoindre Elizabeth et après tu pourras rencontrer ma mère.**

**- Bien sûr, à tout de suite, **dit-elle en l'embrassant brièvement avant prendre la direction de leur chambre.

L'angoisse qui lui prenait le ventre était tellement imposante qu'elle avait presque du mal à marcher. Edward avait rarement peur, sa réaction ne pouvait que provenir de quelque chose d'effrayant, de sérieux.

Bella arriva dans le couloir et constata avec étonnement que la porte de leur chambre était entrouverte. Nanny veilla toujours à la maintenir fermée pour ne pas violer l'intimité du jeune couple. La seule chose qu'elle faisait dans leur chambre était de faire le lit et de passer un coup de balai ou d'aspirateur chaque matin.

L'étudiante se rapprocha et vit ses vêtements étalés sur le lit, une femme assise au milieu d'eux, le regard perdu, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux couleur caramel. La femme en face d'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la femme souriante et pleine de vie que Bella avait vue en photo dans le chalet d'Edward. Esmée Cullen avait le regard d'une personne gravement malade.

Le cadre contenant une photo du jeune couple était brisé au sol et Bella vit du sang couler de la main de la mère d'Edward et tâché son chemisier en soie blanc. Voulant l'aider, elle s'avança doucement, faisant grincer la porte sans le vouloir. Esmée fut debout en quelques secondes, tenant sa main blessée tout contre elle, le regard d'une biche éclairée par les phares d'une voiture, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

**- Madame Cullen ? Je suis Bella, une amie d'Edward. Vous êtes blessée, voulez-vous un …**

**- C'est vous, **murmura-t-elle en regardant la photo encore au sol. **C'est vous qui gâchez la vie de mon Edward ! **Dit Esmé en parlant plus fort. **C'EST VOUS ! **

Bella recula, effrayée par le hurlement de rage que venez de pousser madame Cullen. Elle espérait qu'Edward l'avait entendu car sa mère se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, un bout de verre dans la main, visiblement prête à s'en servir contre la jeune femme.

**- Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas ! Vous l'avez ensorcelé, MON Edward ne ferait jamais ça ! Il aime Tanya ! Vous n'êtes qu'une …**

Esmée n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, son fils arriva en courant et la maîtrisa rapidement, l'empêchant d'avancer un peu plus en direction de sa maîtresse. Elle hurla et essaya de se débattre tout en fixant Bella, ses si beaux yeux désormais pleins de rage envers elle. Le visage en forme de cœur d'Esmée était d'une rouge foncé, bien loin de la parfaite peau blanche qu'elle arborait quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Maman ! Calme toi, calme toi !**

**- C'est de sa faute Edward ! C'est elle la responsable de tout ça ! **_**Il**_** me l'a dit ! **_**Il**_** n'arrête pas de me le dire !**

Bella fut tirée en arrière par Nanny qui était devant elle pour la protéger. Esmée essaya de s'extraire de l'emprise de son fils une dernière fois avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'effondrer sur le sol, rattrapée in extremis par Edward. Un homme aux cheveux gris arriva à son tour dans la pièce et sortit une seringue de sa mallette il s'approcha de Madame Cullen et piqua doucement son cou. Cette dernière se détendit immédiatement et Edward l'allongea sur le lit, toujours recouvert des vêtements de Bella.

**- Docteur Gerandy,** le salua Edward en desserrant sa cravate.

**- Monsieur Cullen, après tout ce temps j'ose vous avouer que j'espérais ne plus jamais vous revoir, **dit le vieil homme en secouant la tête.

Nanny s'approcha d'Esmée et la couvrit grâce à une couverture qui traînait sur la commode avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à ses cotés. Bella restait pétrifiée à coté de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward hésita quelques secondes avant de l'attraper pour la coller contre son torse.

**- Je suis désolé, **murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

**- C'est ma faute, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû la rencontrer aujourd'hui. J'ai été stupide, j'aurais dû t'appeler mais quand j'ai vue qu'elle était blessée … J'ai juste voulu l'aider, Edward. **

**- Je sais bébé, je sais. **

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes tandis que le docteur recousait la main de madame Cullen qui était toujours inconsciente.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Edward ? **Chuchota Bella qui n'osait pas briser le calme qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

**- Elle est schizophrène depuis plusieurs années déjà. Habituellement elle a une assistante avec elle pour l'aider en cas de crise comme celle-ci, je vais contacter Siobhan. Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger au salon pendant un moment, tu es exténuée, **souffla-t-il en caressant doucement les cernes qui s'étaient installées sous les yeux de Bella depuis quelques jours.

La semaine suivant leur retour de week-end avait été assez difficile pour elle. Pendant plusieurs jours elle n'avait pratiquement rien pu avaler sans risquer de vomir par la suite, le manque de sommeil n'avait pas non plus était bénéfique et Edward s'était énormément inquiété. Bella avait pourtant insisté pour aller à l'université malgré les supplications de son amant. La jeune femme lui avait demandé de ne pas appeler de médecins, sachant que c'était juste le contre coup de quelques semaines difficiles moralement et physiquement.

**- Tu as raison, je vais aller me reposer, **murmura Bella en bayant doucement.

**- Peut-être que le docteur Gerandy pourrait t'examiner ? Je sais que tu te sens mieux, mais mieux vaut en être sûr, **dit Edward.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel mais sourit devant l'inquiétude de son amoureux. Edward lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser à chaque instant.

**- S'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer. Tu es trop beau pour avoir déjà des cheveux gris.**

**- Croyez-moi Miss Swan, avec vous j'en aurais dans très peu de temps, **souffla-t-il théâtralement.

Bella tapa légèrement son épaule tandis qu'il faisait une moue boudeuse. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à lui changer les idées si rapidement. Edward prit sa main et l'emmena dans le salon avant de l'allonger doucement sur le canapé et de la recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer un délicat baiser sur son front que Bella dormait déjà profondément.

**oOo **

**- Miss Swan ?**

La jeune femme se réveilla soudainement et essaya de s'asseoir mais retomba mollement sur les coussins du canapé, désorientée à cause de sa tête qui tournait. Le docteur Gerandy s'approcha et l'aida à se maintenir assise durant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher doucement.

**- Vous sentez-vous bien ? Monsieur Cullen m'a dit que vous avez d'importants maux de ventre ainsi que des pertes d'équilibres, ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple virus, mais si vous me le permettez j'aimerais bien le constater moi-même.**

**- Bien sûr Monsieur Gerandy.**

Avec précaution, il prit la tension de Bella, toucha doucement son ventre, vérifia sa température et écouta sa respiration avant de s'installer face à elle, les sourcils froncés.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet ?** Demanda-t-elle, paniquant de plus en plus.

**- Rien de grave Miss Swan, mais laissez moi vous poser une ou deux questions avant de vous faire part de mon diagnostic, voulez vous ?**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict tomba et Bella eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

**- En êtes-vous sûr ?** Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

**- Vous pouvez toujours faire des examens pour en être parfaitement certaine Miss Swan, mais sachez que je me trompe rarement. **

Elle ne put que remuer sa tête silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait était bien de les essuyer.

**- Où est Edward ? **Souffla-t-elle.

**- Monsieur Cullen a souhaité raccompagner sa mère chez elle. Il sera là dans un instant, nous allons parler de votre situation et prendrons une décision. **

**- Non ! **S'écria Bella.** Il ne doit rien savoir.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **Demanda le médecin, incrédule.

**- Vous êtes tenu au secret médical monsieur Gérandy, je vous demande donc de ne rien dire à Edward pour le moment. Je lui annoncerais moi-même si je le souhaite. **

**- Je ne peux que respecter votre décision mais vous ne pouvez décemment pas affronter cette situation toute seule et je …**

**- Ne vous en faites pas. Je lui en parlerais, j'ai seulement besoin de temps. **

**- Bien Miss Swan, je vais vous laisser. **

Bella le salua distraitement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva après quelques minutes de réflexion et retourna dans la chambre. Nanny avait rangé toutes ses affaires si bien que personne n'aurait pu se douter ce qu'il s'était passé ici quelques heures auparavant, Bella cru même avoir rêvé avant d'apercevoir qu'il manquait le cadre sur sa table de chevet.

Elle marcha lentement vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace. Son maquillage avait coulé et le crayon noir qu'elle avait mis ce matin coulait en de longs sillages sur ses joues plus pales que d'habitude.

**- Il ne doit rien savoir,** chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre un coton démaquillant et de s'efforcer d'effacer toutes traces de larmes de son visage.

La réaction d'Edward allait sûrement être explosive, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait pas réagir calmement, il était bien trop impulsif pour cela. Elle avait déjà meilleure allure lorsqu'elle entendit des pas familiers dans le couloir.

**- Bella ? Bella, ma chérie ?**

La jeune femme inspira longuement avant d'indiquer à Edward qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Il fut à ses cotés une seconde plus tard. Ses cheveux déjà indiscipliné naturellement était dans un état lamentable, partant dans tous les sens, prouvant qu'il les avait tirés à de nombreuses reprises.

**- Qu'a dit le médecin ? **Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

**- Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, ne t'en fais pas. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil.**

**- Peut-être qu'on devrait remettre notre soirée à la semaine prochaine, je ne veux pas que tu passes toute la nuit à regarder des DVD si tu n'es pas très bien. **

**- Comme tu veux, **dit-elle, sachant déjà qu'elle avait perdue.

**- Ne sois pas déçue, je te promet que ce n'est que partie remise. **

**- J'espère bien, j'aime beaucoup trop passer une soirée allongée avec toi. **

**- C'est réciproque, **s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Je préfère juste attendre que tu sois totalement remise, comme ça notre soirée sera encore meilleure.**

Elle rougit en entendant le sous-entendu d'Edward avant de repenser à sa première rencontre avec celle qui deviendra peut-être sa belle-mère.

**- A quoi penses-tu ? **Lui demanda-t-il en l'entendant soupirer.

**- A ta mère, **lui répondit-elle franchement. **Comment est-ce qu'elle est devenue comme ça ? **

**- Je me souviens d'elle comme ça depuis toujours, mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué comment ils avaient posés le diagnostic, mais je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle a fait une crise. **

**Flashback – 18 ans plus tôt.**

Edward était assis sur le banc de son piano depuis des heures. Son père lui avait demander de jouer parfaitement le Clair de Lune de Debussy avant son retour et la dernière chose que voulait le petit garçon était bien de décevoir Carlisle. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts mais recommençait inlassablement le morceau dés qu'il jugeait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment réussi pour les exigences de son père.

Sa mère était enfermée dans sa chambre, trop épuisée pour sortir et son père leur avait formellement interdit d'aller la déranger pour n'importe quel prétexte, les seuls personnes autorisées à aller la voir étaient Elizabeth et Anthony.

**- Edward ! Edward, viens avec nous ! On va jouer dehors ! **S'exclama Jasper.

Il était entouré d'Emmett, leur cousin, et de Maria, sa meilleure amie. Edward voulait vraiment se lever et jouer avec eux mais il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à exécuter ce morceau comme son père le souhaitait il serait certainement puni pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le jeune garçon secoua donc la tête avant de se retourner et de reprendre le morceau depuis le début.

**- Bien, comme tu veux, **dit Emmett en courant vers la porte d'entrée, un ballon en mousse sous le bras.

Deux heures plus tard, Edward s'acharnait encore et encore sur l'instrument, si bien que d'horribles ampoules se formaient petit à petit au bout de ses doigts d'enfants. Pourtant, Edward n'arrêtait toujours pas. Nanny lui avait plusieurs fois suggéré de faire une pause et d'aller rejoindre les autres dehors mais il refusait à chaque fois, trop concentré sur sa musique pour accepter de faire autre chose.

Lorsque son père rentra enfin, Jasper, Emmett et Maria étaient installés dans le salon et regardaient la télé tandis qu'Edward attendait sagement debout, à coté de l'énorme piano à queue. Il vit Carlisle passer sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Jasper avant de taquiner Emmett et d'embrasser Maria sur la joue. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant aussi affectueux avec eux alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre de glace avec lui.

**- Edward ! Au lieu de rêvasser stupidement, montre moi les progrès que tu as fait au piano !** S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête avant de s'installer à nouveau sur le banc recouvert de velours rouge. Il vit Nanny dans un coin de la pièce qui lui sourit chaleureusement et l'encouragea d'un signe de la main. Il commença le morceau parfaitement, son père marchant derrière lui, avant de trébucher sur une note lorsqu'Emmett, éclata de rire à cause d'une blague de Jasper.

Carlisle abattit son poing sur le piano et Edward arrêta de jouer sur le champ, effrayé par l'attitude de son père. Le chef d'entreprise était furieux et contemplait avec un mépris non dissimulé son fils cadet. Derrière eux, les trois adolescents s'étaient tus et regardaient la scène, les yeux ronds.

**- Je ne t'avais demandé qu'une seule chose ! Apprendre ce fichu morceau, est-ce trop difficile pour toi de ne pas être décevant pour une fois ? Ne pouvais-tu pas prendre ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour l'apprendre convenablement ? **Rugit Carlisle qui n'arrêtait plus son venin.

**- Papa, **dit Jasper, **Edward a passé l'après-midi à répéter, il n'a pas voulu venir jouer avec nous dehors parce qu'il voulait que ce soit parfait. **

Pendant un instant, Edward eut peur que son frère se fasse sévèrement réprimander pour avoir ainsi interrompu son père, mais à son grand étonnement, Jasper ne reçut aucune remarque blessante. Apparemment ce genre de traitement lui était réservé.

**- Y as-tu vraiment passé une après-midi entière ?** Lui demanda son père après un silence pesant.

**- Oui père. Je voulais que ce morceau soit parfait mais …**

**- Tu cherches encore et toujours à te justifier ! Tu n'es qu'un minable c'est tout ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans ta vie !**

Nanny retint un cri tandis qu'Edward voyait la main de son père se rapprocher dangereusement de sa joue avant d'entendre un bruit sourd à l'étage. Carlisle arrêta aussitôt son mouvement et le petit garçon en profita pour partir en courant vers l'immense escalier en marbre blanc sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes dans le salon.

**- EDWARD ! REVIENS ICI ! **Hurla son père.

Edward ne ralentit pas, au contraire, il accéléra encore plus jusqu'à filer à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs. Il entendit son père arriver derrière lui et courut en direction de la première porte qu'il vit, celle de la chambre de ses parents. Edward sauta dans l'armoire et ferma doucement la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte. Il se cacha sous un épais manteaux en fourrure blanche et scruta anxieusement l'entrée de la chambre. Cette fois, il savait que son père était à bout et il avait réellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit sa mère sortir de la salle de bain de la suite parentale soutenu par une jeune femme rousse. Elle aida Esmée a s'asseoir doucement sur le lit avant de repartir dans la salle d'eau et de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une boite de médicaments.

Edward voulut sortir de sa cachette pour aller voir sa mère quand Carlisle entra à son tour dans la pièce, la cravate défaite, les cheveux décoiffé par sa course effrénée.

**- Où étais-tu ?** Demanda Esmée.

**- Au bureau, Esmée. J'ai un travail, je sais que tu ne peux pas le comprendre mais quelqu'un doit bien payer tes stupides achats. **

**- Je sais que tu n'y étais pas ! _Il_ me l'a dit ! _Il_ me l'a murmuré toute la journée ! Je sais que tu mens ! JE LE SAIS !**

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant crier sa mère. Elle qui était toujours si douce et joyeuse ressemblait désormais à une terrifiante sorcière.

**- Tu perds la raison, **souffla-t-il, horrifié.

_**- Il**_** m'a dit que tu pensais ça de moi ! **

**- Qui est ce ''il'' ? **Demanda Carlisle à Siobhan.

**- La voix qui est présente dans sa tête. Il lui fait perdre le contrôle monsieur Cullen, nous devrions peut-être appeler un …**

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, Esmée avait attrapé un couteau caché sous un oreiller et fonça sur Carlisle pour l'attaquer. Il esquiva le coup avec souplesse et Siobhan réussit à maîtriser sa patiente tout en évitant la lame du couteau qui se dirigeait maintenant vers sa gorge. Carlisle sauta sur sa femme et lui arracha violemment l'ustensile des mains et le jeta dans la salle de bain avant de fermer rapidement la porte.

La mère d'Edward se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en pagaille et la peau cramoisie.

**- Je suis désolé, **murmura-t-elle à Carlisle. **Je suis tellement désolé. **_**Il**_** me parle, **_**il**_** m'ordonne de faire des choses que je ne veux pas, je n'arrive pas à **_**le**_** maîtriser.**

Carlisle s'approcha de sa femme et embrassa doucement son front avant d'enrouler ses bras autours d'elle.

**- On va trouver un moyen pour te soigner, d'accord ? Je te le promet.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Bella resta silencieuse quelques minutes, songeant à quel point cet événement avait dû changer la personnalité d'Edward et le faire devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

**- Les médecins n'ont rien trouvés, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Rien à long terme. Lors de crises plus importantes le docteur Gerandy dit qu'il est préférable de l'endormir, ainsi elle n'est plus un danger pour les autres ou pour elle-même. Je sais que je me suis trop inquiété pour toi la semaine dernière et j'ai dû te paraître trop excessif, **dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ** mais j'ai tellement peur que tu sois dans le même cas qu'elle … Mon père ne peut qu'assister à sa déchéance, il n'y a rien à faire pour elle désormais. **

La jeune femme faillit lui avouer la vérité mais préféra se taire pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Entre les problèmes de l'entreprise et ceux avec sa famille ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui annoncer le diagnostic du médecin.

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne me perdras jamais, Edward. Jamais.**

Peu de temps après, il décida d'aller se coucher et Bella l'embrassa rapidement avant d'inventer une petite faim pour s'échapper un instant. Elle courut chercher Nanny et lui demanda de l'aide. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible avant de courir hors de l'appartement.

Bella fit les cents pas dans tout le salon en l'attendant, essayant de trouver une ou plusieurs solutions, se persuadant tant bien que mal que rien de tout cela n'allait arriver, qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage pour affronter cette situation.

Elizabeth fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard et tendit sans rien dire le sachet en plastique vers Bella qui la remercia timidement avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis. Dans un instant elle serait fixée. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute sa vie et même si elle connaissait déjà le résultat, voir le symbole s'afficher fût un véritable choc.

**- Miss Swan ? Miss Swan, quel est le résultat ? **Demanda Nanny qui s'impatientait de plus en plus derrière la porte.

Elle l'invita à rentrer et veilla à bien refermer derrière elle avant de lui donner la réponse.

**- C'est positif Elizabeth.**

**- Edward va être tellement heureux ! Quand comptez-vous lui en parler ? **S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant dans la pièce.

**- Je ne compte pas garder ce bébé.**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

**- Mais enfin, Miss Swan vous ne pouvez pas …**

**- J'ai 18 ans, Edward est encore marié, il ne m'a jamais dit vouloir d'enfants un jour, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment d'ajouter un bébé dans l'équation. Tout est assez compliqué comme ça. **

**- Je sais que cette situation doit être assez perturbante pour vous Isabella, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela dans le dos d'Edward, je vous assure que cela pourrait détruire votre couple. Vous devez y réfléchir sérieusement avant de prendre une décision si importante. **

Bella s'accrocha au meuble en face d'elle et essaya de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Nanny fut immédiatement à coté d'elle, son bras autours de ses épaules, la soutenant comme elle le pouvait. Elle attendit que les sanglots de Bella se tarissent avant de parler.

**- Vous savez, vous me rappeler une jeune femme que j'ai connue il y a quelques années, **murmura-t-elle. **Elle était étudiante, elle rêvait d'être photographe, d'ouvrir une galerie. Elle venait d'une petite ville perdue dans le Nevada, elle voulait vivre à New-York et ne plus jamais revenir là où elle était née. Un mois après la fin du lycée, elle a réussie à s'enfuir et à s'inscrire à l'université grâce à de l'argent qu'elle avait mis de coté. Elle a rencontrée un jeune homme dont elle est tombée folle amoureuse et quelques mois après elle est tombée enceinte. L'avortement n'était pas ****bien vue à l'époque et ils ont décidés de le garder. Ils ont trouvés du travail dans une riche famille et tout allait bien pour eux.**

Bella ne met que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

**- C'était vous, **souffla-t-elle. **Vous avez été engagée par les Cullen.**

**- Oui. Ils ont été si généreux avec nous. Je ne savais rien faire, et Anthony n'avait jamais jardiné auparavant, **dit Elizabeth en rigolant doucement. **Nous avons appris au fur et à mesure, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, mais nous étions conscient d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance. **

**- Et pour le bébé ? **demanda timidement Bella.

**- J'étais enceinte de 3 mois lorsqu'un soir d'hiver je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte de la serre, je suis sortie dans le jardin quand j'ai vue des hommes qui volaient les plantes tropicales d'Esmée, elles valaient beaucoup d'argent à l'époque, **justifia Nanny en regardant la jeune femme. **J'ai crié pour alerter quelqu'un, ils sont passés en courant à coté de moi et m'ont poussés. J'ai sentis une affreuse douleur dans mon ventre, Carlisle et Anthony m'ont retrouvés quelques minutes plus tard recroquevillée sur moi-même, une tâche de sang sur ma chemise de nuit. **

La jeune femme réussi à contenir son cri en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

**- Ils m'ont conduits à l'hôpital, mais je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je l'avais perdu. J'ai essayé de retomber enceinte après cela, mais en vain. Nous nous sommes noyés dans le travail, l'adoption ne nous intéressait pas. Et puis, Jasper et Edward sont nés, **dit-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. **Ils étaient tellement beaux, de vrais petits anges. Anthony et moi les avons élevés comme nos fils, Carlisle était toujours très occupé et Esmée s'occupait de nombreuses associations avant de tomber malade, ils courraient toute la journée et nous étions souvent seuls avec les enfants. Les voir grandir était merveilleux, j'ai conscience d'avoir vécu par procuration ce qui m'était interdit, mais ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie. **

**- Edward parle avec énormément de respect de vous, **avoua Bella. **Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, mais j'avais l'impression de déjà vous connaître. **

Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement avant de poser sa main sur sa joue rosie. L'étudiante plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu ciel et vit qu'ils brillaient un peu trop.

**- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais j'aurais tout fait pour avoir un enfant naturellement. Alors, je vous en supplie Miss Swan, ne prenez pas de décision trop hâtives car après il sera trop tard.**

Bella embrassa la joue ridée de la vieille femme avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

**- Je vous le promet Elizabeth, **murmura-t-elle. **Je vous le promet.**

* * *

**Voilà ;). Alors, vos avis ? Comme je le dis à chaque fois, ou presque, les critiques ou conseils sont les bienvenues, cela m'aide à progresser :). **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance ;). Je remercie encore celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage et aussi ceux qui prennent juste le temps de lire mes chapitres super longs ^^. Je continue le jeu des 20 questions sauf que cette semaine je vous en pose 2 ;) **

**Les questions de la semaine :**

**- Qui est la personne qui compte le plus pour vous ? **

**- Quel est votre plus grand rêve ? **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon Breaking Dawn - Part II ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu en retard, mais comme je le dis souvent je suis au lycée et je me concentre surtout sur ça pour l'instant ^^ J'essaye d'écrire quand je peux mais grâce à mes horaires qui sont vraiment FABULEUSES, la plupart du temps je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre une fois rentrée chez moi et donc pas toujours l'envie d'écrire après une longue journée de cours ... **

**Bref, je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts dans les favoris, pour celles et ceux qui me suivent et même ceux qui ne font que lire :). Dans pratiquement toutes vos reviews vous me parliez de Bella et de sa grossesse en m'écrivant qu'elle devait garder ce bébé, la réponse est dans ce chapitre et j'attends vos réactions ! Sachez toute fois que si je vous écoute je peux tout faire changer très rapidement (non je ne suis pas du tout sadique ! ), j'écris au feeling et un élément que j'ajoute peut me faire changer toute l'histoire ! **

**Une lectrice, que je remercie encore une fois, m'a montré quelques erreurs dans ma fiction donc je vous fais un petit bilan sur les bêtises que j'ai pu faire et je m'en excuse ! J'ai parfois modifié l'histoire sans m'en rendre compte sur le moment donc je me corrige maintenant :**

**- Jasper était psychologue mais après sa rencontre avec Alice, qui avait déjà des goûts de luxe, il a accepté la proposition de son frère et est devenu le chef de la sécurité de la Cullen Agency afin de gagner plus d'argent pour tenter de combler son affreuse femme. **

**- Le nom de famille d'Esmée est Masen et non Platt.**

**- Le mari d'Elizabeth n'est pas Marcus mais Anthony.**

**Je pense avoir corrigé les fautes les plus importantes, si jamais vous trouvez d'autres incohérences dans mes chapitres surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;).**

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love. **

Edward laissa s'échapper un cri de frustration avant de tirer sans ménagement sur ses cheveux et de se jeter dans son fauteuil en cuir. Depuis une semaine, Bella se comportait de façon vraiment étrange. Elle évitait son contact, ne se collait plus à lui pour dormir comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude, ne l'embrassait que chastement, évitait consciencieusement son regard et essayait de ne jamais être dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps excepté pour dormir.

Des centaines de raisons défilaient jours et nuits dans sa tête ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit. Il était fort possible que Bella ait rencontré un étudiant de son âge, célibataire et avec du temps libre pour elle. Edward serra les poings à cette pensée, imaginer la jeune femme avec un autre homme que lui était insupportable. Il ne s'imaginait pas vieillir sans elle à ses cotés et pensait qu'elle voulait la même chose, du moins avant les quinze derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Edward ne pouvait pas être aussi souvent avec elle que ce qu'il souhaitait. Loin de l'enquête officielle, il avait engagé Félix, un détective privé que lui avait recommandé Jacob afin de suivre Alice. La police avait reconnu les voitures, mais aucuns des officiers n'avaient compris à quel point la marque comptait pour Edward, maintenant qu'il était sûr et certain que la Berline m63 était bien celle de sa belle-sœur, l'homme d'affaire était de plus en plus méfiant envers son entourage et devenait distant malgré lui.

Il se servit un verre de whisky avant de se tenir face à l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau, contemplant la superbe vue de New-York qu'il avait du haut du building de la Cullen Company. Edward desserra légèrement sa cravate, las de l'image de chef d'entreprise parfait qu'il devait afficher continuellement. Les gens voulaient qu'il leur sauve la vie en construisant des centaines de logements à bas prix pour les personnes sans domicile, ou encore des foyers et ne souhaitaient pas voir l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce nom connu de tous dans le pays.

Les papiers de son divorce serait bientôt prêt, l'avocat de l'agence s'en occupait et Edward n'avait pas engagé un débutant, loin de là. Il ne voulait pas que Tanya se retrouve sans rien, il n'avait rien contre elle après tout, mais Edward ne souhaitait pas voir la moitié de sa fortune partir avec sa femme, surtout qu'après tout cela il était bien décidé à s'occuper de sa Bella.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait aujourd'hui était qu'il avait rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec son amante pour déjeuner ensemble. Edward avait prévu de lui poser quelques questions sur son étrange comportement, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir arranger les choses entre eux, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre définitivement.

**- Monsieur Cullen ? **Dit Irina, sa nouvelle assistante, la petite sœur de James qu'il venait d'engager. **J'ai Mademoiselle Swan en ligne pour vous.**

Son employé l'avait appelé il y a quelques jours pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à trouver un emploi à sa sœur qui était endetté depuis quelques temps à cause de son prêt d'étudiante. Le jeune homme avait rapidement consulté son CV et avait décidé de lui faire confiance en lui donnant le poste d'assistante personnelle et pour l'instant Irina faisait un travail impeccable à tout point de vu.

Edward la remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de la congédier et de se ruer sur le téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau en métal.

**- Bella**, souffla-t-il, soulagé qu'elle sorte de son mutisme. **Tu es déjà prête pour ****que nous allions déjeuner ? Je croyais que tu finissais vers 11h30.**

**- Un de mes professeurs est absent. Edward, je … j'ai beaucoup de travail alors je vais rester à l'université pour réviser un peu. **

**- Bien, je passerais te prendre plus tard. **

**- Non, je … Je ne vais pas pouvoir manger avec toi aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de te faire faux bon. **

Il sentit la déception s'immiscer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais annulé un de leur rendez-vous, même lorsqu'elle avait un emploi du temps surchargé ou qu'elle était en colère contre lui. La dernière chose auquel Edward s'attendait était d'être rejeté par Bella. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces dernières semaines.

**- Oh, d'accord. Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ? Je pourrais passer seulement quelques minutes à l'université pour …**

**- NON ! Je veux dire, **dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait crié, **je n'aurais pas de temps pour toi. Ne viens pas juste pour me regarder travailler. **

**- Bella, ça ne me dérange pas je veux juste … J'aimerais juste te voir ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je veux seulement que tu m'expliques, que je puisse arranger les choses.**

**- J'ai besoin d'espace, Edward. On se voit plus tard.**

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par '' de l'espace '' ou avant qu'Edward ne puisse lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Abasourdi, il resta de longues minutes à contempler le combiné du téléphone encore dans sa main, sonnant désespérément dans le vide. Edward s'installa dans sa chaise de bureau avant de poser ses coudes devant lui et d'y plonger sa tête.

Il entendait le brouhaha de son personnel dans les couloirs de l'étage et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Sans Bella il était perdu. Il lui arrivait même de se demander comme il avait fait sans elle dans sa vie auparavant. Elle était sa bouffée d'air frais. Bella lui était vitale désormais.

Edward décida qu'avant de s'avouer vaincu, et d'admettre qu'il était tout simplement incapable de rendre la femme qu'il aimait heureuse, il devait d'abord tout tenter pour sauver leur relation.

**- Irina, appelez Jacob, dites lui de préparer la voiture, **dit-il en se levant.

**- Bien, Monsieur Cullen.**

Il courut presque dans la salle de bain reliée à son bureau et essaya de coiffer un peu plus ses cheveux pour qu'aucun de ses employés ne remarque qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à les tirer férocement.

Edward inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs de son entreprise. Irina se leva instantanément et vint se poster à ses cotés, cachant quelque chose dans son dos tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs à l'autre bout du couloir, il attendit d'autres pas plus lourds à ses cotés et tourna la tête pour voir que Jacob marchait désormais à sa droite.

**- Monsieur Cullen, votre voiture est prête et vous attend en bas.**

**- Bien, Irina. **

**- J'ai également contacté le fleuriste qui s'occupe des commandes de l'entreprise, **dit-elle en dévoilant l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle tenait dans son dos. **Elle m'a dit que vous commandiez ce genre de bouquet habituellement pour Mlle Swan. **

Il s'arrêta et fixa la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire timidement. Angela n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'attention, surtout si c'était pour l'aider à reconquérir Bella. Edward allait la remercier mais elle l'interrompit en levant sa main droite.

**- Ne me remerciez pas, je fais seulement mon travail. Maintenant allez-y !**

L'homme lui sourit encore plus avant de reprendre sa course jusqu'aux ascenseurs, le gigantesque bouquet de roses serré fermement dans sa paume. Jacob rayonnait à ses cotés, heureux de voir que son patron reprenait du poil de la bête après quelques jours difficiles moralement. Il savait que même si Edward paraissait fort et sûre de lui à l'extérieur qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un enfant perdu qui avait terriblement besoin d'attention et c'était exactement ce que Bella lui apportait.

**- Monsieur,** dit le garde du corps lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabine en métal, **j'ai commandé quelques plats au traiteur du bout de la rue. Ils vous attendent dans un panier à l'intérieur de la limousine.**

**- Suis-je donc si prévisible ? **Se demanda Edward à voix haute.

**- Monsieur, je vous connais depuis plus de 10 ans, je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne décidiez de vous battre avec acharnement. Vous n'allez pas la laissez partir comme ça.**

Edward resta silencieux, stressé par la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Bella dans quelques minutes. Il monta dans la limousine dans un état second, perdu dans ses pensées avant de sortir son portable et de taper frénétiquement dessus, faisant ainsi défiler les photos de sa petite amie, comme quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsque Jacob baissa la vitre qui séparait la voiture en deux parties, Edward était remonté à bloc et prêt à lutter pour son amante. Il sortit fièrement de la voiture et sentit de nombreux regards envieux lorsqu'il marcha lentement en direction des tables de pique-nique qui se trouvaient devant la faculté, à la recherche de Bella.

**- Bonne chance, monsieur, **dit Jacob avant de remonter dans le véhicule.

**- Je vais en avoir besoin, **murmura Edward.

Le business man allait rebrousser chemin et entrer dans un des bâtiments avant d'apercevoir l'étudiante sur le trottoir d'en face. Bella marchait rapidement, remontant nerveusement la bretelle de son sac qui glissait de son épaule trop fine. Il allait crier son prénom lorsqu'elle trébucha, poussée par une femme en tailleur qui n'arrêta même pas sa conversation téléphonique pour aider la jeune étudiante à ramasser le contenu de son sac qui s'était répandu sur le béton sale.

Bella réunit rapidement ses affaires mais resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire assise sur le bitume, se prenant la tête entre ses minuscules mains. Ses épaules étaient secouées par d'énormes sanglots et Edward sentit des milliers de coup de couteaux dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Bella souffrait plus que jamais et il était dépitée par toute cette douleur contenue. Elle cachait toute cette peine depuis des jours, il n'était qu'un stupide spectateur, impuissant et inutile.

**- Mon dieu, Bella,** soupira Edward. **Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ?**

Il saisit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de sa belle, avant de retourner à la limousine, ne souhaitant pas que Bella sache que l'homme avait assisté à cette scène déchirante. Edward s'appuya d'une main contre la voiture noire, ses yeux fixant avidement le visage de Bella, toujours plongé entre ses mains. Il la vit sursauter et relever rapidement la tête, cherchant dans son sac son téléphone. Edward s'attendait à voir un air soulagé sur son visage mais fut stupéfait en la voyant soupirer et refuser l'appel.

Bella se releva, essuya les traces de mascara sur ses joues avant de repartir d'un air décidé dans les rues de New-York. Furieux de son attitude, son amant, toujours sur le trottoir d'en face, suivit rapidement sa belle, souhaitant plus que jamais recevoir des explications. Elle reprit son portable dans ses mains et tapa rapidement dessus avant de l'enfouir dans une de ses poches. Edward sortit le sien de sa veste et vit qu'elle venait de lui envoyer un message.

_**- Suis en pleine révision, te rappelle plus tard, B. **_**Je vois ça, **murmura-t-il amèrement.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de comprendre où Bella voulait se rendre aussi rapidement. Elle ne cessait d'augmenter son allure, et arrangeait ses cheveux compulsivement, triturant ses mains dans tous les sens. La jeune femme parcourut quelques mètres encore avant de brutalement s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment blanc, visiblement neuf, et ressemblant étrangement à une clinique.

Edward se figea en la voyant pénétrer dans la structure médicale. Bella lui avait-elle cachée une maladie ? Il pensait que la fatigue était provoquée par l'arrivée de ses examens et que le stress l'empêchait de dormir mais il n'avait jamais pensé à un grave problème de santé. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il évitait de penser à ce genre de choses autant que possible. Ne réfléchissant plus, Edward s'empressa de traverser la rue et de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le bâtiment.

L'homme d'affaire se retrouva coincé dans une salle d'attente immaculée, entre un enfant qui s'amusait à le pincer vigoureusement et un homme bedonnant qui reniflait et se mouchait bruyamment toutes les dix secondes. L'attente commençait à le rendre fou et lorsqu'il entendit une porte se fermer et quand Bella arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il se rua vers elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie.

Bella se sentit observée et releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux verts d'Edward qui étaient posés sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux avant de soupirer doucement.

**- Que fais-tu là ? **Murmura-t-elle.

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu malade ? **

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**- Tu ne réponds pas aux miennes, Isabella, **rugit-il, furieux.

**- Tu m'as suivi ? **Demanda Bella en le scrutant.

**- J'étais venu pour te voir, pour que nous puissions nous expliquer quand je t'ai vue dans la rue. Et visiblement tu ne révisais pas tant que ça. **

**- J'avais quelque chose à faire. Je pensais t'avoir demandé de me laisser de l'espace, **répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

**- C'est de cela que je souhaitais parler avant de te voir rentrer dans cette fichue clinique. Est-ce que je pourrais enfin avoir des explications ? J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien, Bella. **

Elle soupira en baissant la tête et Edward vit au bout de seulement quelques de nombreuses larmes tomber sur les joues pales de Bella. Instinctivement les mains de son amoureux vinrent se poser de chaque coté de son visage, essuyant tendrement l'eau qui s'écoulait de ses beaux yeux chocolats. Il appuya son front contre le sien.

**- Bella, je t'en supplie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'aime trop, beaucoup trop, pour te perdre. S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aider. Je peux te rendre à nouveau heureuse, tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi, **dit Edward.

**- Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison ? **

Bella avait la voix d'une enfant perdue et Edward passa encore une fois sa main contre sa joue avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'entraîner hors du bâtiment. Ils furent rapidement dans la limousine et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Bella se colla contre le corps de son amoureux. Elle posa son visage dans son cou et Edward plaça son bras derrière son cou pour la maintenir contre lui, appréciant plus que jamais la sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien.

**- Je t'aime, Edward,** murmura-t-elle.

**- Je t'aime aussi, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de te le répéter, mais c'est la seule chose que je souhaite plus que tout au monde. Laisse-moi t'aider. **

Il sentit sa tête bouger dans son cou tandis qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher encore de lui. Edward attrapa discrètement son portable et tapa un bref message pour Irina, lui demandant d'annuler ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi et lui signalant qu'il serait de retour le lendemain matin, elle lui assura qu'elle s'occupait de tout et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée en compagnie de Bella. Décidément, il ne regrettait absolument pas Angéla.

La circulation difficile les bloqua plus longtemps que nécessaire et Bella, certainement épuisée par ces derniers jours, s'endormit dans les bras d'Edward, son souffle chaud frappant le cou du jeune homme à chacune de ses inspirations. S'il n'avait pas été aussi angoissé par leur future conversation, il aurait lui aussi pu s'assoupir tant cette position était agréable et apaisante.

**- Bella, nous sommes arrivés.**

Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit contre lui et elle sortit maladroitement de la voiture avant de trébucher et d'être rattrapée in extremis par Jacob, venu ouvrir la portière comme à son habitude. Edward s'extirpa à son tour de la limousine et Bella se colla immédiatement à lui, souhaitant apparemment rattraper la semaine désastreuse qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de se retrouver dans le salon de l'appartement, un silence gênant s'était progressivement installé entre eux.

**- Je vais juste me rafraîchir, **murmura Bella avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Edward fixa le couloir par lequel elle était partie plusieurs minutes auparavant lorsque des martèlements de bottes se firent entendre derrière lui. Il sourit, sachant déjà qui venait lui rendre visite.

**- Fiston ? Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ?**

**- Je suis avec Bella, nous devons régler pas mal de problèmes, **avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

**- Tu sais, cela arrive dans chaque histoire. **

**- Je m'en doute Anthony, mais … Je ne peux pas perdre Bella, tu comprends ? **

**- Tu as toujours été si pessimiste, **souffla Antony avant de rigoler. **Même lorsque tu étais enfant tu imaginais toujours le pire, j'espérais que tu perdrais cette habitude en grandissant mais apparemment je me suis trompé. **

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Edward sur ses talons.

**- Assied-toi, Edward. Et explique moi ce qui te tracasse, **exigea-t-il en s'installant autour de la grande table.

**- Depuis quelques jours Bella n'est plus la même, elle a perdue cette étincelle qui éclairait son regard. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, **marmonna Edward en tirant une nouvelle fois sur ses pauvres cheveux.

**- Tu es bien trop exigeant envers toi-même. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Edward. Certaines choses ne dépendent pas de toi et passer tes journées à culpabiliser dés que quelque chose arrive à Bella n'est pas bon pour toi également. Tu te préoccupes de son bonheur, mais as-tu déjà songé au tien ? **Dit l'homme en fixant tendrement son protégé.

Edward resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Anthony n'avait pas totalement tord, il ne pourrait pas toujours maîtriser toute sa vie, et en essayant de toujours tout avoir sous son contrôle il était entrain de tout gâcher.

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens, **continua son employé, **avant je voulais diriger ma vie d'une main de maître, je ne laissais pas de place au hasard ou aux surprises. Tout devait être réglé à la perfection. **

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? **Demanda Edward à contrecœur.

**- J'ai bien faillis perdre Elizabeth, **dit-il en le regardant avec insistance.** C'était après qu'elle ait perdue notre bébé. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à personne, même tes parents n'étaient pas au courant alors que nous vivions avec eux. J'étais devenu insupportable, le moindre imprévu me rendait nerveux et j'étais très colérique. Elle ne me reconnaissait plus. Un jour, alors que j'étais partis faire une course pour ton père, je suis rentré plus rapidement que prévu et j'ai trouvé Lizzie entrain de faire ses valises. Je me souviendrais toujours du regard qu'elle m'a adressé ce jour-là, **souffla-t-il.**Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle paraissait si fragile … Finalement nous nous sommes assis et avons parlé pendant des heures, cela ne nous était pas arrivés depuis des mois, mais une simple conversation a sauvé notre mariage. Alors Edward, parle lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et aide-là à en faire autant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Anthony finit rapidement son verre d'alcool avant de donner une accolade amicale à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils avant de quitter la pièce. Edward resta seul dans la pièce, sa respiration raisonnait étrangement dans l'appartement tandis qu'il attendait que Bella revienne de la salle de bain. Il avala rapidement sa boisson et repartit dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après et les pas hésitants de sa petite-amie détruisirent le silence étouffant. Elle le regarda brièvement avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

**- J'imagine que tu t'attends à des réponses, **souffla Bella gigotant nerveusement.

**- Certaines en effet. J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette clinique, et surtout pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes problèmes de santé, **dit-il en la fixant.

**- Ce n'est pas exactement un problème de santé, ce n'est pas une maladie ou quoi que ce soit de réellement inquiétant. **

**- Alors pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? **

Bella resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à répondre, se rendant compte qu'Edward ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

**- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, **chuchota-t-elle.

**- Peur de ma réaction ? Mais enfin Bella, vas-tu me dire ce qui cloche ? **Lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux face à elle.

**- Je suis enceinte, Edward. **

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce et il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Choqué il se leva et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

**- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. J'étais à la clinique pour programmer l'avortement, dans quelques jours ce sera de l'histoire ancienne, on pourra poursuivre notre vie comme avant et oublier cette semaine, **dit-elle en pleurant face au silence de son amant.

**- Tu veux avorter ? **

**- Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les enfants et tu es encore marié, ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment, peut-être que dans quelques années on envisagera de …**

**- Est-ce que tu aimerais garder ce bébé ?**

**- Edward …**

**- Réponds Bella ! Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir ce bébé, maintenant ? **

Un ange passa avant qu'elle n'arrive à répondre à cause des sanglots qui parcouraient son corps.

**- Je le veux plus que tout.**

**- Il est hors de question que tu avortes dans ce cas. **

**- Quoi ? **Demanda Bella, stupéfaite.

**- Je veux cet enfant, Isabella. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as, encore une fois, pu me cacher quelque chose de si important, **souffla-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses grandes mains.

Edward sentit de minuscules doigts passer dans ses cheveux mais les repoussa vivement, se levant avant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, agrippant fortement ses cheveux.

**- Putain !** Hurla-t-il en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la table basse qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol.

Il entendit Bella étouffer un cris et tourna rapidement la tête afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée par les éclats de verre avant de repartir à nouveau.

**- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà assez prouvé que je t'aimais ? Que tu pouvais me faire confiance ? Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de prendre soin de toi mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois Isabella, tu me montres que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie !**

**- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la vérité ! **Hurla à son tour Bella, furieuse.

**- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison qui justifierais ton comportement ! **Rugit Edward.

**- Je ne veux pas être dépendante de quelqu'un qui pourrait me laisser à la rue un jour ou l'autre ! **Cria-t-elle.

Edward s'arrêta pour la fixer, stupéfait parce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Bella pourrait voir la situation comme ça.

**- Je suis peut-être jeune et naïve parfois mais je sais parfaitement qu'un jour tu te lasseras de la petite étudiante qui a débarqué à New-York pour s'évader de sa ville perdue ! As-tu vu le nombre de femmes magnifiques qui gravitent autours de toi dés que tu fais un pas dans la rue ? Elles te veulent toutes, Edward. Et moi je suis tellement …**

**- Stupide,** dit-il.** Je te répète chaque jour que j'ai besoin de toi et que je t'aime et tu crois encore ce genre de choses.**

**- S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre que …**

**- Tu nous tues à petit feu. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? **

La jeune fille baissa la tête avant de porter ses mains à ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient en abondance. Edward avait envie de l'a prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, mais il n'en avait jamais été aussi moins sûre qu'à ce moment-là. Ils avaient vécus dans une bulle parfaite, oubliant les problèmes qui se mettaient parfois en travers de leur route, mais cette fois-ci la situation était plus grave qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

**- Peut-être … Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, Bella. **

**- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui.

**- Je te croyais heureuse, mais tu ne l'es pas. Je t'aime Bella, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi dans cet état. Tu doutes de notre relation, tu n'as pas confiance en moi … Je sais que tu mérites mieux. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra s'afficher fièrement avec toi dans la rue, qui pourra t'épouser, qui te traitera comme une princesse. **

**- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule, **sanglota Bella en se collant à lui.

Edward garda ses mains le long de son corps durant quelques secondes avant de finalement enrouler ses bras musclés autour d'elle. Bella pleurait bruyamment contre lui et il caressait ses longs cheveux bouclés pour tenter de l'apaiser, en vain. Il resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement sentir une légère bosse contre lui. Il écarta le corps menu de Bella avant de poser timidement ses mains sur son ventre qui s'était arrondit ces derniers jours.

**- C'est à cause de lui que tu restais loin de moi ces derniers jours, **souffla-t-il en passant inlassablement sa paume contre son ventre.

**- J'avais si peur de ta réaction, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que c'était pour te piéger, que je l'avais fait exprès. Je t'assure Edward que je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela mais maintenant qu'il ou qu'elle est là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce bébé, **murmura-t-elle.

**- Bella, comment pourrais-je être énervé contre toi ? Cet enfant, c'est un peu de nous deux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il te ressemble, **dit Edward, en imaginant une copie conforme de sa Bella.

**- Je veux un mini-Edward, **rigola-t-elle en le regardant tendrement.

**- On verra ça, **grommela-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Il déposa délicatement son amante sur le lit avant de venir se poser sur elle et de l'embrasser doucement. Edward posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme et déposa de léger baiser jusqu'à son épaule sous les doux gémissements de Bella qui déplaça ses mains dans les cheveux cuivrés de son petit-ami. Il grogna furtivement avant de s'emparer furieusement de sa bouche. Bella réussit à atteindre le t-shirt d'Edward et l'enleva précipitamment, touchant avidement son torse musclé. Il riposta en parvenant à baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe à fleurs et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements face au regard brûlant d'Edward.

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça,** murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

**- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es tellement belle. **

Gênée elle tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser ses yeux verts tandis qu'il s'empressait de lui enlever les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait encore. Un ange passa avant que leurs regards finissent par se croiser. Edward lui murmura une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait avant de se laisser entraîner par la passion qui les consumait peu à peu. Bella s'endormit quelques secondes après leur étreinte, épuisée mentalement et physiquement par la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Edward lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna sur le coté pour admirer sa belle partie au pays des rêves avant de finalement se lever, enfiler des vêtements, afin d'aller prendre l'air, prenant tout de même son portable. Il ouvrit les portes fenêtres menant à la terrasse et s'installa sur le banc le plus proche, la tête rejeté en arrière pour contempler le ciel. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Il se perdit de longues minutes dans la contemplation de la lune, souhaitant pendant ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pouvoir oublier ses problèmes.

Ses yeux commençaient enfin à se fermer et Edward espérait pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer à travers la poche de son costume. Il l'attrapa tout en grommelant avant de voir avec surprise que son père l'appelait.

**- Allo ?** Demanda-t-il, étonné.

**- Bonjour, Edward.**

**- Père, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Ne puis-je donc pas appeler mon fils pour simplement avoir de ses nouvelles ? **Répondit Carlisle, apparemment amusé par cette situation.

**- Je pense que vous pouvez admettre qu'il est rare que vous ayez envie de me parler, **rétorqua durement Edward tout en s'approchant de la rambarde du balcon. **Habituellement vous daignez me téléphoner que lorsque vous avez besoin de cracher votre venin.**

**- Edward, je suis déçu de ta réaction, mais je pense que je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, **cracha son père en perdant le ton enjoué qu'il avait au début de leur conversation. **Je voulais te parler de ta mère mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te déranger pour si peu.**

Edward se tendit brusquement. L'état de santé de sa mère l'inquiétait jours et nuits et son père le savait pertinemment.

**- Comment va-t-elle ? La crise qu'elle a faite l'autre jour était plutôt … impressionnante, **souffla le jeune homme.

**- C'est justement de cela que je souhaitais te parler. Esmé ne cesse de mentionner l'existence d'une « jeune fille brune qui lui vole son fils », j'imagine que tu as une idée de ce qu'elle entend par là. **

Carlisle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Lorsqu'il souhaitait quelque chose, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'obtenir, et Edward savait que son père n'hésiterait pas à débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit pour lui faire cracher la vérité et la dernière chose que souhaitait Edward était bien qu'il rencontre Bella aujourd'hui. Sa petite-amie avait vécue beaucoup trop de chose ces derniers temps pour supporter une énième épreuve difficile.

**- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle veut parler, **affirma-t-il en sentant la culpabilité le ronger à l'idée de faire passer sa mère pour une déséquilibrée. **Peut-être qu'elle a encore fait un de ses cauchemars qui l'ont un peu perturbés et…**

**- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Edward ! Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose. J'ose espérer pour toi que tu ne vas pas gâcher ton mariage avec une femme raffinée comme Tanya pour une petite traînée de 18 ans ! **

**- Je vois que tu as parlé à Jasper, **dit Edward en tentant de ne pas hurler sa rage contre Carlisle qu'il trouvait de plus en plus détestable.

**- En effet. Ton frère n'a jamais été très doué pour garder un secret, mon très cher fils. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très raisonnable de te confier à lui à l'avenir, surtout si tu ne souhaites me mettre au courant de tes pathétiques aventures. **

**- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu entends ? RIEN DU TOUT ! **Cria Edward qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

Il entendit son père rigoler bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil. Apparemment ce dernier était réellement amusé par la colère de son fils.

**- Edward, Edward, Edward,** chantonna Carlisle. **Toujours si sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien trop émotif, cela finira par te créer des ennuis.**

**- Ce que tu dis ne changeras rien, les papiers du divorce seront bientôt prêts et dans quelques temps Tanya ne fera plus partie de ma vie et tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire. Tu savais très bien que je ne ressentais qu'une profonde amitié pour elle, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison tu avais décidé qu'elle était faite pour moi et maintenant ce stupide mariage n'a aucun sens.**

Edward se rendait compte qu'il accablait peut-être un peu trop son père, mais toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre son géniteur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il perdait tout bon sens lorsqu'il lui parlait.

**- Je t'interdis de divorcer, Edward ! M'as-tu bien entendu ? **Dit son père d'une voix affreusement froide.

**- Désormais, JE décide de ma vie. Qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui est le mieux pour moi ? As-tu vu ta vie, **_**père **_**? **Edward cracha le dernier mot avec un dégoût non dissimulé. **Tu n'as plus rien, tu n'es plus rien ! La seule chose que tu avais été la Cullen Company, mais même ça tu l'as perdue. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un pauvre type tel que toi !**

**- Veux-tu vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? Car je vais gagner, tu te crois peut-être plus intelligent et plus puissant que moi, mais tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va te tomber dessus, mon très cher fils. **

Carlisle raccrocha et Edward souffla plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Il jeta son cellulaire sur le banc placé à coté de la porte fenêtre avant de retourner contre la rambarde et de l'empoigner à pleine main, contemplant les voitures filer dans les rues new-yorkaises.

Il allait rentrer pour retrouver Bella et essayer de dormir lorsque son portable s'alluma encore une fois. Edward s'en empara et se promit de le jeter du balcon si jamais il s'agissait encore de son délicieux père mais vit que le message provenait d'un numéro masqué. Curieux, il cliqua rapidement sur l'enveloppe qui s'affichait avant de lire le texte.

_'' Regarde en face de toi. ''_

Edward releva la tête et vit un reflet doré dans le bâtiment d'en face avant de sentir une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de sentir une nouvelle fois un impact un peu plus bas. Le jeune homme regarda sa chemise blanche qui, encore immaculée quelques minutes plus tôt, se teintait désormais de deux tâches rouges qui grossissaient à vue d'œil.

Il toucha ses blessures et remonta ses doigts tachés de sang jusqu'à son visage avant de brusquement s'écrouler sur le sol, assommé par la douleur qui le rongeait horriblement.

Edward entendit un cri étouffé avant de sentir les petites mains de Bella se poser sur son visage, ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes tandis qu'elle appelait au secours.

**- Edward ! Edward, reste avec moi ! ANTHONY !**

**- Bella, **murmura-t-il faiblement.

**- Je suis là, je suis là, **dit Bella en posant ses lèvres sur son front et en compressant les blessures. **Edward, ne ferme pas les yeux, d'accord ?**

**- J'ai froid, Bella …**

**- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas maintenant ! Je t'aime, s'il te plaît !**

**- Je t'aime aussi, **chuchota-t-il avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.

Une vibration se fit entendre, mais l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, d'Anthony et de Jacob sur le balcon masqua les ondes du téléphone d'Edward. Un nouveau message venait d'apparaître sur l'écran.

_'' La partie ne fait que commencer. ''_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ^^ J'ai essayé de faire une fin sadique, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du résultat, j'attends donc vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience mais également une certaine appréhension je ne vous le cache pas ^^ Je voulais écrire mon premier lemon, c'était plutôt bien commencé d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'en sens pas encore vraiment capable pour le moment ! Peut-être un jour, ou à Noel ;) Bella va donc garder le bébé, je ne voulais pas vraiment la faire avorter, je comprends les femmes qui le font mais dans mon histoire je trouvais cela un peu triste, même si cet enfant n'arrive pas forcément au bon moment, Edward et Bella s'aiment sincèrement et ce petit bout de chou est une sorte de " prolongement " de cet amour :).**

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui répondent à mes questions ! J'aime bien apprendre à vous connaitre ^^ ! Mais c'est à mon tour de me dévoiler ;) La personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie est ma meilleure amie, les membres de ma famille sont les premiers dans mon coeur, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours de bonnes relations avec eux ! Elle me soutient vraiment et est à fond avec moi pour cette fiction ^^ Mes rêves : j'en ai énormément xD J'aimerais être écrivain, travailler dans une maison d'édition, rencontre Rob' et Kris', aller à Londres, visiter les Etats-Unis ... **

**Maintenant, les questions du mois :D **

**- Quelle est votre fête favorite et pourquoi ? **

**- Quelle est votre saison préférée et pourquoi ? **

**J'attends aussi vos avis sur Breaking Dawn Part II ;). Bisous à tous ! **

**PS : Je pense poster un petit moment pour Noel et pour le Nouvel An, ou même un chapitre si jamais je suis motivée et que j'ai un peu de temps libre ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Premièrement, j'espère que vous avez tous été gâté à Noel par vos familles et vos amis, personnellement cela c'est plutôt bien passé ;). En suite, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2013, j'espère que cela va être une merveilleuse année pour chacun d'entre vous :). Je devais poster ce chapitre pour Noel, mais vous savez ce que c'est, avec ces repas de famille interminable ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver un moment pour écrire, d'autant plus que je prépare un OS depuis quelque temps et j'y passe pas mal de temps ^^ Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je vais le publier, je vous tiendrais au courant si jamais ça vous intéresse. **

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, vos compliments qui me font rougir à chaque fois, vos messages adorables, pour me suivre depuis le début dans cette histoire ! Je n'étais pas sûre de moi au début, mais grâce à vous je suis fière de cette histoire et de ce que j'écris ! Alors encore un grand merci ! :) **

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ! :D**

* * *

**When a golden boy meets love.**

Bella se balançait d'avant et arrière dans la baignoire, laissant Nanny laver sa peau tachée par le sang d'Edward. Après avoir appelé l'ambulance, Elizabeth avait fait remarquer à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver dans l'appartement d'Edward et que sa présence pourrait provoquer de nombreuses interrogations aux urgences. L'étudiante avait donc dû se cacher afin d'éviter un scandale dans la presse.

**- Isabella, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que tout ira bien,** murmura Elizabeth pour la énième fois.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. L'image du corps ensanglanté d'Edward ne voulait pas quitter son esprit pour lui permettre de se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seulement. Elle sentait encore l'odeur écoeurante du sang s'écoulant de la poitrine de son amant, elle se revoyait collée contre lui, essayant d'arrêter le liquide qui teintait ses vêtements et ceux d'Edward d'une affreuse couleur rouge.

**- Et si ça ne va pas, Elizabeth ? **Demanda soudainement Bella dans un moment de lucidité. **Je ne suis rien sans Edward, rien du tout !**

Nanny allait répondre mais Bella se boucha les oreilles et ferma ses yeux, voulant fuir la réalité. Retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, la gouvernante s'empara d'une immense serviette et aida la jeune femme à sortir de la baignoire avant de l'enrouler dedans. Elle sécha ses cheveux en silence et se mordait si fort la langue qu'elle sentit rapidement un goût cuivré s'installer dans sa bouche.

L'étudiante était si légère qu'elle arriva à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elizabeth installa Bella dans son lit et la borda comme elle le ferait avec une enfant avant d'embrasser son front et de quitter la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Elle marcha lentement à travers l'appartement horriblement vide et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les mains sur le visage, sanglotant l'état critique de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils.

Bella, quant à elle, enfouit son nez le plus profondément possible dans l'oreiller propre. Même si Nanny avait longuement lavé son corps souillé par le sang, elle avait l'impression que l'odeur répugnante avait imprégnée sa peau et allait la suivre pour toujours. La jeune fille n'avait pas toujours été si dégoûtée par le sang, Edward ne savait pas pourquoi sa petite amie craignait autant la vision et l'odeur de ce liquide, et Bella ne se sentait pas prête à lui en parler. Bien qu'il se doutait que son enfance n'avait pas été très joyeuse, il y avait des souvenirs qu'elle n'oserait certainement jamais abordé en sa présence, surtout pas celui-là.

**Flashback – 7 ans plus tôt. **

Rêvassant en regardant le plafond fissuré et jauni par le temps de l'antique maison dans laquelle elle vivait, Bella entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. La jeune fille sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de son père rugissant contre Renée. Inquiète pour sa mère, Bella ouvrit sans bruit la porte de sa chambre avant de se mettre en haut de l'escalier, tendant l'oreille afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**- Charlie, s'il te plait, calme toi,** dit Renée, effrayée. **Tu as un peu trop bu, tu devrais peut-être …**

**- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! **Balbutia Charlie en se tenant à la table. **Tu n'es rien ma pauvre Renée ! Regarde toi, tu es fade ! **

Bella vit sa mère se coller au meuble derrière elle, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son affreux mari. Charlie, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, s'approcha d'elle en tanguant dangereusement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Renée ? Je ne te plais plus ? Tu ne supportes pas de rester à coté de moi maintenant ? **S'exclama-t-il en collant son visage contre le sien.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille, Charlie ! **Cria soudainement la mère de Bella. **Tu me dégoûtes ! Regarde toi, ce n'est que 16h et te voilà déjà bourré ! N'as-tu pas honte ? **

La jeune fille vit son père reculer avant de prendre ses clés et de s'en aller en claquant la porte. Honteuse d'avoir espionné ses parents de la sorte, Bella retourna sans bruit dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, s'emparant de ses écouteurs et montant le son de son mp3 jusqu'à s'en exploser les tympans. Sa mère frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, lui annonçant qu'elle allait prendre un bain. Bella vit Renée hésiter sur le seuil avant de finalement s'avancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait.

Bella eut tout juste le temps de lui répondre la même chose avant que sa mère quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

Surprise par l'attitude de sa mère, Bella se recoucha sur son lit, cherchant la cause de son attitude. Renée n'avait jamais été particulièrement affectueuse avec sa fille, trop occupée à prendre soin de son mari. Depuis toujours, Bella se débrouillait seule. Elle avait appris à se faire à manger dés l'âge de 8 ans alors que Renée aidait un Charlie passablement éméché à se laver. Elle savait également laver son linge et s'achetait ses fournitures scolaires à la rentrée, sachant pertinemment que si elle ne le faisait pas personne ne s'en occuperait ici.

Soudainement, Bella comprit et bondit de son lit avant de courir en direction de la salle de bain. Le corps de sa mère reposait dans la baignoire, du sang coulant doucement des entailles qui se trouvait sur ses avants bras. S'emparant de serviettes, elle fit deux garrots avant de soulever tant bien que mal le corps de sa mère pour lui enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un peignoirs. Elle la porte jusqu'au rez de chaussez et l'installa sur le canapé, sa mère toujours inconsciente.

Bella ne se souvenait pas des minutes durant lesquelles elle avait attendue l'ambulance. Les secouristes étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avait porté Renée dans l'ambulance et la jeune fille avait tout juste eu le temps de grimper dans le véhicule avant qu'il ne démarre déjà en direction de l'hôpital Elle se rappelait des heures à attendre à l'hôpital seule et couverte de sang, sans que personne ne s'intéresse à elle. Sa mère avait été interrogé par plusieurs psychologues préoccupés par son état, mais l'affaire n'avait pas eu de suite, tout le monde semblait vouloir oublier cet affreux jour alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête de Bella.

**Fin Flashback.**

Même si Bella avait confiance en Edward, elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne à quel point sa vie avait été minable avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était bien sa pitié. Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir rapidement avant d'être claquée sans grande délicatesse. Elizabeth courut accueillir le visiteur et Bella comprit en entendant la voix rauque qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

**- Comment va-t-il ?** Demanda Nanny, la voix tremblante.

**- Quand je suis partis ils allaient l'emmener au bloc. La balle n'a apparemment pas touché d'organes vitaux, il a plus de chance de s'en sortir, mais il a perdu pas mal de sang. Edward a eu énormément de chance que Mlle Swan ait appelé rapidement à l'aide. Anthony a voulu rester avec lui, comme ça je pourrais aider l'inspecteur Dwyer. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, **dit le garde du corps.

**- Je n'ai rien touché, la terrasse est restée telle qu'elle. **

**- Parfait. En ce qui concerne Mlle Swan …**

**- Je l'ai aidée à se laver et je l'ai mise au lit. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, Jacob … La voir ainsi m'a brisé le cœur, **souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille entendit pendant de longues minutes les sanglots étouffés de la gouvernante, épuisée moralement par les évènements de la soirée. Bella ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemars. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Edward, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementée, elle oscillait sans cesse entre de purs moments de bonheur et d'horribles périodes douloureuses. Evidemment, elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais l'étudiante se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer et si elle allait réussir à supporter cette étrange situation encore longtemps.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella avait ratée une partie de la conversation des employés d'Edward.

**- As-tu des suspects ? **Demanda nerveusement Elizabeth.

**- Plusieurs, malheureusement Edward a plusieurs ennemis. Sa réussite professionnelle attire pas mal de convoitises, la jalousie peut pousser des gens à bout. La femme de Jasper, Alice, est sur la liste. **

**- Alice Cullen ? Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle tuer Edward ? **S'exclama Nanny.

**- Les vidéos de surveillance remontant à la nuit du massacre des bureaux montrent la voiture de Mme Cullen. Edward en a parlé à la police, pour l'instant il leur a demandé d'attendre. Il souhaite avoir plus de preuves pour être sûr de pouvoir la coincer. Félix travaille en ce moment même sur elle, **expliqua Jacob.

**- Elle a pourtant l'air si douce, si innocente …**

**- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Nanny. Depuis quelque années déjà, Edward ne lui fait pas confiance. Il trouve, et il a parfaitement raison, qu'elle veut seulement l'argent de Jasper et le sien. **

Oubliant sa tête qui tournait horriblement vite, Bella se redressa dans son lit. Edward ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de lui cacher des choses. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça principalement pour la protéger et lui épargner de nombreuses crises d'angoisses, mais ne pas savoir était encore pire. Il ne lui avait plus parlé de cette affaire depuis leur week-end à Charlotte quelques semaines auparavant.

La jeune fille se débarrassa tant bien que mal des épaisses couvertures dans lesquelles Nanny l'avait enveloppée avant de s'élancer fébrilement vers le salon, ses jambes tremblantes soutenant à peine son poids. Elle était bien décidée à savoir tout ce qu'Edward avait dit à Jacob à propos de toute cette histoire. Désormais, il était hors de question qu'elle reste à l'écart, elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande pièce, Elizabeth était assise sur le canapé, les mains sur sa tête et Jacob se tenait à coté d'elle, essayant maladroitement de la consoler.

**- Jacob,** dit Bella d'une voix faible,** je veux tout savoir.**

L'homme se leva et la regarda bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour ne pas trahir la confiance que son patron avait pour lui. Nanny, quant à elle, se jeta sur Bella, passant son bras autour de sa taille afin de l'amener sur le canapé.

**- Miss Swan, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer encore un peu. Jacob pourra répondre à vos questions demain matin, vous êtes trop faible pour vous préoccuper des toutes ces histoires …**

**- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, pas sans Edward, **avoua timidement Bella. **J'ai besoin d'être mise au courant, je sais qu'il fait ça pour me protéger, mais n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe est bien pire encore. S'il vous plait, Jacob, **dit-elle alors qu'il restait encore silencieux.

**- Je ne veux pas trahir Mr Cullen. Il m'a expressément demandé de ne pas vous dévoiler les détails concernant l'enquête, j'en suis navré, mais je sais qu'il a confiance en moi et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. **

Bella baissa la tête, déçue, mais la secoua vainement pour montrer à Jacob qu'elle comprenait sa position. Elle allait s'excuser car elle le mettait dans une situation quelque peu embarrassante quand Alec et Jane entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, suivis par un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et de quatre autres personnes en tenues de travail.

**- Désolé de vous déranger, mais voici l'inspecteur Marcus Mc Carty et son équipe, ils sont en charge de l'affaire, **dit la jolie blonde en gardant ses mains dans son dos, son chignon parfait lui donnant dix ans de plus.

**- Enchanté Mr Mc Carty, je suis Jacob Black, le garde du corps de Mr Cullen. **

**- Et bien, Mr Black, si je suis là c'est que vous n'avez manifestement pas bien fait votre travail, n'est-ce pas ? **Rétorqua le vieil homme en ignorant la main que lui tendait amicalement Jacob. **Ne perdons pas de temps en présentations inutiles, de toute façon je ne me souviendrais plus de votre nom dans les dix prochaines minutes. **

**- Je vais vous conduire à la terrasse, **dit Nanny en avançant vers le couloir, suivie par l'équipe de l'inspecteur.

**- Je pense que nous pouvons nous en sortir seul, Madame.**

**- Je pense qu'en tant que gouvernante de cet appartement je connais mes responsabilités. Faites votre travail, je ferais le mien.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Elizabeth continua son trajet, l'armée de policiers derrière elle. Marcus Mc Carty resta silencieux durant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement sourire et laisser échapper une exclamation.

**- Je sens que je l'aime déjà !**

Il disparut à son tour dans le couloir, laissant Bella seule avec Jacob.

**- J'espère qu'il est aussi sérieux que désagréable,** dit-il en laissant retomber sa main.

En temps normal Bella aurait certainement rigolé mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment. Se sentant épuisée, elle se leva, remercia Jacob pour l'attitude exemplaire qu'il avait eu durant cette soirée avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de lui faire un sourire embarrassé et de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Bella marchait en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'une violente nausée se fit sentir. Elle se mit à courir et pénétra dans la première salle de bain qu'elle trouva sur son chemin, l'appartement d'Edward en comptant au moins quatre. Bella s'agenouilla devant la cuvette des toilettes et se débarrassa rapidement du repas qu'elle avait ingurgité quelques heures auparavant. Soupirant, elle se releva, se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle se mit de profil et passa timidement la main sur son ventre. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire que dans plusieurs mois elle donnerait la vie à l'enfant d'Edward. Bella se rendait bien compte que la situation n'était pas banale, mais la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde était d'être heureuse avec Edward et de fonder sa propre famille et même si ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance de réaliser son rêve.

- **J'ai hâte de te voir,** murmura-t-elle en s'imaginant déjà tenir son bébé dans ses bras. **J'espère tellement que tu seras comme ton papa ...**

En retournant dans sa chambre, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines, et Renée devait être bien trop occupée à prendre soin de Charlie pour avoir le temps de songer à sa fille unique, comme c'était le cas depuis toujours. Pourtant, Isabella avait besoin de parler de sa grossesse avec celle qui l'avait mise au monde, même si Nanny était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et toujours à l'écoute ou prête à l'aider, elle avait besoin de sa mère.

Regardant l'horloge, Bella se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 23h sur la cote Est. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, elle s'empara de son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de son ancienne maison, Renée n'ayant malheureusement pas de portable. Angoissée, l'étudiante s'installa confortablement dans l'immense lit, se calant sous les couvertures, avant de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre encore plat.

La sonnerie retentit dans le combiné et Bella craignait que son père décroche et refuse de lui passer sa mère lorsqu'une voix se fit enfin entendre.

**- Allo ?**

**- Maman,** souffla Bella, instantanément rassurée. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Be-Bella ? Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement navrée, j'ai oubliée de te rappeler mais tu sais en ce moment j'ai énormément de choses à faire et …**

**- C'est pas grave, maman. **

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon ange ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi depuis que tu es partie toute seule pour cette si grande ville ! **S'exclama Renée, visiblement préoccupée par la vie de sa fille.

**- Tout se passe bien, j'ai justement une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, **dit timidement Bella. **Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire.**

**- Chérie, tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, peut importe ce que tu fais. Si c'est une si grande nouvelle je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me déplairait. **

**- Je … je suis enceinte, maman. **

Pendant de longues secondes, Bella n'entendit que le son de la respiration hachurée de sa mère.

**- Je croyais que tu n'avais rencontré personne, **répondit sèchement Renée. **C'est du moins ce que tu m'as assuré il y a deux mois.**

**- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que c'est un peu … compliqué. Maintenant que je vais avoir un enfant les choses vont s'arranger, **expliqua-t-elle en cachant les sanglots qui revenaient en pensant à combien la situation ne paraissait pas s'arranger en réalité.

**- Compliqué ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques cela, Isabella. **

La jeune fille soupira en comprenant que sa mère n'allait pas vraiment se réjouir pour elle aujourd'hui, alors que c'était exactement ce que Bella souhaitait.

**- Ecoute, maman, essaye de ne pas te braquer, d'accord ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas vraiment approuver cette relation, mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur et lui aussi. **

**- Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps !**

**- Il s'appelle Edward, il a 28 ans et … il est marié. **

Renée se mit à rigoler tandis que sa fille attendait nerveusement les commentaires mesquins qui allaient bientôt fuser.

**- Tu es bien naïve ma chère fille, **rétorqua Renée, riant encore. **Ton père était pareil avant, et tu vois bien le résultat.**

**- Edward n'a rien à voir avec Charlie ! Il m'aime sincèrement, je le sais. Il s'occupe de moi, je voulais avorter quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte et il m'a pratiquement supplié de ne pas le faire parce que ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir vivre en pensant à ce bébé qui n'aurait pas vu le jour, je me contrefiche de ton avis. Au revoir, Renée. **

Bella raccrocha violemment, jetant son portable au sol sous le coup de la colère. Elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas facilement accepter cette relation, mais elle avait tout de même imaginé que cette dernière serait contente d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère dans quelques mois. Heureusement que Nanny serait toujours avec elle, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de voir Edward, plus que ça, elle en avait besoin. Alors que Bella allait à nouveau se lever pour demander à Jacob de l'emmener à l'hôpital, trois légers coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

**- Oui ?**

**- Miss Swan, c'est moi,** dit Jacob toujours derrière la porte, **puis-je entrer ?**

**- Bien sûr, Jacob, entrez.**

Il poussa doucement la porte et Bella fut choquée en voyant son visage. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi pale, ses gigantesques mains tremblaient le long de son flanc et il trébucha légèrement en avançant dans la pièce. Inquiète, elle sauta hors de son lit avant de venir se mettre à ses cotés et de poser une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber.

**- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ****Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? **Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

**- Non, miss Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas, au contraire, les infiremières viennent d'appeler, Monsieur Cullen vous réclame sans cesse. **

**- J'aimerais tellement le voir, **répondit Bella en s'asseyant à nouveau sur l'immense lit, **mais Tanya doit sûrement être là-bas, ainsi que Carlisle. Si jamais je les croise, Edward risque d'avoir des ennuis et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. **

**- Madame Cullen est actuellement en déplacement, elle ne devrait pas rentrer avant quelques heures et Monsieur Cullen est passé il y a peu de temps mais au vue de l'état de sa femme il a été dans l'obligation de retourner au plus vite chez lui, la voie est donc libre mais elle ne risque pas de l'être bien longtemps. Si vous voulez avoir l'occasion de parler à Edward, je crains que ce ne soit maintenant ou jamais. **

**- Je vous retrouve au salon dans moins de cinq minutes, **dit Bella en lui souriant faiblement. **Merci encore, Jacob. **

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête et sortit rapidement. La jeune fille fonça vers l'armoire qui contenait ses vêtements et enfila les premiers bouts de tissus qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de courir dans la salle de bain et d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle s'empara de ses vieilles converses noires et fut dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Jacob se trouvait sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

**- Pas faire ça … n'a rien fait … pas sa faute mais … si je ne le fais pas elle va …**

**- Jacob ? **L'appela Bella en le faisant sursauter. **Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air épuisé, si vous voulez je peux appeler un taxi, vous feriez mieux de rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer, je sais que cette soirée a aussi été éprouvante pour vous et je ne voudrais absolument pas abuser de votre …**

**- NON ! **Cria-t-il. **Je veux dire, Edward m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, de ****ne pratiquement pas vous quitter des yeux et je tiens à tenir cette promesse, Miss Swan. **

**- Bien, mais si jamais vous souhaitez faire une pause, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je comprendrais parfaitement. **

**- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je ne veux pas que vous ne puissiez passer que quelques minutes en compagnie d'Edward, il a réellement besoin de vous. **

Il marcha en direction de l'entrée et Bella le suivait avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans prévenir Nanny. Si jamais cette dernière venait vérifier si elle dormait bien et qu'elle ne trouvait pas la jeune fille dans son lit, Bella savait que Elizabeth allait se faire énormément de soucis.

**- Attendez, je ne peux pas partir sans avertir Elizabeth. Vous n'avez qu'à descendre à la voiture, je vous rejoins.**

**- J'ai déjà prévenue Nanny, elle m'a dit de vous emmener le plus vite possible au chevet d'Edward.**

**- Je vais tout de même lui dire que nous partons, je veux m'assurer que tout se passe bien avec l'insepcteur Mc Carty.**

Bella allait faire demi-tour quand une lourde main s'enroula autour de son poignet, lui faisait grincer les dents à cause de la douleur.

**- Vous allez m'écouter, d'accord ? J'ai reçu des instructions et je compte bien respecter les volontés d'Edward, **dit Jacob en la regardant.** Allons-y.**

Il ne lâcha pas l'étudiante avant d'être dans le couloir. Bella s'écrasa contre les parois de l'ascenceur tandis que le garde du corps paraissait de plus en plus paniqué par la tournure des évènements. Fouillant discrètement ses poches, la jeune fille constata avec effroi qu'elle avait laissé son portable dans la chambre.

Arrivée au rez de chaussé, Bella essaya de se tenir le plus loin possible de Jacob, effrayée par son attitude étrange. Elle le pensait inofensif, mais le contre coup de la soirée était peut-être la raison de ce revirement soudain. Il avait toujours été si loyal envers Edward qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il souhaite le trahir. Même si son comportement était inquiétant.

Devant elle, Jacob marchait de plus en plus vite, obligeant Bella à trotinner pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il se retournait de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'elle était bien derrière lui mais alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking, Jacob se mit à courir en direction de la limousine, regardée d'un peu trop près par trois adolescents.

**- Dégagez de là !**

Dans sa course, le garde du corps avait perdu son téléphone portable qui s'échoua au pied de Bella. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour le ramasser, une sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message retentit et la jeune fille pu lire malgré elle le texte qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

_« Amène la fille au bâtiment C pour avoir ton argent. »_

Instinctivement, Bella releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jacob. En moins d'une seconde le téléphone tomba par terre tandis que l'étudiante commençait à courir, espérant réussir à rejoindre le hall du bâtiment avant d'être rattrapée par le garde du corps d'Edward qui était déjà à ses trousses.

Tournant la tête pour voir combien de mètres la séparaient de Jacob, elle trébucha et s'écroula au sol. Elle voyait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus et, désespérée, Bella se mit à ramper comme elle le pouvait avant de sentir les bras de son kidnappeur s'enrouler autours d'elle avant de la porter vers la limousine, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris paniqués.

**- Vous auriez du m'écouter, vous auriez du m'écouter, **répéta Jacob. **Vous auriez du …**

Gémissant, elle se débattait afin de se libérer de son étreinte étouffante, mais elle était bien trop faible pour réussir à lui échapper. Impassible, il la jeta sur la banquette arrière avant de s'installer à son tour dans le véhicule et de verrouiller les portières. Bella allait se mettre à hurler pour alerter quelqu'un lorsque Jacob sortit un foulard de sa poche et l'installa autour de sa bouche.

Il en attrapa deux de plus et noua ses bras ainsi que ses jambes, lui empêchant de se défendre.

**- Maintenant, Miss Swan, vous allez rester bien tranquille. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, j'ai besoin de vous alors ne rendait pas cela encore plus difficile. N'oubliez pas que j'ai ça,** dit-il en lui montrant son revolver, **croyez moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en servir, mais si vous ne vous montrez pas … coopérative, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, compris ?**

Tétanisée, Bella réussit miraculeusement à secouer la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lutter.

**- Bien, maintenant j'ai besoin de réfléchir alors … restez juste là.**

La jeune fille vit la vitre se remonter doucement, formant une barrière entre elle et celui qu'elle considérait quelques heures auparavant comme un ami. Son regard parcourut tout l'espace de la limousine, cherchant un moyen pour se débarrasser des liens qui la retenaient. Se rendant compte que rien ne pourrait l'aider, des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, imbibant d'eau salée le tissus qui recouvrait sa bouche. Le téléphone se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle mais sa priorité était de trouver quelque chose pouvant couper l'écharpe.

Soudain la solution vint à l'esprit de Bella. Elle réussit à rouler tant bien que mal sur le sol de la limousine, espérant être silencieuse, et se dirigea vers le bar. Le bord pointu pourrait sûrement déchirer le foulard de ses mains, elle n'avait qu'à se stabiliser malgré les mouvements brusques que faisait Jacob en conduisant, l'envoyant cogner les rebord du véhicule. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Bella posa enfin ses poignets le long du meuble en verre et ses mains fut rapidement libres. Elle arracha les bandeaux de ses jambes et de sa bouche et se rua vers le téléphone placé à coté du fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement son amant.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro de la maison, espérant que Nanny entendrait la sonnerie. La voiture se mit à ralentir et Bella comprit qu'ils étaient entrain d'arrivés à destination, elle croisa les doigts, souhaitant plus que tout entendre la voix rassurante de la gouvernante.

**- Appartement de Monsieur Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Nanny ! **Souffla Bella, soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

**- Miss Swan ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Enfin, mon enfant, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir à une heure si tardive ? **Dit Elizabeth.

**- C'est Jacob, il m'a enlevé ! Prévenez l'inspecteur Mc Carty ! **

**- Où êtes vous Bella ? **Demanda Nanny, affolée.

**- Dans la limousine d'Edward ! S'il vous plait Nanny, je …**

La portière s'ouvrit brutalement et une lumière blanche agressa les yeux rougis de Bella. Jacob décala la lampe torche et son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il vit que sa prisonnière s'était débarassée de ses liens mais quand il remarqua le téléphone noir dans sa main, Jacob devint furieux. Bella lacha le combiné et essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le garde du corps.

Plus rapide il se saisit d'un de ses bras et parla avec la voix la plus effrayante que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendu.

**- Vous allez le regretter, Miss Swan. **

Bella ne vit pas le coup venir, elle sentit juste l'impact du poing de Jacob qui heurta durement sa joue, la plongeant dans l'inconscience. La seule chose à laquelle l'étudiante pensa en tombant était combien elle aimait Edward.

**OoOo**

**- Réveille toi petite garce ! **

Un seau d'eau glacé frappa le visage de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria sous la sensation de ses vêtements désormais trempés. Elle battit des paupières, aveuglée par la lampe torche qui éclairait ses yeux, et essaya de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Attachée à une chaise, son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était retenue dans un entrepot désafecté. La jeune fille remarqua que Jacob se tenait à sa gauche, son arme dans la main, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'à ses cotés se trouvait deux hommes gigantesques qui cachait visiblement une silhouette plus fine, plus féminine.

**- Jacob, je suis fière de toi. Même si elle est un peu trop abimée, **dit une douce voix mélodieuse.

**- Je-je suis dé-désolé, elle a essayé de s'échapper et j-j-j-je ne savais p-pas quoi faire alors j'ai …**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ce que nous t'avons demandé, tu peux partir maintenant. **

**- Vous ne m'avez pas donné l'argent, vous vous rappelez, pour les soins de mon père, **répondit Jacob, visiblement embarrassé.

**- Bien sûr. Embry, Quil, conduisez Mr Black à la sortie et donnez lui la somme que je lui ai promise.**

Les deux géants se dirigèrent vers Jacob et chacun s'empara d'un de ses bras avant de le traîner vers une gigantesque porte rouillée, laissant ainsi à découvert la jeune femme se trouvant derrière eux. Bella laissa échapper un cri étouffé en la reconnaissant.

**- A-Alice ?**

**- Oh, Isabella, je suis flattée de voir que tu te souviens de moi, **dit-elle de sa voix chantante. **Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée, cela fait quelques mois déjà que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve cela tout à fait regrettable.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? **Demanda timidement Bella.

**- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, **répondit Alice en souriant. **Pour l'instant, et si nous apprenions à nous connaître ? Edward te garde pour lui, il ne veut pas que tu nous rencontres, ce qui est normal à vrai dire, il est toujours marié à cette chère Tanya.**

Bella resta silencieuse et accepta en silence la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de la femme qui était réellement unie à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**- J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te rencontrer, mais à chaque fois Edward était dans les parages. Il ne te laisse pas souvent seule, **rigola Alice en tournant autour de la chaise de Bella, **j'aurais pu saisir ma chance il y a de cela quelques semaines, quand il t'as … quitté ? Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Mais à ce moment là je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais à nouveau, il faut croire qu'il t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout cela ? **Demanda Bella, ne comprenant pas l'étrange attitude de la jeune femme.

**- Parce qu'on se ressemble plus que tu ne peux le croire, très chère Bella. Moi aussi je viens d'une petite ville pluvieuse, j'étais pauvre comme toi, mon père n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il a couché avec ma mère et n'a rien fait pour l'aider quand elle lui a dit être tombée enceinte, ce bon vieux Charlie ne voulait pas quitter cette fabuleuse Renée dont il était fou amoureux.**

**- C'est impossible, **s'exclama l'étudiante.** Cela voudrait dire que vous … vous êtes ma …**

**- Ta belle-soeur, en effet ! **Affirma Alice en souriant, fière d'elle. **Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas la seule, notre père n'a jamais été très fidèle, il a eu beaucoup d'aventures. Charlie a eu énormément de succés dans la région.**

**- Mais, vous êtes plus âgée que moi. Comment est-ce que …**

**- Papa a quatre ans de plus que Renée, lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte il avait déjà abandonné ma mère à son triste sort. Charlie n'a jamais voulu me voir, ou ne serait-ce que répondre à une de mes lettres, alors qu'il vivait avec toi, qu'il s'occupait de toi !**

Toutes ses informations faisaient tourner la tête de Bella. Elle savait que son père n'était pas un homme parfait, loin de là, mais comment avait-il pu laisser une jeune femme vulnérable élever un enfant seule, sans jamais se préoccupe de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

**- C'est faux.**

**- Pardon ? **

**- C'est faux, il ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre attention, j'étais insignifiante à ses yeux.**

**- Parce que tu l'es ! **Hurla soudainement Alice. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'aiment tous ? Edward ne m'a jamais regardé autrement qu'avec mépris, Nanny ne supporte pas de me voir non plus, Anthony me hait également ! Et toi, une misérable gamine, il te trouve merveilleuse alors que tu n'es rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Jacob de t'emmener ici, son père a besoin d'énormément de soins et le pauvre n'a jamais trop d'argent pour tout payer, alors quand je lui ai proposé de te kidnapper et de te conduire à moi en échange de 10 000$, il n'a pas pu résister. Et maintenant je peux enfin faire ce dont je rêve depuis toutes ces années, **dit-elle en sortant un revolver de son dos.

Bella regarda avec angoisse le canon qui était pointé dans sa direction. Alice semblait folle et elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle espérait que Nanny avait prévenue la police et qu'ils avaient peut-être trouver un moyen de la retrouver, ou bien que Jacob avait finalement décidé de prévenir les secours, regrettant ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment avait-elle pu se servir des problèmes de santé de Billy Black pour forcer son fils à l'enlever ? N'avait-elle donc aucune morale ?

**- Tu n'auras même pas eu l'occasion de revoir ton tendre Edward avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas horriblement dramatique ? Crois-moi, il aurait fini par se lasser de toi ! Il n'aime pas encore Tanya, mais ça ne serait tarder, après tout, ils sont de la même classe sociale. Les filles comme nous ont deux options, se contenter de leur pathétique vie ou bien se battre. Depuis des années je me démène pour m'en sortir, mais toi, tu ne fais rien pour changer et je suis navré pour toi petite sœur, mais dans ce monde, les plus forts sont les seuls à pouvoir s'en sortir. **

Elle chargea le revolver tandis que Bella fermait brièvement les yeux, visualisant le visage d'Edward derrière ses paupières, essayant de lui envoyer tout son amour. La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, Alice était décidée, elle voulait la tuer et rien ne l'arrêterait maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous la main.

**- Adieu, Isabella.**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa tortionnaire. Elle vit ses doigts se diriger lentement sur la détente lorsqu'une tornade blonde pénétra à son tour dans le hangar et sauta sur sa demi-soeur. Épuisée Bella s'évanouit en se souvenant du visage parfait de l'ange qui venait de la sauver.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Toujours pas de lemon je sais, mais dans ce chapitre il n'avait pas vraiment sa place je pense ! Je vous promets que je travaille dessus ;). **

**Je remercie aussi celles et ceux qui répondent à mes questions :) Vos réponses me font énormément plaisir ! Maintenant, à moi :D J'adore les fêtes de fin d'année, toute la famille se réunie, on fait de looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooongs repas tous ensemble et j'aime beaucoup cette ambiance ^^ Ma saison préférée est l'hiver ! J'adore la neige et le froid ^^ !**

**Les questions du mois : **

**- Quelle est votre série favorite ? **

**- Quel est votre film préféré ? **

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D Je vous souhaite encore une fois une belle année et une bonne rentrée pour celles et ceux qui sont en vacances :) **

**Je vous embrasse très fort et à bientôt !**

**PS : je suis à la recherche de fanfictions intéressantes sur le couple Edward/Bella, j'en ai déjà lue énormément et j'ai du mal à en trouver de nouvelles, alors si jamais vous connaissez quelques perles du site sans trop de fautes si possible et avec une histoire construite je suis preneuse ! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je déteste profondément faire cela, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment. Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions ! C'est quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais, peu importe le temps que je mettrais, je vous assure que je finirais chacune de mes histoires, cependant ces temps-ci beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé qui m'ont énormément fatiguée et je n'étais plus trop d'humeur à écrire. Je dois aussi me consacrer au lycée, en ce moment nous devons commencer à choisir notre orientation et même si l'édition et l'écriture sont deux domaines qui me font rêver depuis toujours je me rends peu à peu compte que trouver du travail dans ces branches est extrèmement difficile, j'ai une légère période de remise en question.

Je travaille sur mes prochains chapitres, mais j'ai le sentiment d'écrire des choses stupides et sans aucun sens et je ne peux même plus vous dire combien de fois j'ai supprimé et recommencé mes textes, je suis de moins en moins satisfaite.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous faire ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer et d'arrêter de m'angoisser en me disant que cela fait un jour de plus que je n'ai pas écrit et que la date '' fatidique '' du '' un mois sans publication '' approche. Je vous tiendrai au courant, j'ai juste besoin de prendre du temps pour moi. Certaines critiques particulièrement déplaisantes m'ont touchées plus que je ne le pensais et même si j'accepte et je trouve tout à fait normal le fait que vous me donniez vos avis et que vous soyez sincères, je ne comprends pas pourquoi lorsque vous n'appréciez pas une histoire vous ne fermez tout simplement pas la page. Ma nouvelle histoire a suscité pas mal de commentaires négatifs et c'est la dernière chose qui peut me motiver.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir et que vous serez toutes et tous encore là quand je reprendrais les publications.

Manon.


End file.
